Deflower
by Treasure89
Summary: The Misfits are definitely in for one wild ride for their Summer trip. Throw in four unchaperoned virgins,a cabin, and illegal provisions equals..."What happens at the cabin, stays at the cabin."  Rated M for a reason. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there :)**

**Of course like many each and every day on this site, I am posting the first chapter of my first story. I've been an active reader on this site for many years also being a closet fanfiction writer. But now I would like to give it a go.**

**Degrassi; a show I've watched since the age of 12. I loved watching it grow; through the years that show has been ideal entertainment in my life. My favorite couple at this point is obviously Clare/Eli but also a huge Adam/Fiona fan. I'm a fan of light and mild stories to heavy and steamy; basically I love all kinds of stories.**

**Warning: Story will contain lemons and druge use.**

**Reviews would be great; I love hearing opinions, but please keep it either friendly, civil, professional, etc. **

**I do not appreciate flamers, name-calling, preaching, etc. (anyone who is mature should know the rest)**

**(Please for the love of the universe, do not preach about what is right and wrong; because last I checked, this is "FanFiction." From a virtual website, to a work of fiction, to text on a screen, it is...hence, not real. If there's one thing I like to dabble in, it's the unexpected, a bit out of character. Again, fanfiction.)**

**So there; I gave my warning. Either way, when it comes to writing; good reactions..cool...but even if I get bad reactions it doesn't matter, I win. Because I write with the writer's objective, 'to cause a reaction.' :)**

**I really just thought of this for a good laugh. xp**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi in any shape or form. Only the writing of this story.**_

Typically Summer is at times, not the most quintessential and wanted season, mostly due to sneaky, overwhelming humidty and suffocating heatwaves that clench around your body as a sizzling second coat on your skin. But to The Misfits; it's days like these, where you just want to scream with a grateful leap and dive outside to be able to breathe in life. Summer and it's intoxicating fumes from wonderful sunlight and continuous cool breezes has seduced the them out from their caves to enjoy a normal early afternoon on a summer day.

Out in the park, the four misfits are gathered on a blanket settled in the middle of a small circle of large oak trees they deemed as, "The Misfit's Lair;" with Fiona Coyne sprawled on her back, her head on her boyfriend Adam Torres's lap reading out loud, along with Eli Goldsworthy sitting against an old oak with his girlfriend Clare Edwards in between his legs laying against his chest while both of them are listening to Eli's "death rock" on his ipod.

Misfits is a term the four have come to love and embrace; the title within itself shouted, "Screw you world!" They are the unique souls that thrived on rejecting the common tides that tore individuals apart; differences...intolerance...social pressure...and most of all, conformity.

Feeling a slight pain in his lower back, Eli shifted against the tree to get more comfortable; Clare who had her eyes close while lying on him took out her ear piece, "You ok?" she asked looking back at him.

"With you near me, always," he smirks putting his arms back around her holding her close, knowing the blush was about to rise on her cheeks in three...two...one...Jackpot! Red lashed on her face like a flashing siren, even to this day after eight months of dating, he could still make her blush.

Putting the earpiece back in her ear, Clare closed her eyes and tried to focus on the music again, but her mind drifted again.

By tomorrow, the four of them will be in Fiona's extravagant limo taking off for their six week rendevous out to the Coyne's newly refurbished family cabin out on Wolf Lake that's also just south of Luck Lake.

It, at first, surprised Clare, Eli and Adam when Fiona first suggested it as they were deciding where to spend six weeks away and alone from the city; at first glance you would think no way was a Coyne "forest camper" material. That's where the old saying, 'looks are deceiving' comes in; but technically it's only half true.

Fiona Coyne may be rich and appear pampered, but money did come in handy when the family would undertake, at least twice a year, camping trips when the Coyne family felt an extreme need to tuck away for a few weeks from the scorching stress of city life.

Despite with the trips, along with indoor rock climbing lessons, horse riding lessons, and just a few hikes in her life; through her happy but spoiled childhood, Fiona was only half accepting of nature as long as some 'normalcy' was around her; hence technology.

When Fiona did go over what the cabin would be like, it didn't come as a surprise to know it was newly refurbished with up to date technology; but at least the entire decor of the cabin was set in theme of the relaxing outdoors, and that itself was a thought of comfort for all of them. All in all, the whole trip itself sent a rush of thrill down all their backs, causing anxious tension curling in their toes with wanting time to stop being so teasing.

Now, Eli's mind was more focused on the music and with his beautiful Clare in his arms; but even with your eyes closed and when you only have one ear piece in, it's hard to not overhear anything else near you. In Eli's words, 'It's like listening to the world with one ear,everything just pours in without control.'

"Number sixteen; 'Name four things you cannot live without in a day.'" Fiona read from her printed quiz.

"Music...um..comics, food,and...you," Adam lists looking down at her with a grin. His shaggy hair had grown down to his neck and since summer started he had seriously began to think of cutting it, but Fiona threatened she would castrate him the moment he tried. He tried not to shudder at the irony of that; she threatened to tear off his new endowments he only just received from his surgery three months ago. But like Eli, both of them were suckers for their women.

Fiona's green eyed gaze snapped up to his in amusement, "Oh I see how it is, put me last on the list" she said her nose scrunching up that makes her look so adorable to Adam.

"It's not the order that counts, it's as long as I get you to begin with," he countered while playing with her curly dark hair.

"I know," she replied smiling back.

Adam leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. The after glow when they parted only lasted for two seconds before Eli's voice broke in.

"Oh aren't you two sweet, but just letting you know, we're here too," Eli muttered his eyes still closed.

"Don't even get me started with you Eli. Besides, payback's a bitch," Adam said.

"Touche," he smirked.

"You two are funny," Clare giggled. The four of them were a match, mirror images of each other in many different ways. Speaking of mirror images, Clare joked one day how she noticed that as couples, they were a mirror image when it came to their eyes and hair. Eli and Fiona had green eyes and dark brown hair, while Adam and Clare had blue eyes and auburn colored hair. Blue and green with blue and green; blue, green and auburn. When they all realized this fact, they added the colors among their running lists of what made their group bond special. Those were the colors of The Misfits' crest, blue, green and auburn.

"Ok, number seventeen," Fiona read on. "'How many trips out of state/country have you been on?'"

"How is that relevent?" Adam muttered under his breath. "Once, and that was to visit my uncle out in LA, California."

Fiona smiled up at him and looked back to her quiz looking for the next question.

_**18. Name a drug you would like to try. -**side note__**(Be honest, everyone has a curiosity)**_

"Hmmm," Fiona thought out loud.

"What's the next question Fi?" Adam sighed.

"Name a drug you would like to try," she said.

Eli's ears perked up at the question, curious to know what Adam's answer would be. Clare knew judging from Eli shifting his arms he was listening in, 'Boys,' she laughed inside.

"I don't understand why I have to do this 'What kind of boyfriend do you have?' quiz," Adam whined. "You accept me as I am already, so why are you going to listen to reams of paper?"

"It's just for fun, don't be such a downer," Fiona teased.

"That's grasshopper for you," said Eli.

"Shut up Eli," Adam replied smacking Eli's leg not noticing his mistake until too late.

"Ouch! Ease up bro I was joking," Eli whines in pain, though the group knows he's only faking to get Clare's attention, which he knows she'll give him.

"Aww poor baby," Clare cooed while rubbing his leg.

Adam rolled his eyes. They always did that; every time, well not every time, especially if Eli deserved it; but every time Adam would hit or abuse Eli in anyway, Clare would always play lovey dovey just to get on Adam's nerves. Then again, that was always their game, if either boy hits one another, depending how hard, PDA is punishment. It's not so torturous when it's all four of them; oh no, it's much worse and more effective when it's a couple and one third wheel.

"Hey that was your fault this time, you know the rules," Fiona laughed while moving to sit up and face him.

"Whatever, anyway; back to the question, which was...what again?" Adam asked.

Fiona smiled and shook her head a little, "Name a drug you would like to try."

"What if I never want to?"

"It says be honest, everyone has a curiosity; hell even I have a curiosity." Fiona said, an impish smile growing on her face.

"Why am I not surprised?" Eli muttered.

Now it was Clare's turn to smack Eli, which she did, but not as lightly as Adam did. "Ouch woman! I was kidding!" he whined.

"So what is your guilty curiosity Miss Coyne?" Clare asked opening her eyes and tried sitting up but Eli didn't loosen his hold on her, instead tightened her closer to his chest. She inwardly laughed, both of them unintentionally ended up with a bad habit of some kind of internal desire to keep each other as close as possible.

That desire was fresh in Eli's mind right now, that's for sure. Loosening his arms meant her body would be a few inches away from his which meant the comforting heat from her body against his chest would be gone and he was far too comfortable. No way was she moving.

"I have a curiosity, that's all I'm going to say," Fiona said while making a zipping up her mouth hand gesture.

"Aw come on honey, look I'll admit it, I am curious to try a couple things."

"Oh really?" Fiona cocked her eyebrow.

"Yeah; so come on tell us," said Adam with a light plead in his voice. Fiona bit her lip and was still silent. Adam looked to Clare and Eli, "You guys are curious right?"

"Yes," Clare and Eli said together instantly.

"Really?" they again said together. They giggle softly together then Eli nuzzles her ear, the action causing Clare to turn her head to meet his lips for a sweet kiss.

Adam rolled his eyes and groaned, "Those two are so made for each other, it's sickening."

Fiona's hand moves to caress his cheek, "Yeah well, so are we. You know we're just as bad, and get as many complaints. So yes, we are all indeed, 'sickening,'" she giggled placing her lips on his.

"Ok, we've stopped, now your turn to stop lovebirds." Eli voice hollared in the background of bliss.

Clare shaked her head and sighs in contentment. It's always going to be like this with the four of them. None of them really care of how much affection is displayed when around each other, it's just too much fun to pass up perfect moments to tease one another, who would?

"So come on," Adam pressed. "Tell me Miss Bad ass, what drugs have you been curious about?"

"No judgment guys?" she asked narrowing her eyes with a smile.

They all shake their heads.

"Marijuana and ecstasy," she said.

"I had my money on Mary-Jane, but Adams? No way," Eli said shocked.

"Care to elaborate on the nicknames you just threw out there closet druggie?" Adam quipped.

"For your limited information it's called street smart grasshopper, and Mary-Jane is the name for Marijuana while Adam is the name for Ecstasy," Eli teased back.

"Where the hell did they come up with Adam for ecstasy?" asked Adam.

"Adam is the acronym for MDMA," he shrugged.

"I'm a science geek, I should be ashamed to not see that obvious hint," he muttered. Fiona kisses his cheek, "You're my ecstasy," she whispers huskily in his ear caushing him to shiver.

"How do you know this lingo?" Clare asked looking over at Eli suspiciously.

"Cousins," was all he said at first until Clare continued to give him a look. "I haven't done anything; whenever I visit they would always talk about their drug experiences and what not. I've smoked pot with them but only a few times; I haven't visited in a while to be able to smoke anyway."

"I take that as a sign of withdrawal," Adam teases.

"Oh I have a withdrawal alright, from missing the sounds Clare makes when I-,"

"SHUT UP!" all of them shout. Eli just laughs while Clare blushes like a tomato and smacks his leg again.

No, it's true that they don't care of how much affection is displayed, but there is most definitely a fine line when it comes to kissing and telling or even 'showing' for pete's sake.

"So..umm..back to the curious part of the discussion," Clare stammered. Technically there was not much for Clare to be embarrassed about. She and Eli haven't even gone that far in terms of a physical relationship. Fiona's voice directed at her broke her train of thought.

"What about you Clare? Any curious thoughts?" Fiona grinned.

Clare's face blushed again, she quickly turned her face away. Too slow.

"Aha! Too late to lie now Saint Clare I saw that blush!" Adam caught her. Clare's blushes always screw her in the end. They couldn't hide anything from each other even if they tried, they were open books to each other; and there were times where it just seemed so creepily inappropriate.

Clare didn't say anything, only moved to cover her face with her hands.

"Oooh, does Saint Clare have a guilty itch for naughty edibles?" Eli teased squeezing her gently his voice tickling her ear.

Clare mumbles through her hands.

"I'm sor-ry, we can't hear you," Adam said in teasing sing song voice.

"I said pot and LSD," Clare said uncovering her face then covering it back up.

When Clare didn't hear any response, she uncovered her face and took in the sight of Fiona's gaping but smiling open mouth, Adam's eyes wide with shock, and better yet, when she turned her head and saw Eli's signature smirk along with a wicked gleam in his eyes, she groaned in her head, 'Great, I'm not going to hear the end of it now.'

"You just gave me a bright idea, but first Adam, Eli, you need to answer also. It's only fair," said Fiona.

Adam shakes out of his shocked stupor and answers automatically, "Same here with pot, but I'll also admit, I've had a secret curiousness for ecstasy."

"Well I've already tried pot, but to try one, I'm definitely more inclined to LSD," said Eli.

Clare looks over at him, "Really?" she smiles.

"Sure, I hear that stuff really takes your head for a one wild ride," he smiles back. "The ones of course I'm not interested in trying is coke, heroin, meth, crack, speed, and all that crap."

"Well," Fiona clasps her hands together. "Now that we've established the curiosity bit; now the question is, are any of you interested in the idea of turning curiosity into reality?" she raises her eyebrows.

"What, you mean the reality of actually doing those drugs?" Adam asks.

The glint is in her eyes again as Fiona nods.

The group is silent for a moment, the only sounds heard were the gentle chorus of summer birds and whistles through leaves. Clare was the first to answer, "Where and when?"

"WHAT?" Eli and Adam shout.

More silence. Fiona was trying to hold in laughter from the back of her hand.

"That was...," Eli started.

"Definitely unexpected." Adam finished.

Clare and Fiona laugh together after Fiona couldn't hold any of it back anymore, of course Adam and Eli followed suit; their laughs and smiles were contagious, everything was contagious.

"To answer your question Clare, I was thinking we could do this bad behavior on our trip to the cabin." Fiona said excitement seeping in with every word. "Think about it, we'll have the place to ourselves; just us having a good time with no one there to monitor us or to ruin our experience. All we need is each other to keep us grounded, plus I'll make sure we have everything we need."

Clare was still nervous at the prospect of doing something so completely out of character and not so wise, sure she's changed a lot over the months but that didn't mean she is into crossing any serious boundaries of self preservation. Still, all in all, Clare also couldn't push back that feeling of wanting for once to just feel for a moment what it's like to live on the edge, it's always been a curious thought, and now her friends were actually considering the idea of acting on it. As for Eli and Adam, they were no where near nervous as Clare was, they were just shocked that their girlfriends are basically verbally inviting them, literally, to do drugs and who knows what else on an unchaperoned cabin trip.

"Well, that being said," Clare looks at Adam and turns to look at Eli. "You guys in?"

"This is almost too surreal," said Adam shaking his head.

"Hey, if you guys don't want to do this, then we don't have to, it's that simple," said Fiona.

"We're in on one condition," said Eli.

Adam grins, "What happens at the cabin, stays at the cabin."

"Deal," Fiona and Clare say together.

They looked at each other for a moment, "So..," said Clare. "We're all in?"

With a unison of smiling nods, Clare sticks out her hand, "Hands in Misfits." That being said, they all placed their hands in that sealed their, not so white, innocence.

"How bout sealing the deal with a kiss," Eli moved his face closer to Clares, nuzzling his nose against hers giving her an Eskimo kiss. Clare blushed and presses her lips to his the same time Fiona pressed hers against Adam's for a quick peck.

"And just how are we getting these naughty edibles?" asked Adam.

"Just leave it to me," said Fiona as she raises her head up in silent message they all know and hear, 'I'm a Coyne.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Well, there's the first chapter; hope I haven't bored you guys yet. And as for the story; as much as I wanted it to focus mainly on Clare and Eli, I think I'll throw in Fiona/Adam scenes in here as well, if enough people ask for it. :)**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Stay beautiful everyone. Don't forget to smile today. PLUR**

**-Treasure**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola beautiful souls,**

**Glad you guys liked the first chapter :) I apologize for the grammar mistakes, I stayed up all night until 5 in the morning working on it only to wake up after 4 hours and didn't pay much attention. **

**Shame shame I know X) especially for a writer. I'll do better, but hey we all make mistakes.**

**Quote of the day: ""The most wasted of all days is one without laughter." ( E E. Cummings)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Period.**_

**That being said, onward to Ch.2**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the sound of silence in the air, save for passing cars, Clare felt a liberating sigh vibrate through her soul as she and Eli walked in the direction of his house hand in hand. It still took a few moments, after they left the park, for the realization to finally seal into both of their minds of what has been decided and is now laid in store for them. But who cares? Typically any other hesitant person would be pondering at this point, 'What the hell did I just get myself into?'

But when your a curious Misfit; that rational thought becomes nothing but a distant echo in the back of your mind, blocked by the sound of excitement strumming its tune through your brain. What had happened, was definitely unexpected.

Unexpected.

Clare liked that word. It made her feel a step closer to a more secure sense of self; a small path of self discovery, to learn what it would feel like to be unafraid to tread in your own desires.

Just to simply be unexpected.

Up until recently Clare's mind had been an internal mess of utter confusion. Since she and Eli started dating, for months all impure thoughts were suppressed due to her religious beliefs and her vow to God.

Clare let out a soft sigh remembering at the start of their relationship, despite how completely enamored she was by Eli, she wouldn't allow herself to slipped away by sin so easily. That really can't be helped; how could anyone expect a religious girl to simply drop the values that have been followed and cherished for years the minute she get's a boyfriend.

It did cross her mind that she didn't need to deny herself the _entire_ concept of sex; there was no punishment on that. But the second she tried to show any sign of boldness, her body would tense and re wrap itself in her shell of immaculate layers that could do her no wrong, except reflect her fear, fear of letting herself actually feel and cutting away from her beliefs. In her mind, being a virgin with religious roots is not exactly the easiest cage to break out of; it could be done with time...a lot of time.

Success did come when Clare came to see that her vow of abstinence chained her body in some form of a rocking tumbler toy; forever rooted in one spot, mildly drifting off path but always coming back to it's original spot. Chasity, restriction, and the effort to discipline herself nearly took a toll on her until she finally decided to cut away from it.

There are many who would think her thoughts are nothing more than common comical tale of a virgin's mind, when it's really not that funny. It's actually a sad fact that most don't remember the timorous feelings of being a virgin. The mind and heart may think, 'I'm ready for anything,' well...your body doesn't always agree.

All the same it still amazed Clare from the start and during their relationship, Eli never pushed or hinted for wanting more than she would give; which was not a lot to begin with, and that surprised and thrilled her to know she had really found someone truly special. To be honest the furthest they've gone are passionate make-out sessions and a bit of him touching her through her clothes but that's about it, and still...he never pushed.

Turning her gaze to Eli, Clare's eyes drifted down to her purity ring that she had given him three weeks ago hanging around his neck. By giving him her ring, it was not exactly a sign of an invitation, but more of a sign of release.

"I still have my faith, but I want to live a life more free than bound," was all she said.

Since then, whenever she was around Eli, Clare felt her body loosen from the tenacious hold of innocence and drifted into the subtle waves of ease and comfort.

Feeling Eli drop her hand Clare snapped back to reality.

"Seriously, Fiona is one wild train of unbridled impulses," Eli laughed starting to walk backwards facing Clare.

"Why do you say that?" asked Clare.

"I'm all for this daring escapade we got going on here, but you have to remember, she instigated to begin with," Eli stated narrowly missing a pole.

"True, but it doesn't make any one of us less innocent either," she smirked. Eli loved it when her eyes would gleam with that playful spark, in a sense it almost came off...seductive.

"I've taught you well my lovely Blue Eyes," he smirked back and stopped to let her walk into his arms as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Taking her hand in his again they proceeded down the sidewalk. Clare felt his steps becoming slower and looked to see him turn towards her, interlacing his other hand with hers. "You nervous?" he asked.

"A little," Clare admitted. "But you will be there." She cocked her head and smiled softy at him.

"I still can't believe little Saint Clare is going to have her first drug induced experience," he teased with a fake gasp and started poking her.

"Hey technically this will be your first also," said Clare moving away giggling.

"Ah, but you forget," he said while lifting himself on the brick wall and starts walking along the edge. "One, I am already ahead of you in the drug tasting..."

"Oh yes, smoking pot, very original," she scoffed looking up at him.

"And two...I'm older," he finishes jumping back down in front of her with the grace of a feline. His damned smirk, cockiness, sarcasm, and impulsive nature all combined will seriously never get old.

Clare rolled her eyes,"Oh yes, you give such a strong argument,"her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey I could always tell on you," Eli challenged pretending to make a break for it.

"And you wonder why I only tell my formidable secrets to a priest when I go to confession," she laughed.

Eli smirked as they continued to walk. Over and over she never ceased to amaze him, he still wonders how he managed to get so lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend.

"So..Elijah"

Eli grimaced at the sound of his full name, "Hmm?"

"You all packed?" Clare asked.

Eli nodded, "You?"

"Since three days ago," she smiled shyly. That was his Clare, always planning ahead and being prepared. God he loved her. Three weeks ago when she gave him her ring, he knew it wasn't an implication that she was ready and he told her he would give her all the time she needs. When Eli gives his word, he sticks to it; although it still didn't change the fact that the last few weeks were still torturous for him. He'd be lying if he said that the slow pace wasn't driving him crazy. It's been driving him crazy for months now, but he loved her too much to push her.

Eli actually needed to keep telling himself that to restrain himself from jumping her last week at the ice cream parlor when they went out on a date during, to their dismay, a hot summer day. He didn't think much of it since all his mind could process at the time was the need for some cool relief for the both of them. Eli realized later just how badly sexually frustrated he was the second Clare's tongue started to lick all around her vanilla ice cream cone while being completely oblivious to his hungry gaze. Good thing she didn't notice otherwise she would have seen his primal eyes practically ripping her clothes off. Even after they were done with their treats he convinced Clare to stay a little longer, playing it off that it was still too hot and to give Morty a break, not wanting to admit that he had a hard problem to deal with;_ literally _hard.

They finally reached his house, let themselves in, and went straight upstairs into Eli's room.

"Remind me again why we walked to the park instead of taking Morty?" Eli whined throwing his body on his bed.

"One; Morty broke down on you yesterday," Clare closed his door and walked to the foot of the bed. "And two; beacuse it's just a block down from your house."

"It might as well be five miles," he groaned.

Rolling her eyes she got on the bed to lay on him, keeping her lower half on the bed but her upper body on his chest and just grinned at him.

Eli looked at her twirling her auburn curls with his fingers, "What?"

"I love you," she smiled.

Eli smirked, leaned up and said, "I love you," and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. His lips were warm and smooth against her own, kissing Eli for Clare was like tasting chocolate.

'Don't think,' she thought. 'Just feel.'

This time when Clare felt the familiar flood of longing streaming in her veins, she decided for once, to abide.

She surprised Eli by biting his bottom lip, causing him to gasp, and slicked her tongue into his mouth; that was nothing compared to what happened next.

What really came unexpected and nearly sent Eli's body into overdrive was when he felt Clare shift her legs to straddle him. She had _never_ done that before, usually it's always him towering over her, but of course never directly on her.

Despite her slight quiver of nervousness he felt within her body, her mouth told him a different story as she pulled away from his lips to kiss down his chin, to his neck giving a soft nibble on the spot in front where his chin and neck meet.

This brought on new flares circulating and pulsing in Eli's lower region; if that wasn't enough to singe his entire body, dear lord when he felt Clare's tongue lick his neck with her bites along with her hips pressing down on his hard on, Eli thought he was going to die. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard and shifted their positions so he was on top trying to take control because with her unexpected provocativeness, it was doing one hell of a job clouding _both_ of his brains to function correctly.

Removing his lips from hers, due to their need of oxygen, he stopped to take a quick look at her face. Her cheeks were pink from blushing so much, her lips slightly parted as she breathed in and out catching her breath; but what got him the most were her eyes. He could still feel her body slightly quivering with nerves, but her eyes seemed filled with less shyness and more with motivation and...desire.

"Not that I'm complaining Blue Eyes, but where did sexy display of passion come from?" he smirked placing small kisses on her forehead moving down to her cheek and neck.

"I..I uh," she stuttered.

He stopped and looked at her, "Mm?"

"I..I want to be with you Eli," she blushed hard and looked away from him.

Eli took his hand and placed it on her cheek, bringing her face back forward, but she wouldn't look at him.

"Look at me Clare," he whispered.

Her shy blue eyes look up into his smiling green ones, which eased her blushing somewhat but did nothing to stop the thundering drumming of her heart.

Placing a hot and demanding kiss on Clare's lips, Eli's ears rejoiced hearing her beautiful soft moan vibrate through her lips, making his body tingle. When he pulled away he noticed her blouse had risen up slightly. The sight of pale skin and the light pulsing wave of her body heat made such a tempting call to be touched, Eli could not resist but to place his hand on her soft skin.

"Tell me what you want," his said softly blowing warm air in her ear.

Clare shivered; she almost felt the unease creeping back to put out what he created with his touch. But with the combined feeling of Eli's hand caressing her skin and the inextinguishable yearning boiling in her blood, she grabbed his hair and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. Her body was pulsing with fire signals that caused her back to arch her chest into his while grazing her nails on the back on his neck. Hearing him moan literally almost shredded any strand of shyness she had left and she loved it.

After they pulled away again, this time gasping for air, she whispered in his ear, "I want you to kiss me, touch me...anywhere you want."

Clare had no idea how the hell that just spilled out of her mouth but decided too late to back out now, even though of course her blush came back with another vengeance.

To say Eli was shocked would be an irrevocable understatement of the year. He could see it in her glazed eyes that she meant what she said, but her body showed just a small hint of tension; if he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. In fact, the events at the park just gave him an idea.

Eli moved his body to sit back up and grabs her hands to join him so they're facing each other. With his hands interlaced with hers he smiled and said, "I have a proposition for you."

Clare looked confused for a moment but went with it, "Let's hear it."

"Well, I propose, that we take the time to actually do this step by step," Eli raised his eyebrows suggestively with a smirk.

"Like what do you mean?" she asked.

"What I mean, is that we take this slow and," said Eli as he leaned forward to place his forehead against hers. "try and practice a few things."

He didn't need to elaborate for her, realization actually dawned upon her as if to knock on her head and say, "Hellooo."

Clare understood what he was saying; he believed her when she said she was ready, but it still didn't change the fact that they don't exactly have a large track record of doing anything, period. She may be more comfortable to the idea of sex, but she has yet to experience what comes before sex; foreplay.

This time only a small tint of red grew on her cheeks as she smirked and said, "So what your saying is, a period of foreplay first, sex later?"

"Precisely," he confirmed. "You're still nervous, which isn't a bad thing, but I feel that it will be a better idea to break that nervousness with a bit of practice. The right time will be when your body is more ready than your mind."

"Sounds like you've come up some secret plot to shatter my innocence," Clare muttered.

"Two steps ahead of you," he smirked. "I call my plan Operation: Deflower"

"You almost make it sound like a chore," Clare laughed falling back down on his soft bed.

"If normal chores were really that much fun, don't you think this world would be hell of a lot more clean?" he asked sarcastically leaning over her.

"Smart ass," she smacked his arm.

"Hey, I'm just trying to do this the smart way by getting your body ready for this," Eli pointed to himself with a smirk.

Clare looked him over and back up to his gleaming eyes with a smirk of her own, "Doesn't look like much to talk big with."

Eli's eyes narrowed his smirk never fading, "You're going to regret that."

"Wanna bet?" she challenged.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Love it? Hate it? A writer loves reviews. ^_^ Although if there are some disappointment, hopefully the next few chapters will make up for it.  
**

**And please I stress again, review maturely.**

**It's currently 4:30am, and I'm running on empty of energy. Sweet universe, I am a crazy one. It doesn't really matter. I'm always up at this time anyway, been a problem for years.**

**Anyway, technically I can say have a great day, and remember to smile. I might post up chapter 3 either late tonight or tomorrow. Until then. **

**Stay beautiful! :) PLUR**

**-Treasure**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm going to start this off saying...You guys are the best! All of you!**

**The support means a lot to me, and your reviews are so sweet. I've never blushed so much in my life. **

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far. :)**

**Seriously, I don't know what this story has done to me...but I think it's truly bringing out the Mr. Hyde version of a crazy writer in me. xp **

**Since I published the story on this site I've only gotten 8 hours of sleep total within the last two days. o_O Wow, sure it's great that I'm waking up earlier than usual but damn, I barely fall asleep at sunrise. lol**

**::shakes head::**

**Anyway...here's chapter 3 :) Enjoy **

**Quote of the day: -PLUR**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi in any shape or form.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Eli no! Please stop!"

Being ticklish was one of the worst weaknesses that could ever be used against Clare. When she inadvertently challenged him, not really thinking of the consequences, as soon as she saw him crack his knuckles, Clare's eyes widened knowing what's coming.

That's when she surprised both Eli and herself by shooting off the bed heading to the door with so much speed the flash of her blue skirt almost blurred his eyes. It didn't matter to him though; sure he was shocked how she moved pretty damn quick, but he was faster. Hot on her tail, before she could touch the doorknob he snaked his arms around her waist, and with one hard pull brought her back to the bed and proceeded to tickle the living daylights out of her while she shrieked and laughed til tears came. It was useless, the more Clare fought him, the more he tickled. Even with just his left arm wrapped around holding her back to his chest while his right hand took no mercy on her ribs, she could not break out of his steel hold on her.

"Take it back!" he demanded with laughter in his voice. His fingers stopped their playful torture and paused waiting for her to answer.

"Can't (gasp) handle (gasp) the truth?" Clare joked while catching her breath.

Unfortunately for her, she picked up the 'never knowing when to keep your big mouth shut' habit from Eli and was now going to feel its consequence. Turning her head to look at Eli, she saw his eyes narrow on his smirking face.

'Oh shit,' she groaned in thought.

That's right, she cursed. It will be a rare occasion to hear little Saint Clare curse out loud, but within her mind it was practically a natural reflex.

Before she could protest, Eli's fingers went at it again followed by more shrieks and laughing pleads from Clare. He enjoyed this kind of control over her, sure it wasn't as hot as playing the 'other kind' of control, but it stimulated him through the days whenever he just felt like having her body right where he wanted.

"Take it back," he repeated again this time in her ear but didn't hold up with the tickling.

Through her laughter she managed, "Never."

'Ok Clare,' he thought with an evil smirk. 'You asked for it.'

His strumming fingers started to move more towards her abdomen where he knew was her most weakest. Clare's eyes widened realizing where his fingers were headed, and before they could reach the spot, she shouted, "I take it back! I take it back!"

Eli smirked and stopped his tickling fingers and brought his hand back around her waist while his other arm still restrained her across her chest. Putting his nose into her hair he closed his eyes as he dreamily took in her scent; it was always little things about her that drove him crazy. It was incredible, even her soothing sweet smell of strawberries laced itself around his entire body, running gently all over up and down his back like soft grazing nails that made him almost shiver with such a delight.

Still in his lock hold embrace, Clare wiggled her hips trying to see if she could try to find some leverage to free herself, but halted her movements when she felt Eli tighten his arms, not too much to hurt her, but enough of a jolt to cause her body to pause.

"Careful there Edwards," he purred in her ear causing a very, very warm plunder of fiery rain shoot throughout her body. "Keep that up and I just might have to forgo on my little proposition and have my way with you. I'm trying to be a gentleman," he whispered raising his right hand to graze a finger across her neckline. Clare closed her eyes allowing her head to fall into his shoulder as his finger traced small shapes and swirls on her skin going lower down the middle of her chest and trailing fire back up. When she let out a soft moan, his fingers stopped.

Eli shifted her in his arms to face him, "Now that I think about it, you never did give a response to my proposition Blue Eyes," he wagged his eyebrows up and down.

Clare didn't know what the hell it was his fingers did to her; her body hummed with every beat her heart made, almost as if her mind was injected with a voice that sang within her blood a tune of utter radiance, an air of confidence and pleasure.

She drank in and relished this feeling, allowing it to appear through her eyes as she smiled, "I just might take you up on that," Clare said tracing her finger along his chin.

Eli couldn't help but allow a true smile break onto his face; she was not only too adorable for her own good, but also too sexy for her own good with that mein of innocence she always projects, especially with her wearing a simple white blouse with the flowery blue skirt that she knows he likes to see on her.

He leaned in the crook of Clare's neck to nuzzle softly against her soft skin; moving his nuzzling nose up her jaw to her cheek while looking into her eyes. Then Eli replaced his nose with his lips, trailing them across her jaw moving up very slowly to nibble on her bottom lip. The second Clare gasped, Eli took her lips in a heated kiss slipping his tongue into her mouth coaxing hers to play with his. Finally he loosened his grip which allowed Clare to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer to her.

As Eli lowered them to the bed with Clare on her back, they both broke apart when a loud 'BING' and vibration came from Clare's pocket. 'Text,' Clare sighed. 'Most likely Mom.'

Sure enough, she was right. "I have to go, I nearly forgot my Mom wanted to have dinner with me tonight since we're leaving tomorrow." she said.

"If only she knew what her little girl was going to be up to on this trip of ours," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd be shipped off to live with my aunt in a convent." Clare laughed softly.

"You have an Aunt that lives in a convent?" Eli asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," she said. "But it may as well be one. You think you've met some crazy bible heads, you haven't seen the worst til you've met her. Yikes." Clare shuddered grabbing her phone and headed to the door with Eli following.

As soon as they walked out the front door, Eli pulled Clare in for another passionate kiss that made Clare's mind reel back and toes curl.

"Are you trying to make sure I won't be able to walk?" asked Clare with a dazed smile on her face when he pulled away.

"I can do that just by looking at you," he stated cockily. Shaking her head she turned to walk in the direction of her house. Turning back to him really quick she calls out, "See you tomorrow at Fi's?"

"You know it," Eli called back smiling.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Either tomorrow came quicker than any of the Misfits imagined, or someone up there finally listened and answered their prayers; either way before they knew it, they were all settled in Fiona's limo on the road for about a five hour drive headed to an adventure neither of them will _ever_ forget.

"Not a bad limo Coyne," said Eli, his arm wrapped around Clare taking in the opulent interior.

Their limo had black leather and plush seating, a small bar, two TV's with DVD slots, an awesome stereo system and a reflecting ceiling outlined with neon lighting. After much convincing from Adam, Fiona finally settled with a limo that was, more in Fiona's world, simple.

She really couldn't help it, Fiona loved to spoil those close to her. She still found it a little funny whenever shocked looks appear on their faces whenever faced with a rich environment; but then it reminds her that she at times forgets that to her this is 'normal' living, so therefore not so shocking while to others it's an extreme sumptuous living.

"So Fi, how did it go with our forbidden party favors?" Adam asked nudging her softly with a grin.

"Trust me," Fiona said kissing his cheek. "You guys won't be disappointed,"

"So what exactly is the plan with these party favors?" Eli inquired curiously. "We are going to be up there for six weeks, and I don't imagine we're doing this stuff every single night."

"No way," Fiona laughed. "Actually I wanted to ask, are you all only comfortable trying it once and that's it, or up for trying it twice?

"Just how much did you bring with you exactly?" Clare asked.

"Relax Clare," Fiona assured her. "I only got enough to try a couple times and that's it."

Adam let out a sigh of relief, "I'm still adjusting to the fact your providing the favors; if I had to hear you brought more than we could handle, I definitely would have had a heart attack," he said.

"Anyway," Fiona giggled. "I figured that we could do them on Saturday nights and spend the day recovering on our lazy Sundays."

Clare nodded, "Sounds like a good plan to me." Eli and Adam agreed.

"Since it's Sunday and our first night there, I figured tonight's fun could just be some good 'ole fashioned drinking; that also sound good to you?" Fiona asked.

"Cool deal," said Adam.

"An intelligent fashion designer and a party planner," said Eli. "You sure know what your doing."

"Just asking Fiona, and I don't mean any offense, but how did you get so street smart with this sort of thing," Clare asked.

Fiona smiled, "None taken. Well, for being born into privileged lifestyle, practically everything is handed to you. Take alcohol for example, rich parents are more inclined to allow their children to drink, hell even ten year olds are sipping champagne at lavished parties."

"Why would parents present alcohol on a silver platter to their children?" Eli asked confused.

"They figure the more access they give them the less likely they are to abuse it," she shrugged.

"I see," said Clare.

On and on as the limo drove, they entertained themselves with sharing funny stories, listening and singing along to songs, and playing childish games, like the license plate game. They made a good effort to keep themselves distracted from the time; while they still had about almost two hours more of a drive, the Misfits were enjoying themselves and figured to pass the rest of the time, they'd pop in a movie. After much deciding between the four of them, they all came to the agreement of watching Disney's 'Alice in Wonderland.' Adam picked it out and suggested it hoping they would pick up on his ironic joke, which they did and laughed while agreeing wholeheartedly.

During the course of the film, both couples seemed to have a knack for falling so easily into the game of touchy touchy while in the 'watching a movie' atmosphere; typical hormonal couple behavior, not very surprising.

Adam felt Fiona place a soft kiss and nibble on his neck, plus her fingernails started teasingly walking along his thighs as if she were playing keys on a piano, he took notice out of the corner of his eye that Eli and Clare were too busy playing tonsil hockey to see what his little minx of a girlfriend was doing to him.

Bringing Fiona's lips to his, they took no hesitation of opening their mouths to let their tongues meet and play. He could feel both of them growing more heated with the familiar rush threatening to spark in any second to consume them in fire.

Trailing kisses down her jaw, he reached for her neck to bite and suckle gently to not leave any marks, though he wish he could. Fiona let out a whimper, thankfully drowned out from the movie, and cupped him in between his legs, rubbing him softly.

A soft groan escaped his lips.

Sure enough it wasn't so much as his head thinking straight, but something else was definitely straight.

"Really? When we're just inches away from you?" said a sarcastic voice breaking through their clouded brains.

Eli and Clare had come to the end of their own little make-out session and when they both looked over at the other pair, Clare immediately looked away while Eli just laughed; which even that didn't seem to break them out of their friend's pleasure bubble, he then decided to go with the old charm of sarcasm.

Adam and Fiona quickly broke apart, blushing like mad; he looked over to see the movie credits rolling and Eli looking over at them with Clare's face hiding in Eli's chest.

"Oh, so it wasn't your tongue down Clare's throat for the last," Adam said looking at his watch. "Ten minutes?"

"True, but my hands are right here," Eli smirked flicking his wrists in a wave where his left was placed innocently around Clare's shoulder and his right on his leg. "And FYI, I suggest you start thinking about naked men, because your still at attention."

Adam crossed his right leg over to hide his 'problem,' and glared at Eli in annoyance who only laughed some more.

"Men will be boys," Clare sighed to Fiona, both of them wearing amused smiles. When Fiona finally took notice of the scenery through the windows a huge smile grew on her face.

"Hey guys?" Fiona's voice piped in.

"Yeah?" Eli and Clare asked.

"Mm?" Adam looked from Eli to Fiona.

"We're here," Fiona said her smile brightening.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, I know I could have done way better than that, which is why I'll make sure the next chapter makes up for it. Sorry bout that :-\**

**Once again I'm up late finishing and probably won't fall asleep so easily either. ::sighs::**

**Oh well; call me Sleepless in Los Angeles hehe**

**Either way, you guys are awesome :) Thanks for the encouragement. I'll try to keep updating like this as consistent as I can. :) **

**Remember to smile! Stay beautiful. PLUR**

**-Treasure**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Love you guys! :) You're all beautiful ^_^**

**I am now up to only 12 hours of sleep within the last 3 days. **

**What has this story done to me? lol**

**It's almost as if the moment I published this, my heart right then devoted it's full passion into it, and has now turned into an internal alarm clock, waking me up early while shouting, "Get to writing!" lol**

**Just to give a head's up, since I've hogged my mom's laptop in order to write and post the chapters for the last few days, she's putting her foot down not just with me using her computer,but also with me not getting enough sleep. I look like the walking dead and my voice sounds terrible.**

**Don't worry though, I'll be writing everything down in my notebook until I can get the laptop back to type it up. :)**

**So the story may go un-updated for, hopefully, no more than two days. But after those two days,I'll make sure to have chapters ready to type and post :)**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Excitement was a ticking bomb within each of the Misfit's hearts and it only took two words for it to combust within itself, pressing down on their chests as they hold their breath taking in the scenery. Green, brown, blue, green, and more green was all they could see. Words like majestic, wondrous, and breathtaking would never be able to do any justice to describe the sacred beauty of nature's original design. Eli leaned over to roll down the window, and immediately fresh pine and the mild musty smell of dirt filled their noses. That smell is the medicine to their lungs, seeping inside and purifying the poison their bodies are so used to inhaling on a daily basis from the normal city polluted air.

Now this, was true beauty.

The sight of the sparkling blue lake sent a rush through their bodies as they had remembered how desperate they've been waiting for this trip during the agonizing heat wave that plagued their city for weeks.

"Oh! We should be able to see the full view of the cabin as we turn at this corner I believe," said Fiona jumping in her seat like an excited toddler.

When said cabin came into view through a clearing free from trees, Fiona looked at their slightly slacked jaws as they took in where they will be spending their six fun filled weeks. It was a huge three decked logged cabin settled on a grassy slope facing the lake with an average distance from the shore where they also spotted a speedboat parked next to the dock. "You guys act like you've never seen a cabin before," she teased.

"Are those jet skis I see?" Eli asked his eyes growing wider.

Adam looked over at Fiona and gave her a fake stern look, "And there just so happens to be four?"

Fiona innocently smiled and gave a small shrug, "So I added a couple things last minute, sue me."

"It's amazing Fiona," Clare breathed.

The sight disappeared as they continued down the road finally making a left turn into the stretched driveway. Now from this angle, the cabin looked like a normal two story with a deck for a porch. Even though the shock had worn off from seeing the full view of the cabin, excluding Fiona, they knew once they entered inside, more double takes were to come.

As soon as the limo came to a stop they all dashed out stretching their legs as the driver popped the trunk so they were able to just get their stuff together and were good to go.

The limo drove off as they headed up the stairs to the front door while Fiona put her key in the lock, unlocking it, and opened the door and stepped away gesturing for them to enter first. Adam walked through which led him into a very spacious kitchen; when Eli and Clare followed suit, Clare took in the stone countertops, the wooden cabinets, and the polished black porcelain oven, microwave, and dishwasher with unreserved excitement. She had told Fiona from the beginning that she would love to be responsible for the meals during the trip, and Fiona agreed on the condition that she would help.

When they heard Fiona close the door the four walked down the hallway, past the dining table and entered the main living room that looked about the size of a mini ballroom; in Fiona's words, it's simply cozy, in their words, it's HUGE. In a corner was a large plasma flat screen TV with an expensive surround sound stereo system, plush leather couches and a matching loveseat, and a stoned gas log fireplace that seemed to fit two people inside.

As they reached the couches, they stopped, dropped their bags on the floor and seated themselves into the cool leather taking it all in in silence while Fiona sat next to Clare watching them while her body was slightly shaking from the giggles she was withholding with great difficulty.

They haven't even seen the rest of the cabin yet and already Adam,Clare and Eli were entranced by the illuminating glow of the sunlight streaming in through the windowed walls that let outside to the patio. No lightswitch was necessary during the day, the sunlight was literally the light bulb or candle that brightened almost every square inch of the cabin. Just several feet behind the dining table was what looked like a staircase that swirled up and down rather than the normal diagonal stairs.

"Holy...," said Eli.

"Hot damn!" Adam finished for him. "God this is...just..incredible!" Adam shouted throwing a fist in the air. "Whoo!" he hollered jumping up and headed straight for the staircase going up.

"Hey guys," they hear his voice shout from above.

Looking up they see Adam leaning over a railing with a huge smile and sparks in his eyes, then he disappeared again but they could still hear him go, "Oh man, oh man, this is so awesome!"

Then about ten seconds later they watched him come down only to head downstairs. They couldn't hear him as well when he was upstairs but they could still make out him shouting things like, "Oh my god!" or "No way!"

Fiona finally couldn't take it anymore and laughed at her goofball of a boyfriend's antics, "Least someone is enjoying the spoils," she said jokingly turning to Clare and Eli with a grin. "Come on you guys, I know you want to say it."

After a few more moments of silence from the pair, "This is not only incredible; it's fucking AWESOME!" Eli shouted with glee taking off running to join Adam downstairs. Five seconds later they heard Eli's excited voice, "No way!"

"They found the game room," Fiona laughed.

Clare rolled her eyes, "Boys," they said together giggling.

"Fiona, I can't ever thank you enough; this is...dear lord there's not even a word to measure up how grateful I am for all this." said Clare as she gestured to the lake view outside terrace window.

"As long as you guys smile and have a good time, that's all the thanks I could ever ask for," Fiona smiled pulling her in for a hug. "But anyway, welcome to Chateau de Coyne," she said in a male french accent.

Clare laughed,"By the way, I saw a cabinet in the kitchen that looks like it needs to be opened with a key, what is that?" she asked.

"Junk food cabinet," Fiona giggled.

"You've thought of everything haven't you?" Clare asked completely surprised.

"Let's just say I hope you guys are used to surprise," Fiona said. "There's two spacious bedrooms, and one loft bedroom just up those stairs where Adam had gone. You and Eli can choose whichever room you'd like to share.

"Thanks," Clare smiled. "Why don't we go join the boys, I'm wondering if their jaws are actually on the floor."

Getting off the comfortable couch, they proceeded to the stairs and walked down to find a room with wooded walls, multi-beige colored carpeted floor with a Native American designed rug under a full sized pool table, and an air hockey table on the other side of the room. There was also a 51" wide screen TV, a stereo sound system featuring a receiver and 5-disc CD player, a queen-sized suede sleeper couch that Eli was lounging on and a matched loveseat which Adam was settled in.

"What's that over there," Clare pointed to a door with a rectangular window that looked to be a door to a box-shaped closet.

"That's the sauna," said Eli.

Clare laughed, "Is that why you were crying out, 'No way!'"

"That and the hot tub right outside on the patio outside," Adam said pointing to the windowed door as Fiona joined him on the couch while Clare sat with Eli. But after five seconds of sitting down, a chorus of rumbling bellies filled the silence.

"That's my cue," Clare smiled getting up to walk back up the stairs.

"Hey I'm helping you remember," Fiona reminded her.

Eli looked over at Adam, "Shall we join them?"

Adam didn't need to be asked twice, the both jumped up from the couch and began tread back up the stairs.

::LATER::

After a delicious dinner of salad, lasagna and veggies, Fiona forced Clare out of the kitchen making Eli take her for a walk on the lake while she cleaned up; Adam of course stayed behind to help.

"You seriously need to learn when to let other people take care of a mess," Eli teased her while they walked slowly with him behind her and his arms around her waist along the shore going not too far from the cabin.

"It just didn't seem right; Eli she's the one who made all this happen," Clare reasoned. "How could I not feel more inclined to-"

He interrupted her by turning her around to face him, "Look, you heard her, she compromised that we all take turns during the time we're here. Just go with it, think of it as her cabin, her rules."

Clare knew he had a point, but she still wanted to help, helping makes her feel useful.

She could never keep the emotions off her face, but it didn't matter, Eli knew her enough to know almost every spark and every flash that filled those gorgeous blue eyes of hers.

He chuckled, "I can see that look in your eyes Clare, you're not useless."

Clare groaned with a laugh, "Will you just shut up and kiss me."

Eli smirked, "Yes ma'am."

Crashing his lips on hers, Clare let out a soft moan as he nibbled on her lip which allowed his tongue to immediately dive into her mouth and circle around her tongue. Pulling his mouth away Eli trailed his lips down her neck blowing cool air along her collarbone making her body tremble in his arms. He breathed in that soothing scent before he bit slightly hard on her neck, enjoying hearing her cry out especially when his hot tongue licked the spot and began to suckle gently. Her fingers trailed up his arms to clench them into his shoulders as he moved his wet bites across her neck.

"Eli," she moaned her head tilting back.

Eli's head snapped back up, and before she could whimper in protest he kissed her hard and good, putting everything he was feeling into that kiss letting her know just how crazy she drove him every time she moaned his name. The sky slowly transitioned from blue, to gold, then pink; they broke apart when they heard a door slam to see Fiona dashing out of the house with one hand pulling Adam along and the other holding a champagne bottle as they made their way down the slope.

"Come on!" she yelled at them running towards the docks.

"What the hell is she doing?" Eli laughed.

Clare only shrugged still slightly dazed. Smiling wide she then took off running shouting behind her, "Race you there!"

"Oh it's on Blue Eyes!" he smirked running with speed matching with her own.

As they ran side by side Eli was surprised how she well could keep up with him, that is until he slipped a wet finger in her ear.

"ELI!" she shrieked lifting her hand to smack him.

Eli dodged her hand moving his upper body backwards running faster laughing his butt off as she missed and lost her focus and speed wiping her ear.

'I can't believe he did that! she thought pissed off. 'He's DEAD meat.'

Hearing Clare's scream while waiting in the boat Adam and Fiona looked over to see Eli running ahead of her reaching the wooden dock slowing to a smooth walk toward them with Clare trailing way behind shouting, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh great, what did he do now?" Adam groaned.

"Whatever it was, he's definitely going to get it," Fiona smirked knowing that when Clare gets mad, take cover because it's D-day.

"Bet you one day of servitude he'll end up in the water after sunset," Adam wagered.

"Your on," Fiona chirped leaning up to kiss him. Adam could never get tired of her sweet lips, he was about to slide his tongue in her mouth, but of course the King of Cockblockers just had to interrupt; the ironic part was that before Fiona, that title used to belong to him.

"Ok ok break it up love birds," Eli's voice rang.

'Not again; if he keeps that up I'm going to toss him in the water myself,' Fiona inwardly growled.

If they don't settle some stuff soon, it's going to be a bunch of cockblocking throughout the entire six weeks. Sure they're going to have fun together and what not, but when it comes to sexual tension especially for hormonal teenagers, that's an area you don't interrupt and tread.

Pulling away from Adam, Fiona looked up at Eli who was standing on the dock with his eyes covered, she noticed Clare was walking now, but was wearing an evil smile she's so used to seeing on Eli's face. Fiona smirked, "What did you do to Clare?" Clare was getting closer and Eli wasn't paying attention.

He smirked, "We were racing and then I-" he didn't get to finish because as soon as Clare was within arm's reach, she immediately pushed him into the lake. "SHIT!" was the only word that escaped his mouth until it was now filled with cold water.

Coming back up to the surface coughing and sputtering out curses about teasing manipulative virgin girlfriends, his ears took note a chorus of roaring laughter as he reached to climb the wooden ladder. He saw Adam and Fiona were holding onto each other to keep each other from falling down since the huge amount of laughter was seriously doing damage to the strength in their knees, and he looked at Clare. He knew he deserved it, and even found this funny himself, but what made his heart thump in his chest was the sight of Clare laughing. God she looked so gorgeous at this angle; with the pink sky in the background, her red curls swimming in the breeze as her head was thrown back from laughing so hard, her eyes shut and her smiling teeth shining...Clare Edwards is beautiful.

Clare clutched her ribs and gasped for air to calm herself; feeling satisfied watching Eli pull himself on back on the dock dripping wet, she leapt into the boat and took a seat with a smirk on her face. When Fiona was able to stand straight, she reached down and grabbed a towel throwing it to Eli who caught it with a fake scowl on his face.

Adam looked over at his wet best friend, but then his grin was wiped from his face as realization dawned on him, "Aw man Clare, you couldn't wait til AFTER sunset to do that?" he groaned.

Clare looked confused and gave Fiona a 'what is he talking about?' look.

"We heard you yelling and made a wager. Knowing you, we knew that you wouldn't let Eli get away with...well, whatever he did, Adam bet that he would end up in the water after sunset, but as you can see, I won," she laughed pinching Adam's cheek who rolled his eyes.

"How did you know I was going to push him?" Clare asked.

"I think the shout of 'I'm going to kill' you was a pretty well thought out guess for us, but really we just figured that if you didn't then no one wins." said Fiona her eyes twinkling as she let out another laugh. "So what did he do?"

"He gave me a wet willy," Clare scowled at him.

Adam snickered at first, then busted out laughing again as Fiona scrunched her face in disgust. "Yuck," they said together; well, Adam's came out more as a, "Yuuuuck!"

"Yeah yeah, glad to see you guys enjoying yourselves, doesn't anyone care about me?" Eli's voice causing them to look over at him.

Clare scoffed and turned back to Adam, "So what are we doing?"

"Going out to watch the sunset, in fact we better head out now before it's gone," he said.

"Hold up! Thanks to an evil redhead, I'm soaked to the bone, and no way am I going out there. I'll get sick before the trip has even started," Eli babbled while taking his drenched shirt off.

"Relax Eli," Fiona said grabbing an extra towel and leaned down to a duffel bag planted in the corner of the boat. She pulled out a large sweater and sweat pants. "Emergency sweats, just take off those clothes and slip those on and we'll be off."

"Is there anything you're not prepared for?" said Eli unzipping his blue jeans and taking them off, but not before catching his Clare looking over at him her eyes glued to his glistening chest still damp from the water.

He smirked, "See something you like Blue Eyes? I have to take these off, so feel free to watch," he asked tracing the outline of his wet boxers and pulling them slightly.

Adam gagged while Clare looked away with a blush, "So what did you win Fiona?"

"One day of servitude," she said sitting next to Clare keeping her eyes wandering waiting for Eli to finish putting on his clothes.

"Isn't it customery to bet with money?" Eli asked pulling his boxers off, drying himself really fast then pulling the sweats over his hips tightening them.

"Sure Eli, when the normal starting bid for betting in the Coyne family starts at what...five thousand dollars; and all I have in my pocket right now is five bucks that couldn't even be used as a tip," Adam snorted.

"Actually it's ten thousand," Fiona whispered in Clare's ear. "Alright, Eli get your butt in the boat and let's be off," she said pulling the knotted rope over the wooden post allowing the boat slightly drift. Eli's chest was still bare when he leapt in the boat and decided then to shake out his wet hair spraying a bit on Clare in the process.

"Argh! You're a dog!" Clare shouted angrily but laughed anyway.

"You love this dog," he smirked pulling the sweat shirt over his head so Clare could no longer stare at his gorgeous body.

Fiona started the boat and made sure everyone was settled before taking off smoothly along the small waves. Adam couldn't help but think she was too cute the way her green eyes shimmered with happiness as she drove the boat; as she sped up a little faster her dark hair cascaded in a straight line behind her, she looked over at him and smiled. Adam's heart felt light and floaty; he remembered how he used to make fun of Eli whenever he'd be expressing his thoughts on how Clare made him feel. Now he could see what he meant; when you see your love's smile, it captures you in this warm bubble of a serene melody, the world is playing a song and your feet can't help but put a skip in your walk.

Fiona drove the boat further out towards the middle of the lake until finally coming to a stop and turning it off. "Adam, can you please get the glasses out from that compartment there," she pointed right near his feet as she grabbed the wine bottle opener.

"You got it babe," he said.

Opening it up, he pulled out four glasses, placing them carefully on the side waiting for Fiona to finish opening the bottle.

With a 'POP' the cork came out. Adam handed Fiona one glass at a time as she filled them up with cold and bubbly champagne passing one to each of them smiling. Looking out to the horizon behind them she grinned, "Just in time," she sighed happily.

They turned their heads to see the sun just starting to disappear over the mountain side creating a massive layered rainbow sunset.

"I know we could have done this back at the cabin since we're drinking tonight, but I wanted this to be special, especially since from the decks at the cabin you can't see the sunset," she said sitting down next to Adam. Fiona raised her glass, "So here we are, a toast to the Misfits."

"Cheers," they toasted in unison clinking their glasses together and drank.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Don't kill me please. Sorry had to cut it right here, but like I stated above, I have to give myself a break. I hope this made up for my last atrocity of a chapter, but thank you for reviewing :) **

**Well; hope you liked this chapter, if I made you laugh, then I'll be even more happy xp Hope I didn't miss many mistakes or what not. **

**Ok now that I finished my brain is starting to crash on me. X)**

**Thanks for everything ^_^ Until then!**

**Stay smiling. Stay beautiful. PLUR**

**-Treasure**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! :)**

**Refreshed and better than ever. **** Also took care of some business which was a plus (less distraction to keep me from writing)**

**Sorry for the wait, but I hope this piece of good news will be a small consolation; I got a new laptop! ^_^ So I guess I can't ever use the excuse of not having access to a computer xp haha**

**Anyway…..on with the chapter ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After their heartfelt toast to wonderful and exciting adventures they know they're going to have, Fiona drove them back to the docks. The sky now reached a smoky and hazy indigo color; the once green trees and brown dirt were blending together as the shadows pursued itself onto the land, inhaling the colors as everything got darker and darker. For Clare there could be no other perfect place to lend your mind, to experiment the thoughts of the universe; she now couldn't wait till Saturday. As they almost reached the cabin something reflected off one of the electric lamps outside the house just off to the side, it was too dark to make out but it definitely looked like a separate patio.

"Hey Fi, what's that over on the side?" she said pointing.

"Oh that's the other outdoor patio; you guys didn't notice it when we pulled up to the front because it's concealed by the trees." She smiled. "I'll show you guys when we get back inside, which reminds me, we'll be taking our drinks in the game room."

"Jolly good," Eli chirped in a cute English accent. Clare laughed at him tugging his hair. "Hey woman, watch the hair thank you," he glared playfully. They took off running up the stairs while Adam and Fiona took their time shaking their heads at their adorable friends they will always love and cherish. After removing their shoes by the front door as they were inside, they all headed to the staircase to head down to the game room but Fiona quickly stopped them for a moment.

"There," she pointed past the dining table, two patio doors which led outside. "Out there is a large fire pit and wooden patio with a barbeque." For once, Eli and Adam were not so shocked to hear a detail about the cabin; from that thought alone sent an amused smile on both Clare and Fiona's faces as they giggled together.

"Are you guys finished?" asked Adam smiling at the pair.

"Almost, you guys head down, I'll be right back," said Fiona heading to one of the bedrooms.

Eli and Adam looked at Clare with a questioning look; she only gave a shrug and nodded her head to the stairs to head down. After less than five minutes of reaching the game room and settling themselves on the couches waiting, Fiona reappeared with, what looked like to be, a small square-shaped duffel bag draped over her arm, a stack of plastic ringed sodas in one hand and a key in the other. She set the bag down behind the couch, passed the sodas to Adam and made her way to a cabinet settled just behind the pool table.

"Let's get this party started!" Fiona cheered unlocking the cabinet and proceeded to pull out a bottle out from the stack of numerous bottles neatly aligned in the cupboard. She turned only to meet Adam and Eli's bugged eyes and she laughed looking over at Clare with a, 'I knew that was coming' expression.

"Where did that cabinet come from?" Adam asked.

"Really? Did the shock of the cabin really affect your eyesight when we got here? And there I thought you were absorbing everything" Clare laughed.

"I was absorbing everything; I just got distracted by the awesome pool table and Jacuzzi. Besides, like you didn't notice that extra patio on the side," Adam teased right back.

"Hey, you didn't see that either and in my defense, trees were blocking it from sight, I don't see any trees in here, do you?" said Clare looking around the room to emphasize on her point.

Eli and Fiona started laughing at the two. 'We haven't even started yet, I wonder if they're worse when they're drunk,' Fiona thought with a small laugh. With the bottle and a small box in hand, Fiona walked over to where she settled the duffel bag, picked that up and walked over to join the group on the floor by the table. Placing the bag on the floor, the bottle and box on the table, she reached down, unzipped the bag with a wide grin on her face and pulled out a video camera.

And it wasn't just any video camera, it was a….

"Holy smokes! Adam exclaimed. "That's a Sony Handycam!"

Fiona just laughed and placed it in his reaching hands. "Again…simple?" he asked raising his eyebrows at his cheeky girlfriend.

"Hey, that was only twenty-five hundred dollars, the sales woman took off a thousand because I am one terrific customer," she explained with a small shrug of her shoulders while reading over the bottle of alcohol she chose for them.

Clare's eyes widened at Fiona, 'Twenty-five hundred dollars? And here she is shrugging as if she only spent five dollars for a disposable camera sold in a liquor store.'

Seriously, is there anything that you haven't thought of yet?" he asked his eyes marveling at the camera in his hands turning it on to give it a little test run.

"No," she said immediately smiling wider. "Shots anyone?" she asked taking out a four shot glasses from the interior padded box and filling them up.

That got their attention.

"What are you serving?" asked Eli taking his shot and taking a sniff.

"Glenlivet," Clare said without thinking. 'Shit,' she thought frantically. 'What did I say that for? We're here to have fun.' Fiona and Adam looked at her with curious smiles on their faces but Eli was still peering at his glass.

Eli whistled, "Whiskey, nice," then he did a double take at Clare. "Wait, how did you know what it's called? Are there more secrets you're hiding in that pretty head of yours?" he teased.

Clare shook her head lightly taking her own shot and kept her eyes on it instead of him, "No, it's the kind my Dad drinks," she said nonchalantly, but all three could see that flicker of sadness on her face even though she covered it up with a small smile and a laugh, "Plus I recognized the bottle."

Lucky for Clare Adam decided to cut in with one hand grabbing his glass and the other holding up the now recording camera pointing it at Eli, "So are we just going to sit here all night or are we going to drink these bad boys?"

Eli smirked, "Or we could play a drinking game. And I think that you might want to keep that camera off," he said twirling his glass giving off a mischievous and suave demeanor toward the camera.

Fiona's eyes brightened, "You got my attention, what'd you have in mind?"

"Anyone every play Flip, Sip, or Strip?" he asked looking at them wiggling his eyebrows.

Clare groaned, "Typical males, always going for the games that have stripping involved."

"That's because 90% of drinking games involve stripping," Eli pointed out.

"He's got a point," said Fiona.

"Of course,"Eli exclaimed with his chin in the air.

Adam smacked Eli's head while keeping the camera on him, "Ok Mr. Know It All, care to explain the rules because I've never played,"

"Simple, we take turns flipping a coin, we don't have to catch it, but we call out, of course, heads or tails; if you guess right, then you pass it to the right. If you guess wrong, then you pass it to the left and you either take a shot or strip." He explained his smile growing wider. "Upside to the game is if you get three correct guesses in a row, then you can retrieve an article of clothing and put it back on." Eli looked at their faces and let out a laugh as he noticed a round of blushes on their faces. They were a singular color wheel of pink; from Fiona it was a light blush, to Adam, medium, to Clare, a dark pink.

'Oh great,' Clare thought. 'I am so screwed.'

"I'm intrigued; let's play, but first, we take our shots right now," Fiona said raising a second toast.

"Here here," Clare smiled.

They took their shots, for Clare the burning feeling down her throat almost seemed too much, she coughed and before she could make a move to grab one of the sodas sitting on the table, Eli had one opened handing it to her. She smiled sheepishly before taking a quick swig, "I'm a wuss I know. Give me a break; technically that was my first taste of alcohol."

"Keep up with the shots and soon the taste will be nothing, that's what makes shots like that deadly," Fiona promised with a look of knowing on her face. "Ok then, no camera this time. Next time; it's filming day."

"Fair enough, are we ready to play?" asked Adam turning the camera off and handing it back while fishing a quarter out of his pocket. "Who's first?" he asked holding it out in his palm.

No one said anything until Fiona took it from his hands, "You guys are chickens,"

Clare stuck her tongue out laughing while Eli said, "I thought of the game, I shouldn't have to be entitled to go first."

"Says you," Fiona smirked flipping the coin and calling out, "Tails," before it hit the table. Sure enough, it was tails. "Your next Clare," she grinned widely.

Clare sighed, took the quarter, flipped it calling out, "Tails," which, unlucky for her, landed on heads. 'Dammit,' she cursed in her head.

'So, what's it going to be Blue Eyes? Shoot or strip?" he asked his eyes gleaming.

"Pour me another Fi," she said. Clare figured that if anything, she would rather strip with a bit more alcohol in her system than sober; at least with her mind clouded it should be easier, right? You better believe it. Besides, that didn't sound like such a bad thought to her due to all of them being out far from home with no worry about getting into trouble. This was the time to break out and cut the tense edge off their plates and give in to being…simply loose.

"Brave woman," Fiona nodded her head pouring the whiskey into the waiting glass. As soon as it was filled, Clare closed her eyes and poured the bland warm liquid down her throat not noticing the burn this time.

"Your turn again Fiona," Clare smirked feeling more brave. Fiona looked confused for a moment but Clare answered her silent question, "I guessed wrong, so therefore must be passed back to you."

"Oh right," she said taking the quarter calling out, "Heads." She was right again, and again it was Clare's turn.

"Someone up there obviously wants to see another side of you Clare," Eli teased as she flipped the quarter again. "Tails," she guessed. Wrong again, so she took another whiskey shot.

"Heads," Fiona guessed. The quarter landed on tails for her this time. "Shot for me," she said pouring herself one.

"You girls are such babies when it comes to any sort of indecent exposure," Adam commented taking the quarter flipping and calling out heads which landed on tails.

Clare had no idea why she felt verbal urges, must've been from the alcohol, but before she could stop herself, "Hey we have our dignity," she said. "And plus we have more to hide than you do…..that is if you have anything to begin with."

Fiona made a sizzling sound like popping oil in a pan and gave Clare a high five while both boys cracked up despite that the joke was on them. Instead of taking another shot like the girls had, Adam took off his shirt; Fiona ogled him like he was a yummy piece of candy that she was craving at the moment, very sweet candy in fact. Adam caught her look and grinned raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ahem," Eli cleared his throat. "Ok, my turn." He called out tails. Heads.

"Now who's a baby?" Fiona laughed as Eli took a shot instead of stripping.

"Hey Adam is the one who said that not me, and yet I get burned in the process anyway just for being a guy," he whined.

"My turn," Clare said. She called out tails, and again she was wrong so she took another shot.

Fiona flipped and guessed right which led back to Clare who luckily guessed right also; she started to feel very warm with her head mentally drifting and a touch of tingles poking her skin almost making her want to giggle and not stop.

Now being Fiona's turn again, she guessed wrong and decided to strip off her shirt. Over and over the game went on, and about after ten minutes of playing Clare was now in her bra and panties, Fiona in her bra and jeans, Adam in his boxers, and Eli with only his shirt off but carried a drunk grin on his face that mirrored Fiona's. Although Clare didn't read it from his face, she could tell by Eli's tense form he was trying his best to be on his best behavior, but seeing Clare clad only in her underwear was certainly proving to be the toughest challenge yet.

As for Adam and Fiona; Fiona, of course being drunk, was not hiding any hint from what her eyes were suggesting as they traveled from Adam's face down his chest and lower till she looked back into his eyes to see a bit of a blush on his cheeks. She thought it was cute that at times it's usually Adam who blushes the most between the two of them. Adam could see that she was watching his eyes with a knowing grin as they were showing signs of wanting to just stare at her breasts.

Clare's head felt itself gradually becoming dizzy, like her vision was swimming in a swirling pool of warm air, her every movement seemed to vibrate, causing a friction that flew into her abdomen in streams of fire. She felt like moving around, putting her arms out and circle round and around until she fell to the ground. She supposed that this is what it must feel like to be in some sort of a mental drunken stupor. Eli noticed her heated cheeks, the glazed look in her eyes, and absorbed this creating a devilish spark in his own. Clare blushed then proceeded to grab her shirt and shorts from the pile and put them back on. Fiona, Eli, and Adam followed suit grabbing their own clothes and placing them back on.

"Claaare," Fiona giggled. Her body, even when sitting on the ground, was swaying from side to side, presenting as an example of what happens when you choose to drink rather than to strip. "I think it's time," she said getting up, shaking slightly, leaned onto the couch's arm to hold herself upright. "That we get something else to drink." She said heading to the liquor cabinet. After looking over a few bottles she grasped one and turned to show them her next chosen liquor was 'Gran Patron Platinum,' the most expensive tequila.

"I could use another drink," Clare said before she could stop herself. Adam grabbed the camera again and started to record as he and Eli laughed.

"Wait! Wait! I HAVE to get that on camera," Adam joked pointing it towards Clare. "Come on Clare, say it one more time."

Being slightly buzzed Clare's body was on alert and acted as if being controlled by instinct, and right now she just tilted her head and was confused at the fuss her boyfriend and best friend were making so she just repeated, "I could….use another drink right now?"

"There you have it," Adam started turning the camera to face him. "You just witnessed an already slightly drunk Saint Clare asking for more alcohol, more shocking surprises to come? Maybe so, we'll catch you later folks," he finished turning the camera off.

"You're (giggle) ridiculous," Clare breathed. 'Now my breathing is speeding up, man do I feel out of whack.' She thought.

"Nothing like some good 'ole Tequila to heighten the fun!" Fiona slurred as she walked back over to them swaying her hips side to side as if beats of a mariachi song was playing.

After a few more rounds of tequila, Clare held up her shaking hand giggling, "No…(giggle) more for me, I (giggle) think…I've had enough," she let out a tiny hiccup.

Eli smiled and leaned more against Clare his eyes looking around in a drunken haze. "Can't argue with you little Edwards," he purred.

"Hey!" she cried out with laugh. "I'm not so little anymore," she pointed to her body. "Does this look like a little girl's body to you?"

Eli's eyes lingered on her breasts for a moment before turning his hazed eyes to hers, "No," he said in voice that sent goosebumps up her arms.

"You guys are (hiccup) revolting," Adam slurred.

"And what are you and Fi?" Eli smirked. "Pure and innocent?"

"Far from it," Fiona tried to say in a deep sexy tone but burst into laughter as soon as the words left her mouth while Eli and Clare stared at her in shock and started to laugh as well. Adam blushed so red it was a light signal begging, "Stop!"

After more "conversations" that contained more talk that wouldn't make much sense to any sober being if there were any present, the evening came to its close as the clock on the wall rang the bells of three am. With the sight of Fiona's head in Adam's lap on the couch in a drunken/awake in between state of sleep, and Clare trying to blink back her normal vision as she felt the buzzing seeping away, Adam and Eli proceeded to clean up for the night. While Clare placed the bottles back in the liquor cabinet, Eli washed the glasses in the bathroom sink and placed them back into the padded box. Adam whispered gently into Fiona's ear, soothing her into standing up as he helped her walk out of the room and up the stairs while Eli and Clare leaned also on each other following behind turning the lights off; they weren't as drunk as they were before, but they still had a slight buzz to the brain enough to make them stagger.

"Sleep well man," said Eli as they all stood just out the doors of their bedrooms.

"Ditto," Adam chuckled as Fiona smiled and attempted a sleepy wave of goodnight.

Eli and Clare walked into their room before Adam shut off the hall light and closed his door; Clare bent over to grab her suitcase, which is not very wise to do even if your slightly sober than a few hours before, and felt her body swaying to the side almost seeming too heavy to hold straight. She tried to balance herself by standing straight but that only made the rush to her head worse as she felt her knees buckle and eyelids become heavy with swirling rainbow specks flying all around the room, but before she could topple over, Eli grabbed her from behind holding her body close to his keeping her standing, "Woah, easy there Blue Eyes, don't need you getting banged up from the floor."

If Clare thought the rush she just endured was something; oh boy did she feel something entirely different with Eli's body pressed against hers. That sent more waves of a pleasurable calling that seemed to lift her body off the ground into a sanctified river of fire. Since Eli was not facing Clare, her body melting in his arms was mistaken, in his mind, for exhaustion.

"Time for bed Clare," he said with a small chuckle.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that," she drawled out in a sexy tone turning in his arms. 'Damn, where did that come from?' she thought.

'What the-?' he thought. 'That's new,' "Time to sleep Clare," Eli said placing his hands on her shoulders pushing her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Make me," she said sticking her tongue out.

"I just might bite that off one of these days," his tone promising.

"Oh really? Well that would be a shame considering I wouldn't be able to do this," She said standing back up to lick his neck and his ear, "Or this" her voice huskily whispered as she licked the inside of his ear grabbing his earlobe with her teeth giving it a little nibble. Eli groaned as he tried to pull himself together, despite that his lower half, of course, didn't want to listen.

"Clare," he moaned as he tried to fight to get his head straight while trying to get the other limp.

"Touch me Eli," she breathed pressing her body against his.

As soon as she said that, there was no way Eli's mind could overpower the sudden strings disguised as instinct attaching to his limbs taking over; he growled and threw Clare on the bed covering her waiting lips with his, diving into her mouth with his tongue taking in every inch he could reach in her crevice hearing her moan deep in her throat and feeling her hands go into his hair and massage his scalp. He loved her fingers doing that, her nails were the soothing sparks that ignited just the right flame in his blood. He kissed her more fervently reaching for her shirt and pulled it over her head along with his and covered her lips again before she could blush.

Clare didn't mind it one bit when he pulled her shorts off along with his pants leaving him in his boxers; not even when she felt his hands slide up her smooth legs all the way reaching her bra covered breasts to grope them, in fact she welcomed it, thrived on it. She moaned and felt her back arch into him and was surprised when his hands immediately slid under and unclasped her bra with such ease she barely had time to register him attaching his lips to her shoulder to place burning butterfly kisses trailing down her arm as he pulled the straps off. 'God, how does he do that?' she thought as he threw her bra out of sight. With her now bare skin against his they moaned at the contact that scalded them with intense heat, Eli's eyes nearly rolled back from her exploring fingers brimming that danced across his chest scraping her nails softly against him.

He leaned back a little to take in the sight of her, she was beautiful. Clare wasn't nervous before when he was giving her body attention while removing her bra but now that he stopped to stare she couldn't help but blush under his hungry leering eyes and move her hands to cover herself. Eli anticipated that; he grasped her wrists in a tight grip, keeping them at her sides, as he leaned to whisper against her lips, "You can't hide anything from me," he kissed her lips, her left cheek and her right cheek, "You could have ten blouses on, it wouldn't make a difference, I could still see this gorgeous body of yours." He kissed her forehead, her chin, her neck, lower down to the middle of her lightly heaving chest, "I…see…you." He licked back up to her neck extracting a whimper and a raise of her hips up into his erection which almost blew his last thread of control; she tasted like heaven. He could escape into everything about her; her smile, her touch, her embrace, her skin, and oh her scent. That sweetness is all over her, wrapping itself in him again; he nuzzled his nose in her neck and breathed her in moving across her neck with his hands moving from her wrists and coming to just below her breasts curving over her nipples only with his thumbs.

Clare loved the attention he was giving her; she knew he was no religious man, but he was touching her as if he was worshiping her body with so much love that it sprang a light in her so bright and hot she thought her blood would evaporate from the heat. Clare couldn't tolerate this teasing anymore; it was almost too much; she almost wondered how people could play games like that for a long period of time; talk about gifted. No, what was gifted were his hands and his fingers, both playing her body hotter than Jimi Hendrix could play the guitar. How could she have denied herself this for so long?

"Eli," she moaned.

As soon as he heard her say his name, Eli cupped her soft mound and brought his lips down to lick the already erected bud, engulfed her breast and began to suckle like a starved newborn while groping her other neglected breast. Clare cried out his name again louder clenching his shoulders as she writhed beneath him, her hips moving against his erection and he responded with a push of his hips into her own and a little nibble on her nipple.

His hand and lips left her breasts to claim her lips again in a heated tongue war kiss while his left hand slid down like a blind man's memorizing her skin all the way to rest just above her underwear tracing along the line; then started teasing her by slipping his fingers in but not enough.

'If he doesn't touch me soon, I just might scream,' she thought. Clare tried to lift her hips again to maneuver his hand to slide lower but he wasn't having any of that.

"Patience is a virtue Clare," Eli purred in her ear taking a bite on her lobe like she had done to him.

"Not when being teased it's not," Clare whimpered.

"Oh believe me, it is," he said crashing his lips to hers again while slipping his middle finger inside her; he moaned with her, though hers was much louder and he loved it, and was pleased by the wet evidence on his fingers as he thrust his finger in and out agonizingly slow. The feeling of his finger inside her was foreign to Clare, but she could still feel that heat building each time his finger brushed a path all around her tight walls. Her hands went to his hair again and massaged them through his soft locks to show her enthusiasm and pleasure she was receiving. She was so incredibly wet, it was easy when he added a second finger, Clare broke from his lips trying to contain herself from screaming by biting her lip. Eli smirked at her attempt and curved his fingers and circled them in a shape each time as he started to thrust deeper inside her; he relished the sexy mewls and whines that now escaped her mouth as she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Clare's hands started to pull on his hair harder as his fingers picked up a faster pace; her hips, as if answering to his fingers command, rose up to meet them.

"Eli, god Eli…I..ah," her moans came out in pants.

"God you're so fucking wet," Eli groaned in her ear his fingers now thrusting faster than ever.

His tone as he cursed in her ear was so sexy it increased the flames in her walls as she clenched around his fingers, the tightening knot unraveling in spirals of pleasure, coursing through her body from her toes to her head. When his fingers moved in a circle inside her, they brushed over her sensitive spots in a unison of vibrating drums that fed the spiraling fire; she had never known what it was like to feel this good, it almost made her want to cry.

Not being able to take it, Clare grabbed his face and kissed him hard letting her whimpering escape against his lips. Her breathing was increasing in erratic pants, everything was speeding up; the rush, his fingers, her gasping all pushing together bringing her body higher and higher up to the clouds and into the warm light. The knot almost seemed too good, these pulsing energetic spots on her body so overwhelming she was almost afraid of letting it go, afraid if it stopped, she really would cry. Her body was acting fully on its own instincts now, her clenching walls, her rising hips.

"Eli, I'm…ah," Clare couldn't talk, not when she felt she was burning, the words were stuck in her throat as the light got brighter and brighter from his thrusting fingers.

"That's it baby, let go," he bit into her neck suckling on her weakest spot and that tipped her over the edge falling into her first orgasm.

"Eli!" Clare screamed, she didn't care, as her body arched numbed in that position as the knot coiled chain burst through every pore of her skin and every blood cell in her veins; she saw dancing colors more vividly than her head rush from standing too quickly. Eli kissed her passionately as her body was coming down from her high; her body relaxed in a long breath then started to pant again as if she had just run a mile in five minutes. Eli pulled away from her lips to give her another peck as he smiled down at her, "Call it natural talent," he raised his eyebrows daring her to contradict him.

Clare couldn't help but laugh lightly, "Of all times for your arrogance to pop out, it has to be now?"

"Just stating a fact," he smirked. "A fact that made you-"

Clare silenced him with another kiss, fighting her tongue with his as her hand slid down his chest heading lower reaching his boxers, and was about to place her hand inside until he stopped her.

Eli pulled away and shook his head, "You're worn out," he leaned in breathing against her lips. "And believe me when I say I love being the one to make your body squirm and heat up, so don't worry about me," he whispered.

"You'll give in another time," she smirked tiredly and yawned.

"Never said I wouldn't," he smirked back kissing her sweetly again before they pulled themselves under the warm sheets and comforter and shut their eyes falling into slumbering fantasies to the natural sounds of the sleeping forest and nocturnal wanderers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok either I didn't do enough or I went overboard? **

**You tell me LoL**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if there are those who didn't like it.  
**

**More updates to come :) **** Thanks for putting up with me lol xp  
**

**Stay smiling. And stay beautiful ^_^ PLUR**

**-Treasure**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys are all beautiful, thank you so much for the reviews ^_^**

**They're very encouraging. **

**Don't hate me for this, and just be patient when you start this chapter. Just read on….and in the center you'll find the surprise ;)**

_**Warning: **__**More lemons and there will be smoking in this chapter.**_

**Anyway, time to kick their vacation into gear and add some more spices _^ I think you'll enjoy my recipe. **

**On with the chapter….**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi**

_**P.S. Important message about story at the end of the chapter! Nothing bad I swear xp**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 6

Day 2- Monday

Hangovers are neither the best nor the most appreciated in the drinker's world, but it is the most eloquent fact of consequence; there's a price to everything, especially for some untamed fun. The Misfits realized this the second each of their eyes opened to the streaming sunlight which in turn spiked a loud pang as if a church bell had rung in their heads. Groans and digging heads into pillows seeking salvation in the comforts of softness is another common reaction to the after effects of drinking.

Fiona was lying on her stomach with her arm draped over Adam's hidden form; she lifted her head to look over to see Adam's head under a pillow. Even though her head was twitching as if there were raking nails scratching on a blackboard, she couldn't help the warm glow that seemed to ease the pain as her body filled up with it as she lifted the pillow to see his eyes scrunched, obviously awake. "Hey there drunky," she teased.

"Me? I'm not the one who downed tequila like a fish." Adam reminded her opening his blue gems that she loved to see in the morning light; like a refreshing drink of water or dive into a pool to wake you up. But tequila, oh just the name of it brought another clang ringing her mind to dizziness; she could still somewhat taste the bland sweetness on her tongue. Adam noticed her face go pale and immediately felt terrible, not the sick hangover terrible, that went away and was replaced with the worry. "Oh babe I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm fine," she waved her hand closing her eyes trying to focus on her breathing. "I think I just need some hot tea."

Adam looked over at the digital clock that said 11:03am. "You hungry at all?" he asked.

Fiona smiled and nodded, "I just need this headache to go away first." Adam smiled back and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, but before she could move away, he put his hand behind her head to deepen the kiss instigating a fight with his tongue on hers. Fiona fought back as fervently but gave in as he tightened his hand in her hair making her moan giving him the opportunity to grab her tongue with his teeth and began to suck gently.

"You know if you keep that up," Fiona breathed as he moved to suck on her neck. "We won't be eating anytime soon."

"I could always eat you for breakfast," Adam whispered against her skin and look at her to see the lovely blush transcend on her cheeks. Hell even her eyes gave off a blushed sparkle before they closed again as they resumed their heated kissing only to be interrupted by an even louder rumble of their stomachs.

Fiona laughed, "Tea and food first?"

"Apparently," Adam sighed. "Traitor," he muttered to his stomach while Fiona laughed at him and got out of bed straightening the blue plaid dress shirt she was wearing that came down to the bottom of her thighs.

"You know I've been wanting that back," he said with a look of fake annoyance that quickly turned into a grin as he took in her long creamy legs that were still exposed.

"How long has it been?" she asked innocently with a glimmer in her eyes. She was just too adorable.

"Four months," he sighed getting up, not bothering to put on a shirt, to follow her out to the hallway where they found Clare and Eli also just exiting their room. Eli was also shirtless with only his black boxers on and Clare had on a large purple T-shirt and white PJ shorts.

"You guys hungry?" Fiona asked.

"Sure, I want to eat now before my headache comes back," Eli squinted his eyes rubbing his head.

"You get irregular ones too?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, and it's fucking annoying," he grumbled.

Clare gave him a small smile and put her arm around his waist as they all walked to the kitchen. "You guys up for Omelettes?" Clare asked. A chorus of rumbling tummies answered her question. "I'll take that as a yes," she giggled. Eli went to go join Adam who had his head on the mahogany breakfast nook table at the far end corner of the kitchen, as he sat down he patted Adam's back. "It'll pass." He promised.

"What can I do Clare?" Fiona asked grabbing a pan out from one of the bottom cupboards.

"Beat the eggs while I cut the tomatoes and peppers?" Clare suggested moving to the refrigerator getting out a bowl of eggs.

"Of course," Fiona smiled taking the bowl. "I'll also grate the cheese."

"I feel spoiled," Adam muttered with his head on the table.

"You guys are spoiled," Fiona and Clare chanted together.

After brunch, with their tummies satisfied, not too far behind along then came the familiar painful tightening in their heads that not even two cups of hot tea could prevent. "Oh shit, is there any Aspirin around?" Eli asked putting his head on the table.

"I have something that will take care of us," Fiona said her voice reassuring but her face still scrunched and eyes closed, obviously an instinct trying to ease away the throbbing pain in her head like the rest of them were doing. She got up and headed back into her and Adam's room where she came back out dressed in shorts and a blue shirt carrying another small bag.

"What's in there?" asked Adam.

"This," she pointed smiling. "is our herbal medicine, you guys forget already?"

"Perfect timing," said Adam clutching his head.

"We're going to smoke? It's not even noon," Clare pointed out.

"Well," Fiona started looking at the digital clock sitting on a shelf that read 11:59am; then turned to 12:00pm. "There we go, now it's noon," she smiled in satisfactory.

"She got you there Clare, I vote we take this outside," Adam said looking out the windows. "It looks nice out this afternoon." At the word afternoon he gave an amused pointed look at Clare who glared playfully and punched his shoulder. "Yow! Damn, control your woman Eli!" he rubbed his shoulder pouting.

"And do what? Put her on a leash?" Eli smirked over in her direction. Clare responded with a glare that spoke in high volume, 'Drop the thought or die.'

Fiona giggled leaning to rub Adam's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I think you'll live," she smiled. "Want some medicine to make it better?"

Adam's face lit up in a bright smile, "Hell yeah, what are we waiting for!" He shouted getting out of his seat and going outside to the patio.

"I suppose anything to get rid of the aching will suffice," Clare sighed with a smile and stood up with Eli and Fiona to follow them outside going around the fire pit to where Adam was already seated at a picnic table just off to the edge of the slope but blocked by metal railing to keep anyone from falling. As they sat down together, they all seemed to catch the vibe from each other of staying silent and just listened. Birds were singing in the tree tops, some calling for their mates, some attracting mates, and some singing in praise for the warm sun. The scenery seemed to reflect a violet tint among the fresh green as the sun became shaded by fluffy ever changing clouds. In the distance a calling that seemed to come from a moose could be heard.

"Here we are," said Fiona as she opened her bag and pulled out a simple looking glass pipe painted inside with striped swirling strands of color; one strand striped black and white, another with blue and green, and a third with gold and silver blending together towards the end point and with specks of forest green around the bowl shaped end. Fiona smiled proudly, "This I got for free, a gift from a friend."

"It's beautiful," Clare stared.

"Eli," Fiona smiled in his direction. "You've had experience with this already so you shall be the one to pack this." She said placing the fragile pipe in his hand.

Eli smiled. "It'll be my pleasure," he bowed his head. Clare gently rolled her eyes while shaking her head, she will never be bored with his quirks. "Of course I will need some-," as Eli was talking, Fiona held out her fist and opened her hand to reveal a long stem with a fat bulk of crystallized weed resting in her palm. "green…to pack…in…this." he finished slowly as he and the rest of them stared at Fiona's hand in shock.

"Is this enough?" Fiona asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"That's more than enough, from looking at it I'd say that's good for at least 5 bowls between the four of us." His voice trailed off as he continued to eye the green in her hand.

"If you're worried about conserving, no need to worry, I think we have enough to last us while we're here." Fiona said while pulling out a lighter, not realizing what she just said until too late. "Oops," she groaned. 'I'm going to end up killing everyone.' She mused to herself.

Silence. For thirty seconds the group just stared at her, if they weren't so struck dumb, they would have found a lot of humor how it's barely their second day of this fun, free, and wild vacation and they just might end up having heart attacks before the week is out.

"Just how much…," Adam said quietly and slowly. "Is 'enough to last us while we're here' exactly?"

Fiona's eyes widened slightly, "I think you better stay in the dark with this one. But to put some ease into your minds, it's not enough for smoking every day while we're here. We're here to have fun yes, but not based on only this kind of fun. Now Eli, get that bowl packed so everyone can take a hit and calm down."

Eli with wide eyes, just nodded dumbly, took the weed from her, took a good chunk off the stem and broke it into pieces placing them inside the glass bowl as quickly but steadily as he could. Then out of nowhere he softly called out, "Marco."

"Polo? Eli, what the-?" Adam started but stopped as Eli handed the pipe to him.

"Just take a hit junior, and don't think," Eli said handing him a lighter.

"Umm…what do I do?" he asked his cheeks turning a little pink.

"Take it slow; you're right handed, so what you do is…you see that little hole on the side of the bowl?" asked Eli.

"Yeah" Adam answered.

"Ok, you fist your left hand, flex your index finger and thumb like you were making a loser sign," Eli explained. "Good, now curve your fingers in and place the bowl end in between your index finger with the thumb covering the hole…that's it;" he praised watching Adam pick up easily. "Alright grasshopper, you're going to take the lighter, tilt the flame on the green, suck in gently keeping your thumb on the hole until you see the green catch a little burn, you'll know when the tips start to glow. Then take the flame off, release your thumb, and inhale, don't worry, I'll walk you through it."

"You should make a video seminar or something, teach other young grasshoppers like him," Clare teased poking his shoulder.

"Maybe I should," Eli put a fake thinking expression on his face.

"What was with the whole Marco Polo thing?" Fiona asked amused.

"It's a little game my cousins like to do, whoever says Polo first gets greens," said Eli.

"Greens?" Clare and Fiona asked at the same time.

"Greens; like the first hit, getting it while it's fresh and not practically charcoal. That's not the only game they like to play, there's another one where you say, 'If you want weed and you know it, clap your hands,'" he sang clapping his hands. "And whoever claps their hands gets to have a hit, if there are people who didn't clap, they don't get any."

Adam and Fiona laughed while Clare asked, "Did you learn that by not clapping or did you catch on quickly."

"I caught on quickly, what you think?" he asked indignantly.

"Ok Dr. Doom, care to spot me here?" Adam smirked holding the pipe ready to his mouth.

"Go for it, I'm watching," said Eli.

Adam flicked the lighter, the flame was lit, he tilted it as Eli had told him to do; inhaled, and when he saw the green catch a fire amber on the edges he pulled the lighter away, "Good job, now take your thumb off and start inhaling, but slowly, don't want you to-," Eli said, but Adam pulled the pipe away coughing out a huge puffs of smoke. "Bust out coughing." He finished chuckling to himself.

After passing it to Fiona, he was still coughing and took a swig out of the water bottle Clare brought out. "Like swallowing stink gas," he rasped out before coughing again.

"Hey, watch what you call Mary Jane, she'll get you later," Eli smirked.

"Care to spot me too?" Fiona asked him.

"Ready when you are," said Eli.

Fiona flicked the flame on the lighter, did the same as Adam, bringing the end to her lips, and inhaling, "Ok stop," said Eli. She let go of the lighter button, pulled her thumb off and inhaled, the smoked burned her throat as she sputtered it out.

"(cough) Here (cough)," Fiona handed the pipe and lighter to Eli bringing her hand to her mouth to cover her coughing. Sure it seemed like swallowing stink gas, but Adam and Fiona couldn't shake that there was a certain pressure pressing and curving in their chests that felt good in the midst of their coughing spasm. When it was over, the pressure released and soothed up their throats and clouded their brain.

"Not bad you guys," he praised handing it to Clare. "Your turn Blue Eyes."

She opened her mouth to protest, "AH! No, first timers go first," he reasoned. Clare closed her mouth and took the pipe from him. She's a nervous creature by nature, so it couldn't helped when her hands shook slightly as she tried to hold it up to her lips, after pausing for a few moments her hands steadied and flicked the lighter on and mimicked Adam and Fiona's attempts. She noticed in the bowl the green was now glowing orange, so she stopped, inhaled and was met with searing smoke that clenched on her voice box and made her eyes water. 'Now I see why they coughed so badly,' she thought as she flew into her own coughing fit and handed the still smoking bowl to Eli.

"Hey not bad for a first try," he said taking the pipe inhaling, pulled it away from his mouth, and held it in for about ten seconds before releasing a creamy stream of smoke. He got a dreamy look in his eyes before he shut them and tilted his head back, "Ah that hit the spot."

"How do you manage to hold that in?" Adam asked shaking his head.

"You get used to it, plus I think the high entices you enough," he grinned.

"Is it all gone?" asked Clare.

Eli looked at the bowl, "No, there's enough for one more round between the four of us." he said passing it back to Adam. "By the way, if you pass it and you guys see that it's still burning, you don't need to use a lighter, just inhale."

"Noted," Fiona commented with a giggle. She wasn't high yet, but she did feel little air bubbles popping on her skin. "Here we go again," Adam muttered quietly to himself as he took another hit. This second try wasn't too bad; the heat from the smoke didn't scorch his throat as badly this time but still enough to make him cough after holding it in after only three seconds.

"See you're getting it," Eli smiled proudly at him.

Adam managed a smile, and passed it to Fiona. She did better as well, but managed to hold the smoke in for six seconds before coughing it back out again; as for Clare, the same as Adam, only three seconds.

Eli looked at them noticing that their eyes are slightly glazed as they took in their surroundings, watching the barely visible smoke hover over their heads and drifting off. Eli took his hit, then after blowing out the smoke, he noticed that it was burnt to ash and tapped it gently into his palm and let the ashes drop on the ground.

"You guys up for another?"

They all nodded staying silent.

After setting up another bowl for them, it again made two trips around their circle, each getting better; the hot smoke now tickled their throats, as if to soothe them from speaking, the smell became, as strange as it sounds, exotic. As they were all feeling their bodies turn to air, they knew right then that they were now officially….high. It was like the same head rush you get if you held your breath for as long as you could, but better. It didn't go static in their brains, or tickle as if parts of their body fell asleep; no, this was smoother, like their blood became the creamy air that came out their lips after they take a hit. The smell; Clare wondered if the smell seemed better to her because she was high. At first it smelled like a musky burnt grass scent, but now it smells delicious to her, coaxing her senses into a dreamy state.

Clare opened her eyes to see Fiona holding her fist under her chin on the table, Adam leaned against the railing, and Eli was looking at her, which made her a bit self conscious of what she was doing herself; even though she couldn't see herself, she knew her expression looked just like theirs, half opened and completely glazed over with a smile plastered on her face. It seemed that she had to make an effort to straighten her vision by blinking her eyes repeatedly, but no matter how hard she tried, her vision reversed back to the center of her retina zooming in on anything in front of her or anything she stared at for a long period of time. "Woah," she mused to herself. 'Feels like time's slowing up.'

"You alright there Blue Eyes," Eli asked with a goofy smile.

"Yeeeeah," she giggled. "Just feel poetic…and airy"

Eli chuckled, 'She sounds too cute,' he thought.

"Damn Eli," Adam blurted out laughing. "You're eyes are red!"

"You should talk grasshopper," Eli smirked, even when high he could still manage to pull it off. "You're eyes are redder than a devil's dick."

Being high, could be compared to holding in laughter, as if inside your body there's a small feather tickling lightly, but eventually the tickling begins to become too much and you just can't help but laugh. That's how Clare and Fiona felt when they just burst out laughing for almost two minutes straight clutching their ribs, almost afraid that they will never stop laughing; Eli and Adam also gave into their own laughter but mostly from taking in the sight of their faded girlfriends.

After spending about an hour more outside, they ventured into the living room to plant themselves on the couches turning on music, each taking turns of what songs to play. The high lasted them for a good few hours during which they watched comedy films; afterwards with their heads coming back into clarity, while Eli and Clare took rest watching a scary movie, much to Clare's dismay, Adam and Fiona joined them for a while until Fiona nudged Adam with her shoulder and nodded her head outside.

"We'll catch you guys later," Fiona said standing up with Adam following.

"Be safe," Eli teased.

_**:- Outside with Adam and Fiona -:**_

"Aren't you supposed to not be operating heavy machinery?" Adam teased her as they walked along the dock.

"Who said I was going to drive the boat," Fiona said as she continued on past it towards the end of the dock and kick her sandals off.

Adam looked confused. "Well if we're not going out there on the boat, then what are-," he froze unable to finish his sentence as he watched his captivating girlfriend strip off her blouse and her shorts leaving her in her lace black bra and panties. Adam felt his mouth start to water, he gulped as his eyes went from her feet and up her legs, until she cleared her throat and snapped his eyes back to hers.

She smirked. "We can't exactly swim well with a lot of clothes on…now can we?"

Adam didn't say anything, only nodded.

"Well then," she giggled turning to face the lake. "Feel free to join me." And with that she jumped into the cold dark water, languidly stroking towards the floating dock about twenty feet from away from where she left Adam standing gaping on after her. For a moment she stopped to turn around, paddled herself backwards, smiled, flashing her beautiful teeth before turning to swim forward again. Adam, finally smacking himself out of his reverie, took off his shirt, his pants, socks stuffing them into his shoes placing them neatly away from the edge, and dove in.

"Took you long enough," Fiona teased as Adam climbed up the small two handed rail and sat down next to her.

"Let's just say the view was distracting me," he smiled.

"Is that really all that was distracting you?" she asked in a soft serious voice.

"Aw Fi, I thought we weren't going to think about that while we're here," Adam sighed wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Fiona replied turning her face into his neck.

"Hey," Adam tilted her chin up to look at him. "I love you, and nothing and no one could ever change that."

"I love you too," she whispered. "Always."

After her declaration of love Adam took her lips into his own, breathing in through his nose as he felt her tongue against his bottom lip; he opened his mouth and snuck out his own to play with hers. He lowered her onto the dock, never leaving her lips as she held on by his shoulders; when she felt her back hit the wood her fingers trailed all around his wet skin. They were still soaked to the bone, but their wet coated bodies started to sizzle from their ministrations on each other. Adam trailed his kisses down her neck to the valley of her breasts, her abdomen and back up enjoying the whimpering sounds coming from her lips and her arching back. Feeling his hands go under her, Fiona lifted her upper body up to allow him to unclasp her bra. But as soon as he tossed it to the side, Fiona's hand went inside his wet boxers, took his already hard length in her hands and began to massage him, greedily taking in his loud moans.

"You..cheated," Adam breathed out, his eyes clenching tight as he happily allowed his mind to be fogged into lost planes, but tried to control at least a corner of rationality as he tried to touch Fiona, but with her free hand she pushed his hand away.

"Let me hear you Adam," she demanded in a whisper biting and licking the shell of his ear. "Don't hold back." Her warm hand moving up and down his hard shaft combined with coated water all over them made such a delicious friction for Adam that as he held his body over her, his head fell into her neck and began to moan louder in her ear feeling his muscles tense up and his body shiver from astounding pleasure as he was on the journey to his peak of the high heavens.

"Christ Fi….god that's….amazing..don't stop," he moaned stammering into her ear.

Fiona shifted her hand on him moving faster than ever placing kisses along his neck and taking a hard bite into his skin, enabling her to have his body make the reactions she knows he'll make and the ones she wants. Watching Adam's body and his eyes project the energy of pleasure that was induced by her fascinated and pleased Fiona to no end; she had never known that kind of feeling before; the powers of control and dominance, the art of mirroring love through physical touch. Adam felt the pressure build up and reached his end, nearly screaming her name and came on her hand. His breathing was labored by the stunning vibrations lingering on his skin as he fell to the side next to her as she sat up and quickly rinsed her hand in the water.

As Fiona turned back to face him, she was shocked for a moment as Adam pulled her down to the hard wooden floorboards but soon faded into bliss as he crushed his lips against hers, almost brutally, pushing his wild tongue in her mouth without permission, not that she minded, and moving to suckle on her bottom lip ejecting a loud moan from her mouth as he grabbed her breasts squeezing hard. Adam hovered over her again taking her full breast in his mouth flicking his tongue over her sensitive nipple while rolling her neglected breast's nipple in between his index finger and thumb.

"Adam, please," Fiona begged arching her back against his mouth as he switched breasts, her hands going into his hair pulling at his scalp. He slid her panties off while she helped by lifting her hips. She watched him as he placed a kiss on her each of her knees before separating them with his hands, leading them over her knee caps down to her thighs, while placing himself in between her legs, and smoothed his hands up to cup her breasts watching her eyes flutter and her lips part where her breathing was quickening as he squeezed her harder, and she let out a moan placing her hands over his, arching into his hands as much as she could.

Adam's eyes lingered on her face; she looked gorgeous, a divine goddess. How could anyone be so sexy, alluring and yet so innocent at the same time? Given, there were moments like these that they shared that didn't make either of them look so innocent, but the fact is they still carried their virginities. Fiona is a passionate lover, once her walls of insecurity were blown down. She and Adam had gone farther than Clare and Eli for a while now, but still didn't mean that she was any more ready than Clare was.

"You're so beautiful," Adam whispered leaning down and placed slow soft kisses on her neck, her abdomen, and headed lower to kiss her inner thighs. He placed his love with every kiss and every touch, his hands always touch her body with a gentle message of 'I love and cherish you.' Fiona's body shook a little with small giggles as Adam licked her bellybutton; he knows that she was still ticklish whenever he did that.

"Adaaam," she pleaded as he nibbled on her thigh. "Stop teasing." She whined.

After hearing her begging tone Adam couldn't resist any longer; he put his arms through her legs to rest his hands on her thighs, he dipped his head to lick her wet folds in slow fluid motions as Fiona threw her head back and moaned again. He always knew just the right movements to send her body into that warm bubble of pleasure, the tranquil paradise of utter rapture. Adam groaned from the sweet taste of her as more of her juices seeped onto his tongue; he teased her more by swirling his tongue in small shapes. Sure those are basic tricks when it came to oral sex, but still nonetheless effective judging from Fiona's neglected attempt to hold any of her cries of pleasure in.

"A-Adam! Oh god…" she whimpered. She felt another jolt vibrate through her muscles that evoked her hand to dive into his hair pulling hard as he moaned in response latching onto her clit suckling and flicking his tongue fast over and over while taking his right hand and thrust two fingers inside her.

"I'm…I'm so…close..Adam please," Fiona cried out, her voice laced in pure bliss.

He replaced his fingers with his plundering wet tongue flicking effortlessly inside her making her squirm and cry out, but his hands on her hips kept her in place as he ravished her like an ice cream sundae. Her vision became a swirl of dashing hues and her body a parade of rushing wave after wave colliding within as she came violently in his mouth screaming his name. As her muscles released themselves, putting her back in a sedated high of love, Fiona gasped for breaths of air before grabbing onto Adam for another heated kiss.

"I didn't know you could scream so loud," He smirked when they parted.

"I could say the same for you," she smirked back. "Being out here; has very beneficial advantages," she whispered before bringing his lips to hers again.

_**:- Meanwhile, back with Eli and Clare -:**_

"You know, it's a good thing we're far away enough that I can barely see what's up ahead," Eli's voice called out from the living room as Clare was preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"Why?" Clare called back even though she only heard half of what he said; her mind was too busy with cutting up peppers and mushrooms. 'Let's see, only a few more then I'm done,' She thought.

"Because I think our friends," He responded walking into the kitchen grinning. "Have lost their clothing while out on the lake."

"Oh," Clare said distracted as she was putting her seasoning on the chicken.

"Loss of clothing," he said again. "Hence they're naked out there?"

"Huh?" she said looking up.

Eli fake gasped, "And you're not listening to me! That stings Saint Clare," he pouted putting a hand over his heart.

"What would you rather me do? Listen to you, a peeping tom? Or actually prepare dinner correctly?" Clare asked throwing a smirk over her shoulder picking the knife back up to chop up a few more peppers.

"Technically I'm not a peeping tom; I just looked out the window and noticed Adam and Fiona out there naked because the sun is reflecting against their skin; at least that's how I'm able to tell," Eli explained with a roll of his eyes. Eli looked back at Clare to see her still chopping away and barely noticed that she had a red apron tied on.

"You know," His voice spoke in a tone that made Clare's skin spike in love bumps. She shook her head trying to focus on something other than Eli. "I don't think you realize," he was now just behind her with about a few inch gap in between them, but his voice was just close and deep enough to vibrate against her body. "Just how sexy you look, in that apron." He closed the space to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Eli," Clare said warningly.

"Clare," he breathed in her ear, feeling her shiver as he knew she would.

"I have to get this ready," she said softly, but not convincingly to have him stop,

"Just tell me to stop," Eli taunted rubbing circles inching closer to her breasts. "Something tells me you want to be touched." He grinned against her neck.

Clare in her mind was racing; all she had to do was make her move, though she had no clue how to go about it, but decided to just go out on a whim seeing that she didn't have much to lose except her pride. 'You're not the only one who can play that game Goldsworthy,' Clare thought gripping the knife her right hand; for some reason, that not only gave her an idea, but a speck of more confidence. 'It's my turn.' She turned in his arms placing the knife's sharp edge against his neck, enjoying the shock instantly mold onto his face, and backed him up against the locked junk food cupboard.

"What did I say Eli?" she asked innocently as if she wasn't holding a chef knife to his neck.

Eli stayed silent, even his thoughts were frozen; he wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming but the slight sting from the knife as he tried to move gave him enough of a reality check.

'I wonder where his spots are' she wondered. Clare closed the gap between their bodies and traced his chin with her left index finger. "I believe I said I was preparing dinner," she teased leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his neck and then bit down hard.

Eli's eyes shut closed as a loud moan and growl escaped his lips. "Aren't you hungry?" she whispered licking the shell of his ear. Eli's eyes snapped open with a blazing yearning in his eyes as he gazed at her. Clare only smirked and pressed the blade slightly more into his skin before he could touch her, though not too much to break his skin. Eli felt his knees buckle as her hand unbuttoned his blue jeans. It amazed him how she hadn't really even touched him yet and already he was close to begging for mercy.

'Maybe I should tease him a little more.'

Her nails tapped along his abdomen, and then she traced a circle around his belly button; she giggled as she felt his muscles twitch and tighten in a series of Morse codes. Clare's left hand went to the waistband of his pants, under his shirt to graze her nails down his chest; his body shivered under her touch which she enjoyed immensely. Though she quite indulged in liking this game of teasing, she also took time to notice and appreciate that she was learning about him, studying his reactions, knowing what pleases him. Looking at his face she proceeded to place her hand inside his jeans and moved down his boxers very slowly.

"C-C-Clare," he stuttered gulping softly so he didn't move too much against the blade.

"Mmmm?" she murmured as she took hold of him in her hands. Clare may have been a tad bit over analytical when it came to figuring out what she wanted for herself and her desires before, but she was not sheltered, intellectual studies plus having girlfriends like Alli and Fiona were contributing factors that shot her mental innocence straight to hell a long time ago. She clenched her hand gently and began to move her fist up and down. As soon as her hand started moving, Eli's last cloud of logic evaporated into the plane of nothingness, all he was left with was the feeling of Clare's warm hand grasping his hard on in a subtle grip that sent travels of relentless ecstasy through his spine. Her stroking was building flames which skimmed out more pleasured groans from his lips.

"Fuck Clare," he managed to rasp out before it turned into another moan as her hand worked on him.

"Feeling heated Goldsworthy?" Clare smiled disengaging the knife from his throat to drop it on the counter and brought her lips to his in a hard kiss increasing the pace of her strokes. Eli, relieved to have the knife away, whimpered clenching his hands onto her hips kissing her frantically as he could feel his release coming. Clare's tongue fought for dominance against his; when she noticed that he was not letting up, her stroking became even faster, which distracted him enough for her to take hold of his tongue and suck gently while hearing a whine bubble in his throat. He was so goddamn close.

Clare felt his hands clenching tighter and kissed her fervently taking one hand into her hair pulling a little hard making her moan with him. When she clenched her hand a little tighter around him she soon felt his body tense in spasms as he broke from her lips practically shouting, "Clare!" and came in her hand.

Eli, completely disoriented and stunned, sank onto the floor when Clare pulled her hand out from his jeans to go wash her hands in the sink. "Jesus fucking Christ, if this was a dream, I will go to the lake and kill myself," he gasped his eyes clenched shut staring into the whirling patterns on the inside of his eyelid. Clare giggled walking back over to him after she dried her hands to lean down to pinch his arm hard enough to get a loud "Ow!" from him. Blinking his still glazed eyes around the room he looked at Clare with a glare. "You might want to zip up those pants of yours," she grinned going back to making dinner. "I'll get you for that Edwards," she heard him mutter.

Before she could reply with a snark remark of her own, the door opened with Fiona's laughing voice shouting,"I did not!" and walked in with Adam in tow.

"Hey guys," Adam greeted but then stopped noticing Eli on the floor. "What the hell happened to you?"

Clare said nothing and pretended not to notice but still carried smirk on her face that widened when Eli said, "Too much sun."

Adam and Fiona looked at each other and just shrugged.

"Aw Clare, I always want to help make the meals," Fiona pouted while Clare finished putting the rest of the peppers and mushrooms with the chicken.

"I'm sorry Fi," Clare replied apologetically. "How about helping me make dessert tonight."

"Great!" Fiona beamed with excitement. "What's for dessert?"

Clare smiled, "You'll see."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Ok, for one thing; I REALLY hope this chapter was not an epic failure. Ugh I feel like crawling under a rock LOL  
**

**And as for the message; just wanted to let you know now as much as I would love to just jump straight to the nights where they have their crazy fun; I would feel like I only did half the job, and that's not me.**

**I've been debating since I started this story, and now that we're up to the 2****nd**** day, I've decided I will be posting the chapters of each day of their trip. I've had this in mind for the people who like to read long chapters (I know not many people do), and at first I was unsure, but now I've decided it will be a long story. Chapters on each day of the six weeks. Just letting you know now. Hope you guys are in for the adventure. :)**

*** *And I feel like I just signed my death warrant lol I've never done or written projects like this before. I guess for once in my life I want to see if I could accomplish something in my writing. Take a risk at something, challenge myself, make a goal. So, I'm admitting that this is a big deal to me; I love writing, and I want to increase in my skills. Hopefully I don't disappoint.****

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think of the chapter in your reviews xp And sorry if that was really too long. Eeek! I'm crazy o_O**

**Until next time! And I'll try to update as soon as I can. Stay smiling. :) PLUR**

**-Treasure**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Many apologies to all of you out there. You guys are all beautifully terrific. No, I was not serious when I said I would crawl under a rock. LoL I'm not mean.**

**All I can and will say is that there are just some things we can't ignore; call it being kidnapped by reality. But right now you got me. Edited best I could, but other than that….with that said, on with the chapter! **

**Warning: More smoking (seriously lol) and lemon**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT (x Infinity) own Degrassi.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 7

Day 2- Early Evening

"Boys," Fiona's voice rang long and stern as she finished washing the last dish from her pile; she reached into a drawer to pluck one of the soft flowery kitchen cloths out to dry her hands that were coated in wet blobs of soapy suds and averted her attention back towards Adam, who still kept his camera pointed in her direction. The corners of her pouted lips drifted upward, fairly noticeable, as she took in his changed attire with a tiny gleam; a green T-shirt, tan cargo pants with side pockets, and an orange beanie, for some reason she found him wearing those earthy colors have appraised his looks more succulently than usual. She shook her head out of those referable thoughts to remind herself the main objective; get the boys out of the kitchen.

Clare had hauled Fiona aside with unrestrained excitement after they had finished their scrumptious meal, to lightly whisper in her ear the dessert she had in mind and was itching to make as they all headed into the living room to wait for their stomachs to settle. As soon as Fiona caught the word 'Sex,' her eyes widened, she laughed and cried out, "Perfect!" thus capturing suspicious glances from Adam and Eli who were keen on knowing what their girls were up to this time. To escape and pass the waiting time, Clare and Fiona went to their bedrooms to unpack the rest of their clothes in the empty bureaus since they'd only done half the job yesterday. Afterward they proceeded to the kitchen and began to wash the dishes despite Clare's attempts to ward off Fiona from doing any cleaning reminding her of their agreement; but the second Fiona pointed with her thumb behind her to an occupied Eli sitting alongside with Adam, who were both holding recording video cameras pointed in their direction, Clare relented with a groan knowing Fiona won this round and sent a sarcastic message through her eyes of 'Thanks a lot' towards a smirking Eli who blew her a kiss in response. It was him who had discovered an extra video camera in one of the hall supply closets and coincided with Adam to shadow the girl's every movement, capturing "interesting" footage when in truth they were only sneaking zoom in camera angles along their bodies when their backs were turned. Doesn't exactly sound surprising for a male with a camera now does it?

"And now the lioness pauses for a moment to stare eerily at her prey," Adam reported in a hushed tone as if he were a traveling jungle explorer; moments earlier while Fiona was washing, explorer was also imputed on the camera as he used it to explore the backside of her gorgeous figure. Not exactly an ethical gesture, but having a girlfriend endowed with a body like Fiona's, it's a little difficult to not be so heavily drawn in by her mere white collared, short sleeved blouse that tied a knot in the middle of her abdomen, and plus the sight of her smooth legs in her jean shorts were enough for Adam's taste buds to salivate. "Notice in those stunning emerald eyes the anticipation as she mentally forms a plan of attack in that pretty head of hers."

Fiona's eyes narrowed playfully, "Both of us will start mauling you with our claws unless you turn tail out of here," she warned.

"And turn those damn cameras off." Clare ordered turning off the sink and wiping her hands with the cloth Fiona had handed to her. She somehow found genuine amusement at the irony of the situation; when it comes to receiving attention from a boyfriend, it is more common for delight to be the emotional response from the girlfriend. However, at the moment for her and Fiona the attention was viewed as an unwanted token of behavior as they began to slip on their aprons to begin making their surprise dessert which required the absence of the goofball brothers who appeared to be in no hurry to skedaddle from their spots.

"Oh come on, we'll just be sitting here watching," Adam pleaded.

"And besides Princess," Eli mocked. "You said last night, next time, its filming day."

"For the last time it's a surprise, now get out," Clare persisted with extra force walking towards Eli as she noticed the camera being directed to her eyes, to drift down to her lips, her neck and lowered to her…

SMACK!

"For the love of me, OUCH!" Eli grunted unhappily rubbing his head.

"You know I could always grab another knife," Clare threatened lightly in his ear.

"If some sort of repeat from earlier followed afterward each time I wouldn't mind so much," Eli whispered allusively back. "Besides I couldn't help it, your breasts look mighty fabulous in that blue tank top Saint Clare." So far the best tactic, next to his sarcasm, to win against Clare was his compulsive bluntness especially promiscuous bluntness; a split moment later his prized blush erupted on her cheeks. Her blush is not only his flag of victory, but the fact she looked so damn cute every time is a superb plus in his book.

'Damn him.' Clare spun herself around to not have to face his smirk anymore and distract herself. She opened one of the top wooden cabinets to collect a bottle of vegetable oil, bag of flour, and tried to reach for the bag of white sugar perched just a few inches higher out of her reach. Staring at her divinely formed ass, Eli desperately wanted to slip his hands into the back pockets of her yellow shorts, but before he could take a step forward, "By the way, Eli?" Fiona's voice cut in amused.

"Yeah?" he asked just a touch annoyed.

"Ah, have you ever rolled a…umm," her voice trailed off distracted in thought.

"Joint?" Eli offered.

"Yes!" Fiona brightened snapping her fingers. "Look, could you guys please just go down to the game room, wait there for us and roll one up in about an hour? I'm assuming we should be done by then." She took out a zip lock bag with a lot of weed and a flat rectangular packaged item inside from her pocket and threw it to Eli who caught it with eager hands. "Oh, and make it a decent sized joint. I think you know what I mean, so I trust you." She winked.

Eli peered inside, spotted the words "cigarette papers" on the package and quickly caught on to Fiona's hint. "Aye aye captain," he saluted stuffing the bag into his jeans pocket and picked the camera back up again.

"Aw Fi, and what are we supposed to do while we wait?" Adam whined.

"It's going to be even longer if you guys keep sitting there. Why don't you play a round of pool or something?" Clare suggested.

"It's not as tempting as to watching what you guys are up to," Adam shook his head then remembered a thought. "By the way Fiona, I thought you said this and the digital camera were the only ones you bought for this trip."

"They are," Fiona answered with a small shrug.

"Then what's up with the electronics' store supply closet in the hall?" Adam raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, that was part of the new refurbishment, blame my parents. I'm telling you right now get used to it because you'll find more surprises around this place," Fiona guaranteed her lips curled teasingly.

"Why can't you spare my fragile heart and just tell us everything so that way we all end up living by the end of this journey," Adam breathed, clutching his heart as Eli aimed his camera towards him laughing. "I swear you've cut my life short by ten years already."

"You are so dramatic. Now out!" Clare reached for the camera in Eli's hands but he held it above his head out of her grasp and directed the lens downward to catch her expression of frustration which he found to be quite entertaining.

"There isn't anything else more interesting to pull me from this spot," Adam crossed his arms and slunk back against the bench as Eli continued to play 'keep away camera' with Clare.

Fiona placed the rest of the cooking tools on the counter and turned to them. "Game room….inside the closet next to the sauna….Xbox 360…and games," she drawled in a defeated sigh, then rolled her eyes amusedly as she watched Adam and Eli's faces shift to glimmering excitement and, without needing to be told twice, shot towards to the stairs barking out loud masculine cheers leaving the cameras behind.

"Nicely done," Clare raised her hand for a high five. They clapped their hands together and went to finish grabbing the rest of the ingredients needed for their "surprise" around the kitchen.

Fiona groaned softly with a smile, "Thanks, but I was hoping to not use that against them though; I wanted them to go at least a few more days here before jumping on electronics again."

"Don't worry," Clare reassured her. "Didn't you tell me you already have more plans for us this week anyway?"

"Oh you have no idea," Fiona gave her a promising grin. "For starters, tomorrow, we're going to need to pack some food."

"Well, right now I'm going to need you to open that junk food cupboard first so I can grab something please?" Clare asked preheating the oven.

"No problem," Fiona pulled out a key chain carrying a small clutter of keys, one she singled out was a small silver key with a heptagon shaped bow. She turned the key in the lock and opened the cabinet door. Inside was quite the quantity of the yummy "sin treats" for four individuals, not to mention a large variety. On the top shelf neatly organized were three large bags of different flavored chips with more piled behind them, jars of dip, snack sized pretzel and chip bags, a couple boxes of cheese crackers and granola bars, a bag of cheddar fish crackers, and a large bag of mixed granola. The second shelf carried boxes of chocolate chip cookies, Oreos, Twinkies, Poptarts, and other pastry or cookie packages. The third had a very wide selection of candy arranged from chocolate all the way to sweet and sour candies. The last shelf carried boxes of canned sodas and packs of bottled Powerade.

"Wow," Clare appraised with a chuckle.

"Too much?" Fiona asked, her face scrunched in a smiley grimace handing Clare the keys. She turned back to the counter to start making the batter by pouring flour into a measuring pitcher. Since the bag of flour wasn't large enough for the pitcher, she had to resign to steadily hold the bag and pour the flour in slowly.

"Not at all, I just never would have pegged you to get so much," Clare said as her blue eyes circled around each item with a grin. "Plus it helps that I was right when I knew these would be in here after you told me this was the junk food cabinet," Clare grabbed a couple bars of 'Godiva milk chocolate,' and a bag of pecans.

"This is a vacation of two primary purposes…to live and indulge," Fiona smiled pouring the flour and grabbed a teaspoon to dip into the baking powder. "And I know the boys will scarf majority of it down whether they are sober or not anyway; plus we're out here in the woods, we're going to be doing a lot of different kinds of activities around here. Which also reminds me, I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm?" Clare glanced over after locking the cabinet to see a hesitant smile on Fiona's face. "What are you up to this time Fi?" her voice rose in suspicion.

"Let's just say this morning reminded me that we're going to need another pick me up when we wake up on Sunday," Fiona said.

'That's true,' Clare thought. This morning was an absolute physical nightmare; she felt that sick feeling you get when you dry swallow a pill. But the bitterness isn't in your throat; it's in your belly sizzling like a hot spring. "What do you have in mind?" She asked walking to put her chosen items on the counter and passed the ring of keys for Fiona to pocket.

"Well," Fiona started off slowly playing with her hands. "It's basically an idea, also a surprise; -,"

"Enough with the vagueness Fi, what is it?" Clare interrupted with a pointed look as she ripped open the bag of pecans. "I won't choke on air, I promise."

"How would you like to help me make brownies on Saturday?" Fiona blurted out in one breath.

Clare was silent for a few moments. Surprise or confusion wasn't located anywhere on her expression; her lips were pursed in thought and then she nodded in understanding. "And when you say brownies, that can only mean-,"

"Hash brownies," Fiona finished. "I brought along some hash oil that could really benefit us on this trip. Before you ask, as I told you already, Coyne's know to come prepared for almost anything and always know where to go."

Clare knew better than to question and just nodded with a chuckle. Fiona's continuous nature in being not one but two steps ahead of everything creeped her out, but in an amusing way. "Well, it actually sounds like an excellent idea. Wait, if it's a surprise, how are we going to do this with the guys around here?"

"They'll be exploring around or taking a hike," Fiona answered immediately with a grin. "Adam told me he and Eli wanted to have spend Saturday afternoons out of each week to have their own 'manly' activities."

Clare laughed, "Of course," she shook her head lightly in disbelief. "I don't think this is going to be the end of realizing you've thought of everything. You…are incredible."

"I try," Fiona smiled. "You don't have to; for you it comes naturally as any dish that you make comes out naturally delicious." Clare blushed and they smiled at each other for a few more moments before Fiona piped up again, "So, back to my proposal, I believe you're in of course?"

"You better believe it," Clare grinned cracking two eggs into the bowl.

"Yay!" Fiona squealed happily clapping her hands in delight, went to grab the abandoned camera Adam left behind on the table, pushed the record button, and turned it to speak directly into it. "I will be taking the time to add in this interesting video that this is going to be…one epic vacation that will forever be embedded in our memories. I dare to predict this whole trip just might unravel old customary habits and most likely send us into a dazzling new life perspective," She turned the camera towards Clare whose attention was getting the mixer ready by placing the mixer blades in correctly and plugging it in. "I can already tell Eli is planning on having a good time."

Not noticing the recording camera in Fiona's hands nor noticing the attention drawn on her, Clare quietly muttered to herself, "That's not all he's planning."

"And just what exactly is Monsieur Goldsworthy planning? Hmm?" Fiona asked cheekily scooting closer.

"We're-," as soon as Clare turned and saw the camera, an enormous blush burst onto her skin like fireworks, her ears became hot and her cloud of confidence evaporated into thin air. She didn't fail to notice Fiona's humorous look shift into a devilish smile that promised no mercy; oh boy, she was in for it now. "CLARE EDWARDS!" She squealed. "You mean to tell me you and Eli-?"

"Ixnay on your bellowing broadcast!" Clare exclaimed dramatically waving her arms, a bigger emphasis in her way of saying 'shut up.' "And you better turn that camera off or I'm not talking!"

Fiona's green eyes locked on her friend's blushing blue ones in full attention mode, shut her mouth, pushed the red record button with her thumb, lowered it to her side, and raised her eyebrows to Clare for her to continue talking. 'Guess this is my turn to be sent into shock,' she thought.

Clare's look softened and giggled softly, "It was after we parted ways that day in the park, we went to Eli's house and…hey, while I'm telling this, let's finish making this hm?" she suggested.

Fiona nodded, "Fine, fine. But go on, what's happening?" her voice edged with giddiness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're going to deflower Clare?" Adam shouted in shock, dropping his game controller on the floor.

"Adam!" Eli hissed smacking the back of his head. "Would you keep your fucking voice down?"

"Well shit Eli, for one thing I highly and irrevocably doubt they can hear us all the way down here, plus our girls are chatterboxes to begin with, and another thing it's not every day your male best friend tells you they're planning on deflowering your female best friend," Adam joked picking his controller back up to pause the game.

"Very funny," Eli growled his eyes directed at the TV screen. Absentmindedly he brought up his left hand to finger the chain necklace that held her purity ring; a piece of jewelry that represented her innocence; he smirked as that word reverted his mind back to what had happened earlier. What Clare did not only sent him into another pair of blue jeans, but sprung him into a much different level of hunger, as if some carnal instinct strand in his brain had snapped. Watching Clare merely walk around the kitchen with Fiona busying herself was more than enough for him to twitch with an ache to touch her.

Adam took notice of the ring, remembering all the times Eli confided in him about Clare's intimacy issues since Fiona had a similar problem, just not as extreme. "Have you guys…you know.._done_ anything?" Adam asked curiously, his brows furrowed.

Eli's smirk deepened into his green eyes with a look that would be more fitting for a devil's face rather than his own and stated very bluntly, "I played with her beautiful curvaceous body and fingered her into her first orgasm."

Adam groaned and punched Eli in the shoulder, "Dammit Eli! I didn't mean give me a play by play! You know you could have just stuck with baseball metaphors or something for crying out loud," he sighed exasperatedly.

"Ah but where is the fun in that without a little torment young grasshopper," Adam growled as Eli ruffled his scruffy rust colored hair. "What about you and Princess Fifi? You guys sure looked like you were having fun out there in the water earlier;_ a lot_ of fun," he winked.

"Shut it Goldsworthy, now don't change the subject," Adam persisted with a grin. "I know that smirk on your face didn't just have to do with your girlfriend having her first orgasm. Something else happened."

"Ah, very perceptive are we? Remember when you guys came in and saw me on the floor in the kitchen?" Eli questioned teasingly slow.

"Yeah?" Adam answered his eyebrows raised with a feeling he had a hint to what was coming next.

"Well, it wasn't too much sun that got me into that state," Eli continued nonchalantly vaguely prolonging the inevitable and Adam couldn't take it anymore.

"Did Clare tease till you got blue balls or something?"

"Far from it."

"Well then what?"

"You sure you want to know?

"Yes!"

"I'm going to be blunt man."

"Just tell me already!"

"She gave me a hand job at knife point," Eli finally answered grinning from ear to ear watching Adam stumble off the couch into a bundled heap on the carpeted floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You did what?" Fiona exclaimed dropping the metal grater. She had been in the process of looking for the pain in the neck cooking tool in one of the cabinets and after finally spotting it, she grabbed the handle and as soon as the juicy details came out of Clare's mouth, she couldn't help the shock freeze her muscle tendons allowing the object to fly from her grasp and onto the floor.

"I was expecting that reaction," Clare smiled sheepishly putting her attention back in the oven checking for a moment then closing it back up again. "Both need about five more minutes." She said trying to change the subject growing pinker in the cheeks and began to chop the pecans again.

"Clare, Clare, Clare…," Fiona sang picking up the grater and began to move closer to her. "Who would have thought it?" She grinned. "Being around the primeval atmosphere of nature has aroused the primal side of Clare Edwards. After hearing that dear me, who knows what could happen out here, but from what I can see the elements in this place are already starting to do something to your head."

"This is coming from someone who was having a lot of sexual activity out in the water element." Clare remarked and relished seeing blushed cheeks mirror her own. She took the grater from Fiona's hands to grate the chocolate bars she fished from the cabinet letting the thin sweet chips fall into a small bowl.

"Oh, so you were watching?" Fiona teased as she folded her arms across her chest tapping her fingers on her elbow.

Clare shook her head. "Eli was out in the living room looking out onto the lake when he said he couldn't really see what you guys were doing, but he could definitely make out that you guys didn't have clothes on out there," she said finishing the first bar and started to grate the second.

"Same difference," said Fiona. "So you really weren't kidding when you said you guys were going to experiment."

A knowing look flashed in Clare's blue eyes. "Your first thought was I'd chicken out of reciprocating or better yet altogether wasn't it," Clare playfully accused turning to point with her grater held hand.

"No, I just thought it would take a couple tries to get you comfortable," Fiona joked.

"Oh that's even better," Clare said sarcastically cheerful before chucking a roasted pecan at Fiona with a laugh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow," Adam's eyes had surpassed the limit to grow any larger so he just stuck with repeating the word 'Wow' under his breath for the past minute and a half in his flabbergasted state.

"You got that right," Eli agreed with a breathy laugh. "That was one of the sexiest sights I had ever seen her in," Eli resisted the urge to close his eyes. Since it happened every time he shut his eyes, the image of the wicked flare burning in her ocean blue eyes as she held the knife was stamped into the blank screen of his eyelids and he wasn't in the mood to deal with another hard problem, especially in front of Adam.

"So…she was all there?" Adam asked.

"You better believe it," Eli proclaimed leaning his head back against the couch with a sigh. "When I looked into her eyes I was shocked to find sheer certainty and, dare I say it, extreme determination. I don't know what sparked that courage in her, but I suspect that I will still have to go with my plan of taking the slow route."

"Like what do you mean?"

"Clare has acquired more airs of confidence in her, I'm sure you noticed, but I still caught her blushing like crazy and twiddling her fingers afterwards. So in retrospect, she is getting more comfortable, she just hasn't completely reached that level of being free from feeling nervous or embarrassed when the afterglow of giving or receiving pleasure fades." Eli explained.

"You're so completely whipped in love man," Adam jested elbowing him gently in the ribs letting out a small laugh.

"You extract machismo through your every move Grasshopper," Eli countered. "Anyway, what about you and princess; has she talked to you about sex?"

Adam nodded, "Last week actually,"

"And you're barely telling me this now?" Eli fake whimpered in a female pitched voice. "Gee grasshopper, I'm hurt. I thought our friendship meant more to you than this." he sniffed wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

Adam smacked Eli's leg getting his attention back but not before getting playfully smacked in the leg himself. "As I was saying, she also wants to just let it happen when we're ready.

"So you're just sticking with exploring like you've been doing for now."

"Pretty much," Adam nodded. "Hey, it's been an hour; you might want to roll that joint right about now."

Eli nodded pulling out the zip lock bag having a general idea of what to create, he only hoped he wasn't too out of practice since the last time he tried this. After he had finished putting his timed effort in making it, he and Adam both resigned to heading upstairs preparing for any flying objects thrown at them if their presence was still unwelcomed.

'Girls,' they muttered in their heads. As they entered the dining room and tread into the kitchen, instead of hearing screeches of protests, they came upon Fiona and Clare finished cleaning off the counter. Clare grabbed paper plates from the cupboard while after Fiona had noticed the boys in the kitchen, she pulled out her digital camera and snapped a shot of them, the flash snapping them into awareness that they had been staring.

"See Clare," Fiona giggled as she and Adam sat at the breakfast nook. "I told you they'd start drooling all over your cake." She looked at Adam who had grabbed the video camera and was now pointing at her; she rolled her eyes, smiled and blew a kiss looking into the lens.

"Our cake Fi," Clare reminded sternly but with a smile. It was one of Eli and Adam's shared favorites, German Chocolate Cake. It was a thin double layered chocolate cake, coated with creamy rich chocolate icing, and pecan and coconut frosting decoratively iced in a circle on top and in between the cake layers, in addition to Clare's special touch of mild chocolate shavings and hints of toffee sprinkled on the edges.

"Better than sex chocolate cake," Clare called it wiping the counter with a paper towel. Eli's hooded emerald eyes darkened, walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist to whisper huskily in her ear. Adam and Fiona amusedly caught the scene on camera, and even though they couldn't quite hear him, not much effort was needed to figure it out judging from the mad blushing spells on Clare's face that followed after. Fiona broke up the pair's intimate moment to capture a cute picture of them. Eli lifted himself away from Clare to whip a fat five inch joint from his left ear holding it out in front of Adam's camera, "I present to you all, the Magic Carpet."

Clare eyes grew wide and gaped in surprise at the care and perfection of the tissued wand he had in his hands. "You sure you've only smoked a 'few times' with your cousins?"

"It's true, I just never specified how much in each time." Eli said with a smirk handing it over to Fiona who looked it over with genuine praise and gave a small whistle.

"Nicely done Eli," she nodded.

"Why thank you," Eli bowed flicking his right wrist in a swirl to correspondingly accent his formal gesture.

"You guys want to take this inside or outside?" Clare asked.

"There's a stereo in the dining room that's connected to the speakers outside in the patio with the fire pit. I could put on a playlist while we're outside if you guys want," Fiona suggested.

"Why do you bother asking? Both of you have my tempting weakness in your possession, I'm at your mercy," Eli expressed with such dramatic submission, he dropped to his knees.

Adam had the camera zoom in closer, "Don't be fooled people, this specimen of the bleak emo species is always whipped to his knees with Clare,"

Clare and Fiona laughed harder while Eli shot an evil smirk towards Adam, "I'm not the one who is bound in verbal contract to uphold twenty-four hours of mandatory servitude."

"Oh shut up," Adam groaned. 'Me, zero. Eli, ten.'

"Alright children, head outside while I put on the tunes please?" said Fiona.

Clare, Eli and Adam ventured outside and planted themselves, the cake, carton of milk, napkins, paper plates, and plastic forks and cups on the picnic table with only a few bulbs from the terrace for lighting, though not much was needed as they had a nicely lit moon above their heads. A small refreshing chill, clashed in the summer heat, was carried in the air, they smelled vapors of dry must and fresh mint pine; it seemed the colder the air progressed with every passing gentle breeze, the heavier and fresh the scent became. Out in the darkened lair of the lake, the evening blended shadows of black and blue hovering in shining outlines over every corner of every leaf from the reflection of the stars and the moon. "Waxing gibbous," Clare whispered to herself gazing on at the illuminating moon.

"What was that?" Adam asked.

"The moon," Clare pointed her eyes never leaving. "It's in its waxing gibbous phase; it will be a full moon this Saturday."

"You keep track of the lunar phases?" Eli teased.

Clare fake gasped. "And I thought you knew me well."

"You surprise us all the time," Adam commented pouring milk into the cups.

"Exactly," She grinned taking the knife and cut four averagely sized delectable slices and placed each one on a plate. With her free hand she handed a serving in front of Eli, she looked into his eyes and noticed a glint of lust, there was no mistake about it. It confused her for a moment before she widened her eyes in realization as her mind registered the knife still clasped in her right hand; she noticed his eyes flick down to the knife as well. Dramatically she tightened her hold on the knife by squeezing; she watched him carefully and her smirk widened when his eyes immediately darted back to hers and put his hands up in defensive stance smiling playfully. Clare sent him a look of satisfaction, placed the knife down never breaking eye contact and held her chin up with her right fist with Eli doing the same. After two seconds a snicker broke into the silence; they looked over to see Adam with a coy smile holding his camera at them of course to say he got the exchange on film. Clare rolled her eyes and grinned, "Let's smoke."

Eli cackled at Clare, she just seemed to be full of surprises today. "Full moon huh," he voiced his thought out loud. "And they say people tend to do crazy things on full moons." Clare and Adam didn't miss his discernable hint and laughed. Just as he was about to light the end, his ears perked at the sounds of a gentle clapping, after another second he accurately recognized the familiar strums of guitar notes to the song, 'All Along the Watchtower.' He looked over to see Fiona closing the sliding glass door and walk forward to join them.

"Hendrix? While smoking?" Adam's voice piped in before Eli had a chance to comment who only smirked in agreement. "You've really outdone yourself."

Fiona seated herself, blushed and shied away as Adam tried to catch it on film, "Sorry I took so long, I had the music, I just forgot to create a playlist for settings such as these."

"Speaking of which Ms. Planner, what's on the agenda tomorrow?" Eli asked flicking the lighter back on, held the joint up to his lips and inhaled to catch the end lit.

"Tomorrow we're small hike somewhere, I'm not telling you to where so don't bother asking," said Fiona. "It's a four mile hike of flat ground walking with the occasional walking up hill…-."

"And if I may ask," Eli interrupted. "Since you've overruled acknowledging the destination, what will commence once we reach said destination?"

"We will have a picnic; you and Adam are in charge of the cameras," Clare answered .

"Yes ma'am" Adam beamed.

"And last thing I will tell you; wake up by nine and head out by ten, no exceptions," Fiona finalized looking to each of them for agreement in which they all nodded.

"Roger doger," Eli answered taking a large inhale of the now evenly lit joint, opened his mouth with his breath still held and lips shaped into an 'O,' and allowed a large creamed puff of smoke slowly drift out which he sucked immensely back in closing his lips for another few seconds, then exhaled the stream of smoke. "Nice," he heard Adam comment There was a buzzing in his pores; his eyelids drooped for a moment from sudden heavy weight, colors brightened then dimmed, and awareness unfastened its seatbelt and flew from his mind. "Here you go Blue Eyes," he smirked handing it to her before taking a bite out of his slice of cake. His eyes nearly rolled back, sweetness mixed with richness was a deadly mix in desserts; and since his senses were animated as it was, the creamy luscious chocolate and moist cake melting on his tongue was so good it had his chest clench around his heart till it hurt as he swallowed.

Clare smiled at Eli, "Something tells me you're enjoying that."

"You have no idea," Eli breathlessly moaned. "I suggest all of you hit that and take a bite so you can see just how fucking good it tastes."

Clare held the joint to her lips and managed to inhale for a good five seconds anticipating the heated prickling from the smoke. She felt the singe as she held her breath. Her throat flinched, the kind if she were holding in vomit, from the gentle piercing that curled on her voice box promising heavy coughs, but she managed to hold the smoke in for another five seconds before exhaling. When the smoke released her voice box she flew into a small coughing fit though not as bad as she first did that morning. Tears blurred her vision as she passed it to Fiona; she shut them for a moment willing the liquid to dissolve from her eyes leaving them dry as she reopened them to see Eli, Adam, and Fiona smiling proud. "Well well well, look who's becoming a regular pot head," she teased.

Clare stuck out her tongue, grabbed her fork taking a bite of her slice wonder what was the big-…as soon as her eyes widened, she barley caught the words "Told you so." Clare almost felt frozen, the cake was so….desirably good. The rich flavor tickled her heart sending a bubble of giddiness in her chest, of course nothing less could be expected from nature's divine medicine, chocolate. Oh the chocolate and the coasting dry scent from the weed twisted warm knots in her belly and a vibrant glow cascaded through her veins. She washed the remains from her mouth with a drink of her creamy cold milk; now that was extraordinary.

The sharp scent and the smoke engulfed Fiona's senses as she began to inhale, though the musky draft tickled her nostrils and kindled against her sensitive buds; the inhale, she found, came quite easy as she managed to take in quite a fair amount. She held it in then breathed out, forgetting to open her mouth, the smoke coming out through her nostrils instead. That widened the rest of the group's eyes and most definitely surged tingles in her nose. She squeaked out small coughs as she tried to control laughing at herself. "You alright there princess?" she could hear Eli's voice probe through the darkness of her closed eyelids; her eyes envisioned the tingling sensations in her nose swimming in paths of golden rayed light traveling in a line through the middle of her forehead and down outlining her body in half. 'Wow,' she thought. 'This feels even better than when we did it this morning.'

"Brilliant," Fiona uttered with a silly grin appearing on her lips with her eyes roaming.

"I can see the detachment effects have already proceeded to take over your eyes," Adam chuckled softly taking the joint from her dainty fingers. As he inhaled, he watched Eli point the camera towards him; he wasn't distracted at first as he held in his hit for four seconds until Eli just had to go and utter out loud, "Zoom in folks, on the mammal grasshopper smoking grass, can someone say subjected visual of irony?" Adam gave into the searing tickle and coughed out the smoke while trying not to laugh so hard though hearing Fiona and Clare giggling wasn't doing much good to distract him away from the feeling of hilarity. "Damn you Doomsworthy to hell," Adam choked with squinted watered eyes.

"Everybody's a critic," Eli sarcastically mocked. "Now pass the joint grasshopper, it's not a mike." Adam flipped Eli the bird and handed him the still lit joint taking the camera, put it down and began to eat, curious to wonder how one of his favorite desserts would taste while high. He watched Fiona take a bite out of her slice, moaned at the flavor sliding down her throat, "Yuuum, oh Clare this is…you did phenomenally."

"What did I tell you?" Clare took a bite then pointed with her fork. "We both did it."

"You girls are angels," breathed Adam as he washed down his first bite; he reached to pick a couple stuck pieces of coconut out of his front teeth with his fingernail since his tongue didn't work. The high formed and circulated within their bodies as they all ate and smoked, it went straight to their heads like fireworks; Eli allowed it to take command by tilting his head back and nodded to the beats of the song. 'Gotta love Hendrix,' he thought dreamily and attempted to open his eyes; he managed to get his vision straight but his eyelids continued to hover above his pupils.

Another Jimi Hendrix came on, 'Hey Joe,' which Adam recognized in a second. "I love this song," he said. His eyes drifted closed and felt the detachment of his spirit ooze from his finger tips and slide through the crown of his head. For each of them smoking while listening to Jimi Hendrix seemed to reach a different level kind of high. That morning they had been smoking to relieve the common hangover side effects, feeling their bodies unveil from aching nausea to a comforting emptiness was different than what they were feeling now. Taking a hit in a calm peace of mind can do so much more; instead of the THC curing internal ailing, it was bringing them into a deeper plunder on the borderline of reality and fantasy. A series of snorted laughs and sputtered gasping fell through all of them except for Clare who had said something that definitely made their night, Adam having more difficulty as he tried to keep the camera steady and not drop it from laughing so hard. Clare only gave them a tired smile, she laughed softly at herself; she couldn't help the sentimental emotion overpower the humor in the scene before her eyes, hell she couldn't even remember what she said that was so funny. It touched her heart to see those wide smiley grins, their faces presenting the joys of fun and jokes, taking pictures for an album that will be for their eyes only, and the soothing atmosphere of just feeling present.

When the joint was finished, every one of their bodies had a faint sway as they sat in their seated spots, as if moving along a bellowing wind that each seemed to feel, but it wasn't real wind, it was the energetic waves they were touching. The boys took a second piece of cake, while the girls were satisfied and just watched the two gluttons inhale their chocolaty treat, by the time they were full there was still about half of the cake left. Both pairs drifted into one another; Fiona looped her right arm through Adam's left and laid across his arm and rested her cheek against his shoulder, and Eli had his right arm around Clare's waist bringing her closer to where his chin was resting on her left shoulder so she could lean her head against his. They pointed out things to each other, in every direction their eyes, as if were open for the first time, wandered and noticed key elements of their surroundings that one wouldn't usually take time to notice, such as the fluorescent beams of light connecting the stars in each constellation if one concentrated deeply enough to see.

Eli looked over to see Fiona snuggling closer placing kisses on Adam's neck who had his lips clenched and balled fists. Eli knew that look on Adam's face and knew what was going on before he heard a strained groan. Instead of treading in the direction to embarrass Adam, he decided to grant his friend's silent wishes; though that didn't stop him from shaking his head at the imprudent behavior of the two with a soft laugh. Clare looked to him with a questionable expression; he shook his head and decided now was the time to break the moment. Sorry Adam.

"What do you guys say we hit the hay, it's already…10:30," he said glancing behind Clare's back to look at his watch.

Adam sent a silent message of thank you through his eyes to Eli. "I'll second that," he agreed clearing his throat and fidgeted a bit where only Eli could amusedly understand why.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clare took a long swig from her glass of drinking water to wash out the mint toothpaste residue left on the tips of her teeth that she could still taste; she felt cleaner after her shower, but being high dries you out. She settled for an extra large red T-shirt that came down past her thighs and her white, cotton, and lace trimmed underwear as her Pj's for the night; she rather liked the feeling of her bare legs interlaced with Eli's while cuddling each other to sleep. She placed her water glass on the dresser next to the bed and wiggled herself in between the plush comforter and the cool comfy sheets, both felt so different even though the material was the same. 'Is it me? Or did these sheets become extra smooth?' she wondered trailing her fingers along the smooth stitched flowered patterns on the surface.

"It's because you're high," she heard Eli's voice cackle. What the-? Why didn't she hear him come through the door? Was she that out of it? Lifting her head up, Clare took in a shirtless, not to mention gorgeous, Eli leaning on his hands on the bedposts at the end of the bed, still very high, and his jesting green eyes doing all the laughing for him that she didn't even need to hear. "You're thinking about how soft the sheets are because you're high," he repeated walking over to his side plopping down on his side. His dark hair was partially dry though the ends stuck together in drenched clumps in different directions. Clare rolled her eyes, though she knew the answer, she still silently asked to hear him say it anyway. Grinning again, Eli saw the repeated look in her eye and crawled in the sheets to lie on her chest, though only with his upper body. "You think your face is an open book when you're sober...," he grinned. "You should see yourself when you're under the influence, instead of reading words, I'm seeing it."

"Seeing it huh," Clare quirked an eyebrow, squinting in amusement and brushed some of his bangs away from his eyes. "Kidding, I know what you mean," she teased.

He sighed and tilted his face to lie down on her chest listening to her beating heart pumping faster than normal. When her fingers began to massage his scalp, she could have sworn she could faintly pick up the sound of a purr rumbling from his throat, but as soon as the thought came, it went. She relaxed further, breathing in long breaths while stroking his hair. Occasionally she would shift her hands around in circles, rubbing the back of his neck, and as soon as she started on his temples, he near moaned her name out loud; she wanted to hear that sound again, so she placed her fingers there again and began to rub.

"You have no idea how good that feels," he murmured appreciatively reciprocating by massaging her arms. Clare smiled as he lifted his head, showing her his smiling but sleepily glazed eyes that gave the green a frosty edge, reminding her of a Christmas tree covered in snow. Caught up in staring, she barely registered Eli moving in to kiss her until she felt his lips softly touch hers. It was long, simple, and no less than exhilarating; for Clare could only wonder how the hell a brush of a feather touch like that could manage to send her mind into whirls of colliding flames; to and fro her body flies in the heat following with his lips as he deepened the kiss. His tongue pushed through her lips and did well to speak with her own by curling and gently taking her tongue between his teeth to suckle. His warmth was enveloping her, she delved into his touch and whined when his lips trailed down under her jaw placing small nibbles and kisses. It felt so good, but she couldn't shake her clouded mind from distracting her, almost as if she were fighting to stay grounded. Eli's lips found hers again, claiming them in another fiery kiss that had her nails clenching in his hair, he groaned and pulled away to look into her eyes studying her for a moment. She blushed wondering why he looked fairly serious just staring at her.

"Yup," he popped his lips. "I knew it, you're just as displaced as I am," he grinned with a chuckle and kissed her cheek.

"Displaced?"

"Half of your mind isn't here," Eli smiled and leaned in a few inches from her lips. "It's like you're trying to keep up with your thoughts, like your mind is running from you isn't it?"

"You hit the head on the nail," said Clare more surprised than direct.

"Why must you sound so shocked Blue Eyes," Eli feigned hurt.

"Must be frustrating," Clare sighed.

"Clare," he quietly chided and leaned to nuzzle her neck holding her close. "Mmm as long as you're in my arms at night, that's enough for me. God you are so damn comfortable I could spend days lying here with you." He could feel her heart, through her neck, skip a beat against his forehead. He lifted his head to look into her again, what he saw was pure beauty. She glowed and radiated love through her smile that reached into her eyes. In those smiling eyes shone a sky colored glow, the multi blue colorings of her eyes curdled and fuddled in building wave after wave, each one falling into one another with splashes of gold as if she were carrying the ocean in her gaze. Eli felt himself drifting in them, he could feel the coolness drench over pores, the steady flow her essence seep into his heart, and her scent enticing him to the brink of tipping over the edge. He chuckled softly, "You really are something else."

He leaned in to kiss her again when a loud moan that unmistakably came from Fiona ripped through the walls and into their ears. Clare blushed and started laughing with Eli joining her; this was nothing new, but the fact that it's not the first and certainly not the last time they've been in that position of overhearing 'activities,' they found with quite unexplained certainty they didn't mind at all. They expressed their goodnights with loving smiles; Eli leaned up to flick the light switch off and settled in her arms draping over his shoulders to hug around his neck. Their eyes drifted closed allowing the fighting wave of exhaustion to consume them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, Fiona moaned louder as the hot water trickled down her back and feeling Adam's biting mouth gently gauge the sensitive spots on her neck with his teeth. Her breathing panted in separate breaths inhaling in the steaming mist and her fingers caressed the back of his neck to his scalp which she knew he liked that. Everything for them felt so gloriously good; they could feel the sprinkles of the warm miniscule water droplets in the air, every spark their fingers made as they touched each other, and every ounce of love they imbedded on one another. Fiona could taste the mist on her tongue as she parted her swollen lips; she welcomed the ascending coil into the pit below in her belly to bubble and boil. Between that and Adam's left fingers massaging her nipple of her left breast were near enough to have her legs transition from numb to mush, thankfully he was holding her up with his right arm curled around her waist.

"Adam," she whimpered when his mouth enclosed over her breast, tugging her hard nipple feverously and moved to its twin to give the same treatment. For Adam, the water on her wet skin brewed a savory gloss, one where it made her pink flushed skin all the more appetizing. In fact she looked downright sexy with her wet dark curls clinging on the edge of her neck and curled across her shoulder. Fiona's knees gave a small jerk, as if sensing her state of feeling nearly overwhelmed Adam pushed her against the shower wall bringing his lips onto hers breaking into her mouth with his tongue, hitched her left leg over his thigh, and separated her thighs with his right hand to slip two fingers inside of her, drinking in her whimpers of pleasure.

"Adam oh my…," she moaned happily pulling his lips back onto hers again, the stretching he was doing to her felt exquisite. Her sensitive walls, with every brush of a thrust, reacted in beats of tightening around his skilled digits, her chest was heaving, her breasts and her face were flushed with wet layers of perspiration, her toes curled gently as to keep her footing steady even if Adam was the only reason she hadn't slid to the tub floor yet. Aroused in her desire to touch him, she clung to him with her left hand and used her right to rake down his wet, slick, and toned chest brushing through the warm droplets covering his skin leading down to grasp his hardened length smiling as she heard him groan. She wasted no time to move her hand in the same fast pace he was doing to her; what she did caught him off guard which threw him off a bit, but she didn't care, because there it was again; the addictive buzz. The buzz, conceived by the moans and groans she rips from him, in which she greedily consumes. Adam's body vibrated with the combined forces of his prolonging high and Fiona's working hand on him, being high put him in a position where he wouldn't last long at all, he barely was able to contain himself listening to his girlfriend's sweet voice moaning his name in chants.

"So tight. So wet," he groaned as he gripped tighter onto her hip. She wasn't just wet, she was dripping wet; in addition that and to the shower water rushing from the spigot, it almost seemed too easy as he surprised her by slipping in a third finger. "That feels so good," he groaned when she moved her fingers around him a bit.

Fiona moaned in response, "Oh god, Adam…I..love you." She felt the flames turn and tumble as if she were on a roller coaster breezing faster and faster towards her peak. They were immersing over the edge together, she could tell he was as close as she was by his tightening grip and shuddering form as his hips thrust against her speeding massaging grip.

"I love you," he grunted stealing her lips in a searing bruising kiss both moaning together as he poured every response in to what she was doing to him through his lips. He leaned down to suck on her milky breast and trailed his kisses up to suck on her neck. Fiona whimpered as his fingers kept rubbing against the roof of her walls as they dived deeper inside her.

"I…Adam..oh god yes..Adam," she gasped and responded to his ministrations gently gripping his hardness more. There was no way she was able to keep herself quiet, in fact she didn't want to, as Adam decided to feed her burning coil adding circulation to her growing reach to her high heavens by using his thumb to circle around her clit and increased the thrusting pace of his fingers. It felt as if there was a battle rampaging, bolts of lightning striking everywhere, and clangs of humming vibrations within her body flying her higher and higher.

Adam lifted his head as he felt his release coming, "Look at me."

With difficulty she managed to open her eyes looking into Adam's blue orifices staring into her own. His moans of pleasure halted in his throat as he burst while her body began to quake. Her inner walls tightened more and more around his fingers until she felt her bubble explode stars in her green eyes, which in Adam's opinion was one of the most beautiful sights. Twisting the knobs shut off, he placed his arm above her head, leaning into her as he lowered her hip from his thigh and took her lips in another kiss. With the heated mist now ceases, a wave of wet cold drizzle fell on their bodies and Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck to bring his slick body closer to hers using the smooth surface of his skin to ease the vibrations of her pulsing orgasm as they stepped out of the shower together.

"You're amazing you know that?" Adam rasped with a chuckle and gave her nose an Eskimo kiss.

"If I'm amazing," Fiona coyly twirls his wet hair in between her fingers. "Then you're tremendous."

Adam released her to grab two fluffy green towels, wrapped one around his waist while she wrapped the other to spare her from physical discomfort, "So you're still not going to tell me where we're going tomorrow?" he chuckled softly kissing the warm drops of water on her face away.

"Nope," she grinned taking his chapped lips in hers again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I really hope I'm getting better at this xp**

**9000 words. Yikes, but those that love long chapters, you deserve it :)**

**Least I hope many found this to be enjoyable. Next chapter will contain more spice…promise :)**

**I'm really sorry I didn't put any lemons for Clare/Eli in this chapter, I will next chapter. Technically A/F already have had more experience, so I don't mind writing small lemons while their high. But C/E is a different story, Clare is a virgin, and as you've read so far, she has more to experience. So for now it just doesn't seem ideal of having virgins experience their first "bases" while being "completely" under the influence. That's just my input; until next time.**

**Stay smiling. Stay beautiful. PLUR**

**-Treasure**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Was supposed to be finished last week, but luck hasn't been on my side with sickness catching up with me real bad and had me trailed behind, not to mention I took off from home for a few days. **

**But anyway it's time for a good 'ole hike in the woods.**

**Warning: Chapter will contain lemons (that's right; plural xp)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 8

Day 3- Tuesday

As Clare opened her eyes, she rationally concluded it should have been harder to rouse from sleep, seeing as to how much smoking they did last night, though instead of feeling dizzy, or at all out of sorts, she felt her body twinge a tad hint of laziness but felt overall fantastic, refreshed, and relaxed. Oh dear lord did she feel irrevocably relaxed. Eli hadn't moved an inch from his position at all throughout the night and neither had she; there his head comfortably rested on her chest with her arms draped and wrapped around his bold shoulders holding him close. His warm breathing flew against her right arm making it seem colder than her left.

Eli is amazing; so good to her and always the gentleman, quite the deviant sort of being but a gentleman nevertheless. Yesterday in the late afternoon was something else entirely; to say she blushed like a fire truck would be an understatement, but damn did she feel one hell of a confidence boost as if it were her third tequila shot. She won the battle yesterday and the feeling of winning was so alluringly addictive. Marijuana made her feel like laughing and had ideas swimming in her head like a flash drive; now getting high off her boyfriend's pleasure is a whole different level. She felt sexy, coy, and best of all…beautiful. The rush and high from it all had her tingling such to the bone she felt if she stood against the wall, she would glue her back to it, flay her arms out, and slide down with the goofiest grin on her face. She felt she could jump up and down and crying out "Yes! Yes! Yes!" and throw a few punches in the air. It's so amusing to see her feel so hyped or accomplished for such a thing right? Wrong. Any female in a relationship is aware that there's nothing better than that feeling of gain, utter gain of knowledge about your lover. Knowledge is power, and for the ones in love, what better power to have in possession than the one where you know every little detail of what makes your lover tick and tock.

Lifting her head up to look at the clock, she read the time of 7:40am. Clare smiled. Originally they had set the alarm to go off at eight, but since she was already up and ready to go, she already begun to formulate a plan to disentangle herself from Eli's hold. But the more the seconds ticked by, the more she realized that there was no possible way for her to unlatch from him without him waking. She tilted her head to the right to get a better angled view of his face. He looked so peaceful and so content, the idea to wake or disturb such serenity seemed downright wrong. His breathing was light, and if she didn't know any better, she could see just the tiniest quirk on the left corner of his pink lips raised in a smirk. 'Even in his damn sleep he smirks,' Clare mentally laughed. Again, she did all she could to command herself to not giggle, lest her rampant chest would most definitely wake him. Looking back at the clock again, it read 7:46am; she sighed and figured the faster she gets her butt up to make lunches, the faster she will get over sulking of walking around instead of lying comfortably in his arms. Damn it, it just wasn't fair. She could see what Eli meant by lying in his arms all night, if she didn't break out of his hold soon she just may never want to get up even with the alarm going off. Taking a breath she removed her arms to place her palms on the bed, she put gentle pressure on her hands aiming to maneuver her body to the right and scoot off the edge of the bed as steadily as she could. But the moment she slid just an inch to the right, "And just where you think you're going?" she heard him mumble.

Clare sighed and plopped down on her pillow again, "I have to get up so Fiona and I can make our lunches for later," she responded, her tone tired but beseeching to him to not argue and let her loose, for she feared if he didn't, she would not have the strength to say no to any form of his "persuasion" methods.

"Oh no you don't," Eli continued to mumble sleepily. He tightened his hands on her shoulders to emphasize his point to her that she won't be allowed up any time soon. "You're staying right here."

"Eli," she chastised gently but came out instead in a tired yawn.

"Not a chance," he mumbled but his tone was set firmly.

"So you'd rather all of us starve?" He didn't answer, only moved his face closer and began to nuzzle against her soft skin on the left side of her neck below her jaw. Oh boy, there it was again; the familiar puddle warmed in her belly. "Eli," Clare tried to sound annoyed but couldn't help but giggle. 'Shit,' she cursed mentally. She wasn't supposed to be getting sucked in, she had to get up, but his lips beginning to peck feather kisses on her neck were really, really, really making it difficult to think of any opposing thoughts to this yummy treatment.

"Admit it, you feel so damn comfortable you truly don't want to leave this spot or have me leave my place," Eli spoke against her skin. Clare held in a gasp when he took a timid bite, which was pointless, in doing so her body decided to retract the reaction into her legs by having them jolt in a sudden twitch. She felt betrayed by her body even more so as he started to place open mouth kisses on her neck; her clit throbbed with heat, she could only compare it to an overwhelming pleasure buzz that had her squirming, goosebumps tickled on her arms, and the fire burned so rapidly in her center she didn't know why but instinct bent her knees to rub against his leg, nestled in between her own, to quell and soothe the heat.

"Damn it Eli," she whined arching into his chest, her nails dragged across his shoulders, back up his neck and into his hair. As she pulled he moaned and bit into her neck harder extracting a high sonic moan from her. It was no use. The damn throbbing was getting worse; her legs rubbed harder against his leg and began to grind like a cat in heat. He kissed his way back to her lips and claimed them in a domineering kiss playing with her tongue in small fluent circles.

"Eli," she whined breaking away peering into his half lidded dark green eyes. His pupils were enlarged as if the size increased by absorbing lust. "You're making this difficult."

"Me?" he feigned innocence.

"Yes, I have to get up," Clare whined again.

Eli smirked, her whines were too adorable for words, and continued to ignore her until his lips froze just an inch away from her lips when his green eyes acclaimed to take notice of a flash of red to his left; Clare looked at him confused and watched him peer over at the clock, 7:50am.

Uh oh.

"I thought I wondered why I didn't hear the alarm," his emerald eyes flashed with recognition and glared playfully. "It hasn't even gone off yet. You're staying."

"Just because I'm not asleep and the alarm hasn't gone off yet -,"

Eli cut off her ranted rambling by sealing her lips with his own before she could protest any further. She returned his kiss for a moment, but was short lived; she desperately wanted to keep kissing him, but she had a matter in her mind that she intended to resolve. Eli felt her lips struggle against own, attempting to stray from his, he then contemplated and resigned to Plan B. He pulled away from her to smirk evilly, "Think you can resist Edwards?" He caught her lips again, but instead of a long, lasting kiss, he gave her a series of sweet pecks to have her melt into submission.

"Eli," Clare giggled against his lips and tried to push his shoulders to lift him off her. Instead of trying to take her hands off of him, Eli pushed into her more and took his left hand to stroke her red curls, her cheek and neck as he slowly continued to break her resistance, one broken wall at a time by giving her lips soft repeated kisses, coaxing her lips until he felt her begin to kiss him back. Even though these weren't hot or demanding kisses, these were sweet, endless, blissful and full of love. Clare knew that, but she wanted to regain the strength to recede away from this but who the hell was she kidding? With soft lips, gentle calloused fingers, and a very sensual and talented tongue like his, as much as Clare's thoughts were shouting for her to stay in control, it was a lost battle. She moaned and kissed him firmly; her hands went to the back of his neck to urge him closer. She could feel his smug smirk of victory against her lips; finally having Clare right where he wanted her, he trailed down to her neck again, moving his hands to grope her breasts through her red shirt. "Mmmm your mind is not so displaced now is it?" He nipped her collarbone.

"N-no," Clare gasped. Having enough of touching and teasing her through cotton cloth, his hands took hold of the hem of her T-shirt, pushed under to smooth his hands up her stomach to knead her bare breasts. His smirk widened feeling her nipples already hard as rocks. "Eli," Clare moaned her head tilting further back into the pillows.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

They both jumped and leapt up at the loud intrusion of their moment and Eli, unfortunately for him and to Clare's amusement, toppled onto the floor. The moment he landed, it was almost way too easy for Clare's mind to promptly shy away from the aftershock of surprise and succumbed to a wave of snorted giggles and fell back against the pillows holding herself together as she tried to calm her laughter.

"Think that's funny do you?" she heard him mutter and slam his hand to shut off the annoying blares.

Clare took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and looked to her right to see his cute pouting face plumped on the edge of the bed with only his chin just about an inch away from hers. She smiled warmly, brought her lips to his for a small soft kiss before leaping out of bed and out the door giggling the entire exit. Eli groaned softly to himself, "It's going to be a long day."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The weather appeared to favor them greatly; nearly suited them to the T as they had all dressed comfortably with Eli wearing black baggy Capri's, a black wife beater, Clare dressed in a clinging purple tank top, and white shorts, Fiona dressed similarly but with a green shirt with a recycling symbol, blue jean shorts and tied her curled dark hair back in a ponytail, and Adam went along with dressing in gray by assembling in his cut off grey sweats that obviously used to be pants but was cut into shorts that lengthened past his thighs and a gray T-shirt. Eli carried the navy blue cooler backpack, which held their food, even though Adam initially offered to be the pack mule, but after some compassionate persuasion by Eli ended up carrying the camera bag.

They had begun on a plain sandy dirt path that stretched in a thin line leading in a long rounded direction towards the left around a field and into a wide thicket of trees. Upon entering, the ground created a darkened narrow dirt path; the brimmed edged were covered with broken sticks and twigs, dead leaves, bits scales of broken pinecones, and patches of grass. Off the path, over the dipped slopes outlining their trail, everywhere it was littered with severed branches, few stumps here and there, more fallen pinecones, and large slabs of wood. Overall it was brown with dabbed multitudes of color from vibrant wildflowers sprung in sprigs everywhere. The scenery of the deep forest sat endless posts of trees in every direction; it gave the picture calm yet fierce revenue of mystery. The trees stood many a feet apart from each other taking on their role as the subservient guardians; the tough wooded bark conveyed etched images of old men, which Eli joked that the "appeared" age of the trees metaphorically matched the height as they stood between sixty to eighty feet high. One fact known in each of their hearts, being around these tall, aged, and intimidating soldiers of Mother Nature, they've never felt smaller in their life. As their eyes scaled up, the branches all connected and touched, as if holding hands, while their lively green leaves dutifully covered the blue veil of the sky but scantily clad their home of stunned timbered limbs.

There was not really much to say for any of them; the free land had the Misfit's deterred into silence, stunned as the stiff elderly arms of the trees, listening only to life of the forest with the occasional interruption of 'look at that,' or 'what's this?' comments and questions cutting in now and again. They could hear the branches and leaves hurdle and swish from the soft breezes, the waxy layered skin of each leaf rustled together in tune with the songs of the birds. Everywhere they hear various sound keys; some birds sang in high flute tones, some in whistles, and some with an abrasive attitude, some in short scratchy staccato beats, and some in multiple screeched beatings. Even the lazy drumming of a woodpecker joined in on their 'journey through the forest' theme song. Their ears detected the occasional quick sound of passing flies and pesky mosquitoes that strayed from their unappetizing smell, thanks to the working wonders of mosquito repellant aroma oozing it's stench off their skin, while they basked in the balsam smell of aged wood.

"What's up guys, it is now day three of our trip; we have yet to find out where we are being taken. So far no major animal encounters as of yet, save for a few red squirrels like that trio right over yonder," Eli pointed to his left for Clare to aim the recording camera towards said trio of squirrels that were scurrying up and down a narrow gray barked tree unleashing 'chipping' and 'clicking' noises at each other. They had so far, by Fiona's calculation, traveled two miles and were now halfway to their destination and being that this was Fiona's second home they did not doubt her.

"If only there were one more, then I could say that's us," Clare giggled.

"You got your wish," Adam laughed and nodded his head for them to look back again. They turned their heads to see a lone squirrel join in the play of rolling and tumbling all over each other.

"Aw how cute," Fiona squealed.

"Girls find every furry thing cute," said Adam.

"Not true," Fiona protested. "I don't find caterpillars cute, they freak me out."

"No way," Adam teased with a fake feminine gasp. "You're scared of wee caterpillars?"

"I don't like bugs," Fiona scrunched her face in disgust.

"And here we are," Eli circled in his rooted spot with his palms up.

"I'll tolerate the disgusting insects but doesn't mean I have to like it," Fiona said looking down cracking a twig in between her fingers.

"Ah give the girl some credit Eli," Adam said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyway," Eli signaled Clare to redirect the camera to face him again. "Thank you. Well to finish this run off, so far we've been having a great time, we still have no idea where we're going to end up," he smirked. "Stay tuned, we will be back later if we come across anything worth documenting. This is Eli, over and out."

"And that's a wrap," Clare finished and turned the camera off. "Very well done Goldsworthy."

"Why thank you Blue Eyes," he held out his hand as she handed him the camera for him to pass to Adam to pack away back in his pack.

"Shall we press on?" Fiona smiled.

True to her word about occasional traveling up hill, after half a mile more into their hike, the path drifted up, and now instead of a stick boneyard, fresh green feather moss caked the land. Besides the beauty aspects of the flowers, herbs, roots, and fresh plants of the woods, its beasts of small vines and groups of poison oak peaked between rocks, corners and the trunks of trees, among the scattered shrubs, and along their walk way which they did their best to avoid at all costs. The more the group scavenged on, the more the mystic whispers of the old trees stealthily crept into their ears to hum a hypnotic melody. Two happily dancing orange monarch butterflies, one easily perceived being a female due to a lack of a vibrant orange complexion and smaller size than its fellow companion, pranced into view just ahead scurrying about in the air with no choreographed intentional flutters, only based on instinct, with the presence of strange alien human beings headed in their direction eluding them.

Clare, who couldn't help it any longer watching the two happy insects, began leaping onto one foot and to another skipping a few yards ahead of them singing,

"Down the merry trail we go, where do we stop? Nobody knows." Eli's heart warmed at the sight, gazing dearly on at his lively girlfriend. She looked like a prancing fairy with her bouncing red curls and wide shining smile. Eli ran up ahead to join her while Adam took hold of Fiona's hand, interlacing their fingers; Fiona blushed as his dreamy blue eyes never strayed from hers as he planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand. On and on the group trudged without complaint, for their minds and hearts were too full of nature's succulent essence and wonder to even feel a negative nerve. After a while Clare and Adam rotated partners. Adam caught up with Eli while Clare slowed behind to continue walking by Fiona. The boys conversed in 'male subject' areas, while the girls gossiped and Fiona relayed to Clare her own juicy details of last night's steamy shower session.

"Sure sounds like Adam knows what he's doing," Clare teased and appraised with a cock of an eyebrow.

Fiona blushed. "He's amazing."

'I'll bet,' Clare thought. Her eyes drifted to the dirt. "Hey Fi?" she started tentatively, her right hand took hold of the hem of her purple top and rubbed it between her index finger and thumb nervously. This was ridiculous, she could manage to open her ears to absorb anything 'dirty' or 'promiscuous,' why is it there were still moments when she gets so wound tight, so tongue tied to even _speak_ it herself? Talk about a self mental emotional whiplash, which has got to stop.

"Yeah?"

Clare softly groaned to give herself confidence before she again lost her nerve and quickly said: "What's it like? I mean…umm..when Adam…goes..down on you?"

Fiona's green eyes smiled warmly to console her, "It's probably one of the most amazing feelings you will experience. Cliché to say I know, but it's the truth. And in the end you'll wonder 'Why did I ever feel nervous to begin with.' They both looked up to the sound of a shrill of a hawk flying overhead. "You think you feel sparks or feel on fire when they touch you or when they use their fingers," she gushed and sighed in pleasure. "Oh my, with his tongue, it's….indescribable." Clare's cheeks blasted from pink to darkened red. Fiona noticed and gave her a quick small hug across her shoulders for encouragement. "To feel nervous the first time is common, so don't worry about it."

Clare blushed harder. "The thought still has me more self conscious than nervous,"

"Oh believe me, it will wear off. It's basically taking the next level of him appreciating and loving your body, and it truly makes you feel…..well, for lack of a better word, simply beautiful," Fiona's eyes drifted up in a daydreaming manner. "That feeling comes already with any intimate gesture, but call it intensified with every level you take." Clare could relate and see the truth to her words, Eli did make her feel beautiful.

"Sure sounds intense," Clare noted with a smile.

"Oh it is," Fiona smirked. "I'm sensing Eli wants to-,"

Clare interrupted with a blush, "Perceive it however you may wish."

Fiona raised her eyebrows.

"Mentally I mean." In other words, shut up.

"Whatever you say," Fiona lightly shook her head at her bashful friend's antics.

In an effort to change the subject, "I'm just glad that this hike won't have my feet extremely sore by tonight and tomorrow," Clare sighed in relief.

"And we don't really have to cook tonight," Fiona added.

"Right?" Clare sighed happily. "Thank goodness we have plenty of leftovers until after tomorrow night."

"You never told me when you were planning on executing your plan to corrupt Clare's innocence," Adam addressed as he hopped over a boulder in the middle of the path.

"After what I told you yesterday, you don't find that in certain aspects she's already corrupted?"

"Point taken," Adam cackled.

"Exploration takes time and patience my friend. I'm going to break every single one of her walls down, rip away any shield, and pound every bleak of hesitation out of her mind." Eli decreed with an airily grin.

"You seriously sound like some humane rapist." Adam bantered slapping his forehead.

"Where in the world do you come up with shit like that?" Eli chuckled. "Humane rapist? That's not only an oxymoron but also contradictory within definition."

"Call me unconventional," Adam shrugged.

"Weirdo."

"Emo."

They laughed and punched each other's shoulders.

"Bet you twenty bucks we just might end up losing our virginities either the same night or just a day apart from each other." Adam concluded half jokingly and half seriously.

"What makes you so sure?" Eli pressed, even though he assents the thought as a more than likely possibility, if not an inevitable truth, joke or not.

"Are you serious?" Adam playfully chided. "You should know by now Fiona and Clare practically function almost as similar as you and I do. It's creepy."

"Oh gee, I wonder what could have caused that," Eli clasped his chin, his eyes roamed around the trees as he pondered in thought sarcastically. "Surely all of the movie nights, Fi's loft dinner parties or after school study parties, and the double dates didn't have anything to do with it, or the fact that if all four of us are not together we're always at least in pairs about 89.9% of the day?"

"How the hell did that happen again?" Adam sarcastically questioned.

"We became family," Eli answered genuinely.

"Now look who's acting all machismo," Adam fired back at him mockingly.

Eli hooked his right arm over Adam's shoulders for a few moments, until they heard an Awww and giggles behind them, and turned to see Fiona holding the digital camera.

"She couldn't help herself she said," Clare explained covering her mouth again to silence more giggles.

"Wait a sec, I thought that was in here," Adam pointed to his backpack.

"I took it out when Clare was recording Eli remember?" Fiona reminded him as she held out the camera to take a picture of her and Clare.

"Maybe you should lay off the weed man, starting to cloud over your brain, making you slow," Eli quipped receiving a soft blow to his shoulder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With Fiona's signal that their destination laid just ahead, a faint tremor tingled in their fingertips expectantly as they were lead out of the tree thicket from a soil covered path to an open field of grass that ran flat for ten feet before smoothly angling upward into a hill reaching about fifty feet to the hill's peak line.

"Come on, just to the top, and where there," Fiona declared in excitement.

"Whoa, and I thought this was it," Adam gaped at the open space.

"No way, trust me. You'll see what I mean," Fiona declared taking off with Clare's delighted hand clasped in her own with the boys treading on after them. As soon as they reached the top of the hill, Fiona once again gorged in on her friend's faces as they gawked at the scenery around them. Their hill dipped gradually for twenty feet until reaching its end to a wide circled land, traced with the forest line, of a meadow of small slopes. Somehow being closed and guarded by the trees gave the sanctuary a feel of solitude. Like still waves of the ocean, the wind breezed through the tall grass and wildflowers, shimmering in the sunlight to give it a more realistic effect in comparison. Plains of long, mildewed, green grass complete with boulders nested in different directions. They slowly turned to admire the view of the lake. Even on this tall hill they managed to only reach just about level with the height of the trees; the view of the lake was grand, but the tips of the trees in front of them still blocked about sixty percent from their view.

"I can't see the cabin from here," Eli put his left hand up to shield his eyes as he squinted to see if he could spot it.

"There," Fiona pointed ahead to the left. "Right there is where we came. From the cabin of course you're not able to see the view of these hills, but if we camped out more out here," she pointed to the far right end of the lake. "We'd be able to. We can't see beyond the high view of the trees."

They turned; the tall green grass nestled among all kinds of blossoms; Clare could easily make out dandelions, of course, orange and yellow hawkweed, red sheep sorrel, fireweed, fragrant bedstraw, and more. Fiona began to walk again signaling the others to follow. She brought them to a small stack of boulders, one amongst them was large, wide and flat, which obviously she chose as their picnic spot and appeared to be not the first time she has. Fiona unlatched her arms from the pack straps from her back, pulled the knot loose to pull out a thin but fluffy red blanket and faced away from the blowing breeze to settle it down on the smooth rock and sat down immediately to put weight and prevent it from flying away. Clare joined her on the opposite corner with Eli taking off his load and settled next to Clare.

"While we were out in the lake the other night, I saw a bit of the hills from there, but the view of it from there is nothing than actually standing on it." Adam stated in awe as he continued to gander at the scene. "This is wondrous."

"Like I said, just a small hike today," Fiona hummed as she unzipped the cooler to unpack their food. "Now the longer hikes and exciting spots; stay tuned, because those are coming soon."

They took out their food and Eli and Adam gazed widely at their sandwiches, "And what do you both call this masterpiece?"

"Meat Eater's Delight," Clare smiled. And plenty of meat there was; combo slices of turkey, ham, salami cheese, lettuce, tomato, mustard, and mayo. They had prepared seven sandwiches (two for the boys knowing that they're always hungry for more, and both decided to split another sandwich), bags of chips, granola bars, mixed granola, water, and a large bottle of PowerAde. "Now are you happy that I made our lunches?"

"Tremendously," he pecked her lips.

"So no more morning distractions after I wake up?" she inquired.

"I'm not making any promises," He teased taking a huge chomp. 'No olives,' Eli noticed. He looked over at Clare who gave him a nod; she really didn't miss a thing.

"I know you don't like them," she said taking small bites. "Same way Fiona knew that Adam doesn't like tomatoes."

"Angels of the culinary art I swear, and I'll never stop saying it," Adam moaned leaning back against a boulder behind him. "A beautiful day, perfect weather, a gorgeous scenery, great food, and great friends; I'm in paradise."

"You haven't seen anything yet, just wait till the day after tomorrow," said Fiona.

"What's happening then?" Adam asked with his mouthful.

Fiona flipped her hair and shifted her eyes looking coy. "Oh just touring the land on horse," she responded slyly watching their faces.

"Horseback riding? Are you serious?" Clare exclaimed excitedly.

"Did you see me blink?" she teased.

"You're starting to sound like Eli," Clare laughed.

"I'm not the only one who uses sarcasm you know," Eli cut in with a smirk.

"No, but you are the only one to speak it as your first language," Adam added.

"Touché, so I take it we'll be going to the stables we saw on the way as we arrived here?" Eli asked.

"You got it," Fiona confirmed as she bit more into her sandwich.

They all ate, talked, laughed, and enjoyed themselves. When Clare had finished her half of the shared sandwich, she pulled out the video camera while Fiona took the liberty to snap more photos. She humorously caught Adam trying to toss clumps of granola into Eli's waiting mouth, though they kept missing eighty percent of the time despite being only two feet from each other, on film. It was a playful atmosphere between all of them, such an adorable scene of playful banter from young love and friends; almost as adorable as watching children play in a playground. Ladybugs flew in different directions. When a strong breeze picked up, Fiona leaned back over the edge of the rock, carefully plucking a few stems of dandelions, taking one, just an few inches from her lips, closed her eyes for a moment and in one breath blew every single seed from the beak, allowing each seed to dance and flow into the wind among the many more drifting seeds from other dandelions creating a small dandelion snowstorm.

"What did you wish for?" Adam whispered in her ear.

"You know I can't tell," Fiona tapped his nose and gave him a quick kiss before bringing another dandelion to her lips.

"Wait," Adam held her wrist. "Let's all do it."

"How corny can you get?" Eli joked.

"Don't deny it, you know as well as much as I do that this trip will be filled with TONS of corny moments and you love it," Adam pointed out grabbing a few dandelions and handing one each to Clare, Eli and himself. "Alright, everybody up." They all stood and faced the lake. "Everyone already have a wish in mind?" They all nodded. "Ok, close your eyes, count to five and blow."

After five seconds, silent internal wishes were made, four pairs of eyes opened and drew in a deep breath and blew each seed off the stem watching them flow in the distance heading down the hill with the wind to the trees. To set off an even more cheesy maneuver; Fiona, standing in between Clare and Adam, placed her arms around their shoulders with the rest of them following suit and just stood looking out into the view. Adam was the first to break the moment, "Up for some Frisbee Eli?"

"What am I? A dog?"

"No you're a donkey, smartass, now come on," Adam reached in the backpack grabbing the Frisbee and taking off into the high grass.

"Least I'm a smart one," Eli countered loudly taking off after him.

"They will never stop will they?" Fiona shook her head at them putting her hands on her hips.

"Men will be boys," Clare sighed linking her arm through Fiona's.

"Well put," Fiona agreed; her lips in a wide smile and her green eyes glistening with a tiny moist layer projecting her happiness as they both looked on at the boys tossing the Frisbee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Their walk back held promise to deliver only a small ache in their feet which came promptly the moment they all relaxed off their feet when the returned to the cabin and pretty soon, before any of them realized it, nightfall had stolen another eventful day again. At 8:20pm Clare and Fiona lounged watching a movie while the boys played video games in the game room downstairs much to their annoyance. The moon shone brightly through the glass windows. Just nearing to the end of the movie, Fiona bounced up from her seat, turned to Clare with a playful grin on her face, "Feel up for some champagne and a dip in the hot tub?"

Clare sighed in contentment at the thought, "Most definitely."

"Don't forget the cameras, Eli left the bag in your room," Fiona reminded her.

The girls scurried into their rooms to change and grab a pair of trunks, suspecting the boys would be joining, for Adam and Eli. Both strolled out carrying swim trunks in hand, Clare had the cameras; Fiona chose her black bikini, she knew Adam loved that piece, and Clare had on a dark purple, nearly blue, bikini with a black stripe slashed diagonally across the center of each breast and bottom piece.

"Towels!" Clare snapped her fingers and turned to grab some when Fiona caught hold of her arm to stop her.

"Already a stack settled next to the hot tub and same with the glasses, now let's go," said Fiona. She quickly ran over to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator. Eli and Adam's backs were facing them as they entered the game room. Instead of using the old fashioned etiquette of breaking through attention with a sly clearing of the throat, Clare and Fiona each threw the trunks at the boy's heads interrupting their game; they turned to glare at the intruders but were stumped and jaw slacked within a robin's heartbeat. Clare and Fiona rolled their eyes laughing in unison as they walked over to the door leading out to the patio with the boy's eyes glued hungrily to every sway of their hips and the sight of their plump breasts.

"If you boys are not too busy," Clare's sultry voice hummed and started coyly twirling a red curl of her hair around her index finger as they paused at the door.

"Feel free to join us; we'll be outside soaking in the hot tub," Fiona finished, a smirk growing on her pink lips.

What happened next was something NEITHER of them had anticipated. Not one second after they threw out their appealing invitation the boys heaved themselves off the floor and dove to the back where the game room bathroom was. Nearing the open door, Adam and Eli threw themselves towards it; Adam, making it in first, slammed the door shut leaving Eli to bounce from it to the floor ending with a grunt from him and a wave of uncontrolled crackling laughter from the girls.

"Failed acrobat," Clare joked, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes as she hit the record button and zoomed in on Eli's form.

"Wow," Fiona wheezed clutching her ribs. "I was almost half expecting them to try and change right in front of us."

Eli stood up from the floor, a grin forming on his lips, "If you girls want to see me naked so badly," he unzipped his pants. "All you had to do is ask." Before he could drop his them, the bathroom door behind him was thrown open, next thing Eli knew, he was being grabbed by the collar of his black shirt and hauled into the bathroom by Adam who maneuvered his body around out and slammed the door shut. He looked over at Fiona and Clare who began snorting into more laughs and giggles, happy to have caught that on film, watching him smirk and wipe imaginary dust off his hands and his trunks.

"That was fast," Fiona smirked back; her own eyes zoom in on Adam's bare chest then up to his face.

"Yeah well," he shrugged.

Suddenly the door flew open again and Eli, in his trunks, flew out with a "Hiya!" on Adam's back bringing them to the ground in for a small wrestling match. Clare and Fiona screeched, ran over and jumped on the couches to watch over the back with Clare picking up the hilarious footage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a Dr. Doom vs. Grasshopper wrestling match, one competing the other to dominate for alpha status this evening," Clare announced mimicking a male reporter's voice the best she could without snorted giggles in between. It was no use; completely out of the question to control herself, her body in no way wanted to listen to her. The introduction alone was enough to set off another laughing bomb between her and Fiona setting them off into another series of bellowing laughter.

"This is too much," Fiona managed to breathe out in between laughs.

After about a minute of ongoing wrestling on the carpeted floor, Eli managed to wrap an arm around Adam's neck trapping his arms by pressing on his elbows and used his legs to wrap around his waist while Adam struggled to break out of his hold.

"Give?"

"No!" Adam grumbled, his red bangs falling in front of his eyes while pulling on his limbs, calling on his strength to break free, but to no avail.

"Give?"

"Fine I give!" Adam surrendered.

"You blockheads ready yet?" Fiona asked.

"You talking to them?" Eli asked motioning to Adam and Clare.

Eli caught Adam's arm that was aimed for the back of his head, "You want another go?" he smirked.

Adam looked over at Fiona, his once heated blue eyes for battle now heated with lust now trailing down her body. "Rain check."

Eli knew what was going through his friend's mind, released him with a chuckle, and proceeded behind him following the girls outside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I swallowed three crayons when I was four," said Adam.

"Were they red, white, and blue?" asked Eli.

"Har. Har. Har. Very funny," Adam chuckled sarcastically.

"I can't stand the sight of odd numbered stacked items,"

"And why is that?"

Clare shrugged, "I don't know, they just bother me."

"You really are weird," Eli smirked.

"This is coming from the guy who chewed on chopsticks like a beaver in his childhood," Clare threw back at him.

"What?" Adam and Fiona cried out laughing.

Eli blushed, "You just had to blurt that out," he whispered a whine in her ear.

"You know you love me," Clare giggled.

"Never said I didn't," Eli smiled against her ear.

As soon as they had jumped into the tub, Fiona proposed a game of telling secrets; anything from funny, private, and nonsense or even random. The stabled hot water bubbled and boiled, the wooden base and the tub glowed from blue lighting within the water. The air was a perfect cool temperature to match the heated water, a perfect blend where their bodies were comfortable. The heat smoothed and clung to their skin like a dancing wind. "This feels great," Clare sighed leaning her head against Eli's chest, enjoying the water drive the ache from her feet and her tired limbs as she took another sip of her second glass of champagne. That wasn't the only treatment she was receiving, Eli's hands have come to take a liking to massaging her belly and her sides while his arms were wrapped around her. His touch was innocent enough, but tell that to her body, as if it had a mind of its own where her senses ran on only one track, to feel; his touch definitely had her feeling, had her increasingly aroused. When Eli's hands began to massage her thighs, his fingers ghosted dangerously near her center, Clare flat out melted.

"Yeah…umm Eli?" Adam's voice broke in.

Eli answered looking in his direction and with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"The water maybe circulating but it doesn't take a genius to know where your hands are," Adam looked at him pointedly with a knowing grin.

Clare blushed and spit out, "Eli, your turn." She took another sip to calm her blushing nerves which have made its presence brightly known on her cheeks.

"I liked to eat worms when I was a kid," Eli admitted.

"Ewwwww," Clare and Fiona gagged, even Adam's eyes bugged out wide.

"In my defense, those are actually good for you," he laughed.

"That would work only if you knew that at that age," Clare giggled.

"Maybe I did," he argued. "Maybe not logically but on instinct maybe I did, because that's how kids grow to think for themselves, with instinct. You're up next Princess."

"Let's see. Well…I'm frightened of clowns," Fiona smiled sheepishly.

"What girl isn't?" Eli muttered. "Ow!"

Clare had pinched his arm hard again, "I'm not and stop that." she hissed low under her breath.

"Just playing Blue Eyes," he whined in her ear taking a nibble of her lobe. Clare's eyes widened and felt her nipples harden instantly and thanked the stars that they were invisible to the eye and underwater.

"I'm not ticklish" Adam said for his turn.

"Really?" all three asked in shock.

"Really," he gave a half smile. "There's only one place on my body where I'm ticklish, and so far it's not been discovered by anyone." He noticed all three evil grinned faces leaning in a few inches just to scare him; "Don't even think about it!"

"Just you wait, I'll find it," Fiona promised with a grin.

"I'm scared to know what her methods will be," Eli whispered in Clare's ear who smacked his arm softly.

Adam rolled his eyes, 'That mouth just never stops.' "And you Clare?" he motioned to her reminding her it's her turn to spill.

Clare wasn't going to say it at first, but decided to go for the punch; she only prayed it wouldn't come off as too much of a shock to them. "I've stole from a store once," her eyes immediately darted down, not wanting to look at anyone but couldn't do a thing about her ears being open to the flying questions.

"From where?"

"You broke a commandment? No way!"

"How old were you?"

"What did you take?"

'I guess I was wrong to think they wouldn't be so shocked, yeah right,' she droned internally. "Why is it with only my secrets I have to go into detail? And believe me it's nothing special," Clare blushed madly keeping her head down.

"Oh come on Blue Eyes," Eli cooed, squeezed her gently.

"Tell us," Fiona probed softly with a little bounce.

"Fine fine," Clare huffed rolling her eyes. "I was ten years old; my family and I were at the mall, we went into a store, I saw a necklace with thorn roses on it, and I wanted it. So I put it in my pocket and never told anyone I had it. I told you…nothing special."

"I still think that counts, you little devil," Eli nuzzled her neck.

"Yeah, you're a double agent for the higher powers aren't you? God and Satan's little helper," Adam joked.

If anyone had said that to her over a year ago, she so would not have appreciated being referred near toward anything to do with Satan. But those words have started to lose meaning to Clare. What did those words mean? Lately for her the only truth in the meaning behind those words came down to one thing…balance. What did they mean but a balance in nature? A balance in life?

"Eli, you're turn again," Fiona's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Ok," he sighed. "I like listening to people's footsteps." After a few moments of silence, he specified. "There were a lot of times I would just sit in a crowded public place, and I'd listen, you'd be surprised how many different sounds you can count and differentiate."

"That is weird, but cool," Adam nodded.

"Fiona," Eli gestured politely.

"I carved my initials on a secret tree,"

"Where?"

"You'll find out," Fiona grinned. From that statement alone the trio knew she could only mean here, and the thought has now aroused their curiosity. Speaking of aroused, Adam has taken quite a liking to tracing hearts on her side, which now drifted more towards her bellybutton. She didn't think much of it until she felt his fingers drift lower to her…

"Well," Fiona declared as she stood to hop out of the tub and wrap a towel around her. "I'm going to shower and catch some shut eye." Adam wasted no time in jumping out to follow her.

"It's only," Eli looked at his waterproof digital watch. "10pm."

"Well that hike did my feet and my energy in and I need my beauty rest," she reminded. "Have a good night you two."

"Night," Clare smiled and waved them off.

"That's not all she needs," Eli muttered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

If one were to give it a proper diagnosis, one would simply label Fiona as a closet sexual deviant, hands down, no questions asked; especially since Fiona already has a hard time keeping her hands off her boyfriend anyway.

Fiona had Adam keep his hands to his sides as she sat him on the bed. He swallowed a harsh gulp as she pulled off her bikini top, leaving only her bottoms on, and kissed him hard, trailing her hand down diving underneath his trunks to take hold of his stiff member in her hands. He gasped and lifted his hips when she used her free hand to tug his shorts down past his hips and down his legs to have his hardened length sprung free from its captivity. In between kisses, her tongue would flick across his lips and his tongue that sneaked out to play with hers sensually.

Adam kissed Fiona with unyielding force as she pushed him back and moved to straddle him; her hands dove into his shaggy hair, tugging softly before raking her nails through his thick strands massaging his scalp. He groaned, "Damn Fi." The bottom half was still wet and damp and the feeling of the wet material brush over his erection was having his sex wire go crazy. She kissed his neck, trailed her lips down his collarbone to his chest and began to trace little swirled shapes with her tongue on his chest and around his nipples. His hands drifted over her hips and cupped her ass firmly giving a little squeeze earning him a moan from her lips.

Adam watched her as she crawled backwards, with her hands and knees, her kisses never leaving his skin leaving a few bites across his ribcage and took a harder nibble on his hip bone; Adam's hips bucked uncontrollably. Glancing at him through her eyelashes she skimmed a line across his abdomen with her fingernail, his breathing quickened, the smooth back of her hand brushed ever so slightly against his hardened length making him hiss and end with a moan as his eyes scrunched tight and his legs twitch. Her fingers circled around him one by one in a teasing hold with a coy smile blooming on her sweet full lips. Fiona's hand proceeded to pump slowly, but in the midst of her hand moving, as soon as Adam felt her tongue flick across his tip and swirl down engulfing him in her mouth, he near burst into flames. "Oh Christ Fiona, oh fuck," he moaned his hand fisting into her dark curls.

She shifted her lips under her teeth as she continued to bop her head up and down, his shaft glistening from her saliva, with her tongue flicking smoothly all around him. Her rhythm was smooth and slick, each time she lifted her head up she tightened her mouth closed swirling her tongue on his tip and massaging the lower half with her free hand. When she moved down, her lips widened and ended with another squeeze of her lips as she reached the base. Adam's hips bucked and moaned loudly as he clenched his hand just a little harder in her hair, not that Fiona minded, she loved it when he would take hold of her hair; by his gentle clenching hold, it was showing her how much he was enjoying her treatment on him. In fact, as his fingers encouraged her to move her sucking lips faster, she quickened her pace and ran her nails of her left hand up to his chest and down to his abdomen, enjoying feeling him shudder from beneath her.

"Fuck Fi, I'm gonna..oh god.." He cried out in pleasure. With his moaned cry she sped up her lips, trying to take him more of him in, she could taste already drops of pre cum in her mouth. She breathed out through her nose taking a deep breath and sped up even more. She could feel Adam's body restraining to stay grounded on the bed, his left fist clenched tightly to the bed sheets; his knuckles were turning white.

"Fiona..," he rasped. "I'm..going to burst..oh god! Fiona!" He came and she swallowed, removing her mouth, he hissed in pleasure, "Fuck Fi."

She smirked straddling his hips pushing down on him with a fluid pressing roll of her hips and took his lips in for a steaming kiss taking a nibble on his lower lip. "Was that good?" She purred against his lips. Adam moaned clenching onto her hips, massaging his way up to take hold of her breasts. Fiona threw her head back and moaned as he sat up quickly taking her right breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple fast and nibbling slightly harder than he usually did. Fiona cried out, "Mmm oh Adam," holding onto his shoulders, as his hips thrust against her. Adam surprised her by switching their positions laying her on her back. He moved his hips in between her legs pressing his hardened length against her core. With a moan she skimmed her foot along his leg arching her hips which brought a gasp from him and another thrust of his hips. He leaned on his elbows and continued to thrust against her. She trailed her nails up his arms to around his back and grabbed hold of him, not letting go as their dry thrusts sped up. "A-Adam…ah..oh god," her moans came out in hums. Her legs wrapped around his waist, she pushed their hips together harder, feeling the rush and climbing into her high again with the heat pushing her up, rising into that glowing bubble just near ready to burst. Adam's body and skin buzzed everywhere, the sweat began to pulse all over him, nipping flames taunted and circulated around his groin, her nails crawling down his back surged pleasure through his spine. Feeling herself ready to collide over the edge, Fiona crashed her lips against Adam's swallowing their cries of pleasure as they teetered over together into fiery heavens and collapsed out of breath. Adam did his best to hold most of his weight off of her, his elbows giving a small tremble, as he gulped in air.

"So you call this catching some shut eye?" Adam teased with a crook of a smile.

"Like walking in a dream," Fiona sighed.

"I like it," Adam chuckled caressing her cheek and planting a soft kiss on her eager lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hearing Adam and Fiona's moans echo through the walls and through the small hallway, Eli rolled his eyes before closing their bedroom door. "I need my beauty rest," he impersonated in a girly tone. "Beauty rest my ass."

"You know you would have done the same thing," Clare remarked with a grin as she swung her leg on the bed to dry off the remaining beaded coat of water clung on her skin.

Eli smirked, 'She's not getting away this time.' He slowly tread up behind Clare, leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I told you I'd get you back," before taking hold of her shoulders, spinning her around hearing her squeak in protest and silenced her with his lips. Clare moaned from his tongue forcing its way into her mouth to twirl with hers, all too quickly Eli removed his lips from hers, she whined, pulled her bikini top off and pushed her onto the bed. She's been driving him crazy all day, and he was going to give her a night she won't ever forget. Her blue eyes were hazed while his green burned into her own as he crawled on top of her.

"Eli," she protested leaning up again and moved to cover her bare breasts but was once again pushed down and shut up by his biting teeth taking hold of her bottom lip followed by his tongue plunging into her mouth again seeking her delicious sweet taste. Everything was burning, with Clare still in her partially wet bottom and him in his trunks, the feeling of hot and cold churned together to create a form of relief from the overwhelming heat waves from his hands caressing every inch of her body and his desperate heated kisses. As Clare's hands tried to touch him, Eli took hold of her wrists and bound them above her head. This erratic and wild behavior excited Clare and perked her curiosity, it was like 'Woah, where did that come from;' not that she didn't enjoy it immensely. Eli pulled away from her lips, smirked at her tiny whimpers, scoot her bound wrists closer to each other to where he could bind both with one hand, and added pressure for measure in a way to tell her, 'Don't even think of moving.' His finger drifted across her chin, mimicking her own torture of the day before. His finger gently clawed down her neck, "That was the second time I allowed you to get away with it." Clare was confused but the pleasure buzz had her brain completely blank to even question what he was talking about, and instead allowed herself to arch into his hand that grasped her breast and moaned.

"You should know better Clare," he growled in her ear. "You pinch me, I pinch back" he pinched her nipple between the base of his index finger and the middle of his thumb in rough circles. Clare cried out from the sudden pain and the bubbles of pleasure shooting straight into her core.

"Eli!" Clare whined her back arching far up into his hand, wanting her wrists to be set free, and her head flayed back and forth from the pleasurable rapture. His lips dove to her neck to bite and suck hard enough to leave a mark while he continued his torture of massaging her full, soft supple breasts. Between the combination of his magical hands and his talented tongue on her neck had a small pitch of Clare's moans rise higher and higher as he suckled harder on her pulse. Unable take the ache in her core any longer, shifted her left leg so that his hips now aligned perfectly against her center; she bucked her hips against his hard on and squeezed her thighs reveling as more rivers of fire streams coasted through her, which heightened when she felt Eli give her neck abrasive bite in response.

"Oooh god, Eli, please," Clare mewled pushing against his hand that still held down her wrists. He ignored her and trailed his mouth to her breast, she moaned out loud as his teeth nibbled on her right nipple and suckled, he groaned at the taste of her milky breast and moved to taste the other, taking sweet enjoyment of unlatching more cries and moans from Clare, feeling her squirm rigorously beneath him. Clare contrived to gain the upper hand, but knew that to be improbable at this rate; her mind was distorted and crazed in such lust she could feel an increasing wetness pool in between her thighs, drenching her bottoms. Eli released her breast and trailed wet kisses back up to her lips, he freed her hands and kissed her hungrily who responded with just as much hunger for him as he had for her, however, she caught him off guard when her hand promptly launched down his trunks to grab hold of his stiff, warm, and hard erection. A gasp lodged in his throat and escaped as a whine when she tightened her hold, he felt her smile against his lips. 'Damn it, get back in control!' his mind shouted.

What Eli learned at the moment was playing teasing games with someone who's just as good as affecting your body vice versa is not so easy to overpower. Before he eternally lost it, he took hold of her hand, drew them from his trunks, and lowered his lips again kissing his way down her smooth skinned body, massaging her breasts when his tongue dipped into her bellybutton.

Clare shivered as Eli's penetrating green eyes looked into hers as he shifted to sit up, involuntarily she closed her legs, but he placed his hand in between her locked knees, separating them, trailing his fingers slowly down to rest on her thighs. Eli felt her muscles in her legs and her abdomen tense up, so he trailed his hands up to her breasts, kneading them gently, watching her blue eyes close, enclosing her hands on his and arching beautifully into them moaning. "There we go," he purred. "Relax baby."

Clare felt the tension leave her, his heated hands were such a comfort against her cool skin, the second her hips lifted in reaction, her bottoms slid off in such a flash, she opened her eyes to see him tossing them in a different direction. She turned away when he dipped his head to kiss her stomach and placed more open mouthed kisses down lower, her cheeks burned and flushed. Eli circled his arms through her bent legs to place hands on her thighs holding them open; Clare felt him belt out a sexy growl as his tongue shot forward onto her collateral bundle of nerves with fast, teasing flicks and whirled motions; her entire body froze and shuddered as if tasered by stun gun so powerfully the only noise leaving her lips was her harsh gasping for control to...forget it, there was no control, she has completely lost herself in this overheated electric current zapping her mind into dissolving mush. When his lips closed over her clit suckling her as if drinking her essence through a straw, his moans vibrating against her sensitive bud, she just about screamed, instead a series of abridged whines and whimpers.

"Oooh…a-aahh ELI!" She was finally able to cry out. Eli moaned from listening to her, feeling himself already in heaven drinking in her taste, her loud resonant moans, her begging body squirming, everything. "You taste so fucking good," he groaned against her clit. His voice pierced right through her to the bone, having her shudder feeding the warm growing tidal wave, she grabbed hold onto the comforter with her left hand and dived into his hair with her right with her back arching clean off the bed. He groaned louder feeling her nails scrape into his hair; he shifted his tongue up and down her folds, not fully entering her, and teased her by circling her opening. "Oh god, Eli please! Mmm..please!" her hips bucked against his tongue. He smiled and pushed his tongue into her, wiggling in place. Clare swore she could already see stars, this was almost too much; "Oh god…ELI!" She felt the wave becoming stronger in her, pooling and building, so deeply it was near torture, but such a warm, relentless, pleasurable, torture; she near felt she could ball her eyes out, she was so close to reaching her peak. Her hold in his soft hair tightened, his tongue sped in the process, slicking over her folds again and latching onto her clit to bring her over the edge as she chanted his name over and over again that brought joy to his ears.

"Eli!...Ah! Eli!" she whimpered, her chest heaving in large gasps.

"Cum for me Clare," he purred with the tip of his tongue pressing in firmly against her clit and took a gentle nibble with his teeth, and that was it for her.

"Oh god…ELI!" her screaming moan shrilled in the air as her back arched frozen in place and her juices pooled onto Eli's waiting tongue lapping her up, drinking every last drop; her body shuddered, her core sensitive to the touch, her skin popping in electric storm bubbles. He kissed his way back to her mouth again; she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him in a fervent manner, pouring her every feeling of enjoyment into his wet lips coated with her musky scent, both drowning in each other's moans as she tasted herself on his tongue. Pulling away, leaving them both gasping for more air, Eli leaned his forehead against hers and smirked. "I take it you liked that,"

Clare let out a breathy laugh, "Like?"

Eli raised his eyebrows, his green eyes glowing with love as he smiled warmly. Clare kissed him ever so softly, slowly releasing his lips whispering, "More like love."

He gave her a toothy grin and kissed her forehead, the gesture melting her heart even more, if that were possible, seeing that it's already a puddle of molecules in her chest. Eli lifted himself off of her, pulled down the comforter, and had them slide in with her back facing him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling in her close to his chest.

"I love you," she sighed sleepily.

"I love you," he whispered back to her before closing his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Did my best with this one, sorry for grammar mistakes that annoy people. **

**Anyway more fun activities coming soon. Next chapter already half done. Yippee.**

**Sweet universe I can't wait! :D**

**I will be posting up more songs in the chapters with lyrics, some with and some without…but I highly stress that I will not tolerate any negative comments on my choice of songs; music is my religion, and therefore I consider it an insult. Everyone has their own tastes; I ask that you don't make fun of mine. Criticize maturely about everything else. I don't like to repeat myself, but I made it clear about reviews in chapter 1; here's the bottom line, don't have anything nice or constructive to say, then don't say anything at all.**

**Stay smiling! Stay beautiful. PLUR**

**-Treasure**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Nope. This is not only a A/N. hehe Miss me? **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Degrassi or the songs in this chapter; just the writing for the story. (I forgot my disclaimer last chapter, so I don't own Degrassi in that one either xp)**

**On with the chapter! :) **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 9

Day 4- Wednesday

A hint of morning mist hovered with a low opacity, just enough to see the earth below, stirring and huddling in the morning light as Clare stood over the dark wooded ledge of the patio, just outside the living room, knowing everyone else would soon be rising. Spread out on the picnic table was a breakfast of champions, with each plate of tasty morsels covered to preserve heat and freshness. A chattering, soft feathered swallow flew past to the right in her view of the lake, rolling its chirps in a lustrous tune. She shined a smile on her lips, closed her eyes and took in the crispy, cold and breathless wind that whipped against her cheeks and bare arms and legs with subtle affection, placated by the brilliant glaring heat rays from the sun. She kept herself assembled in striped black and white boxers and a white tank, not bothering to put a sweater on. She didn't feel any need to. Despite the small, but evident, chill in the air, it made no significance to her despite her lack of cloth coverage; evidence shown by only a light coat of goose bumps on her arms in effect. Opening her eyes, she indulged in on the scene of the sky, drabbed with white flocculent clouds reflecting off the sun beams as they neared closer to one another. Each puffy cloud, so solid in white within their bellies, to Clare most looked as if they were white tomatoes that someone had thrown at the sky—so full in the middle with splashed, streaked and transparent ends. To her the sky, it seemed, somehow widened and appeared with a more incessant strengthened impression than when being gazed upon back home. Perhaps it's the scenery, she figured. Not even peering out on the roof of the world's tallest skyscraper could possibly rival to this, nothing could unless, of course, it was on the peak of a tall mountain overlooking acres of admirable beauty such as this. Yes indeed, that sounded enticingly better than overlooking tall blocks and cement. The thoughts of cement were mentally waved off with her cheerful giddiness as she took notice of shapely butterfly wings within a group of clouds.

Clare paused to take a moment and ingest in where she was. It was only day four on their trip, but the notion that she's standing on a wooden patio floor of Fiona's cabin still had yet to sink in. She knew the feeling would last a while. Her ears were still half expecting to hear the high whirled shrill of a police siren, the rumbling engine of a passing car or jet. There were no electricity lines treading for miles in different directions, no helicopters, no car door slams from neighbors coming or going. When childhood has been accumulated around such bustle, walking into quiet harmonious land can be quite the staggering transition both physically and mentally. The area alone had a passionate strike in Clare, she took in the tall mountains that stood gloriously aligned to the left, so close and massive, to look at the horizon line of the very top, she had to lift her chin three quarters to a full stand from where she stood. The sun highlighted the grave color tones of the rocky structure, trees perched together forming riverbeds across the stone with bald spots. Fiona had said that the view of the lake they had seen yesterday was only half, their limited view could not oversee the entirety, and she explained the lake actually curved like the end of a simple vintage vine design. No sooner than later, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a warm body press against her back, while a nose went to breathe in her red curls. "You've got quite a set up out here Edwards," she heard Eli sigh happily. "Managed to sneak away from me this time, I see." Her scent drifted a tempting call to his nostrils, but was also rivaled with the call from a delicious warm aroma of food; the call seductive enough for his stomach to answer back the appeal with a melody of rumbles and groans. Feeling his stomach vibrate against her back, Clare giggled, turned in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned up for a quick kiss. Eli smiled against her lips, taking in all that he can of her before…

"Please," Adam's voice groaned behind him.

Eli mentally sighed; he had known that was coming. Adam and Fiona had promptly risen out between the sheets when he knocked on their door, shortly after he himself had awakened to an empty bed, and walked out to find Clare outside through the glass windows. They broke their kiss; Eli huffed in annoyance, Clare pouted looking over Eli's shoulder to see a disgruntled Adam with a giggling Fiona hugging him from behind, her chin on his shoulder. "It's too early for me to get sick."

"Looking at your face makes me sick," Eli fired back. Clare slapped his arm.

"Low man," Adam scowled.

"Cry me a river," Eli mocked. After five seconds of glaring, they grinned and laughed.

"Well when I look at him," Fiona drawled out smoothly, with refined charm, and threw her right arm around his neck to peck his cheek. "That face makes me oh so…wet." She whispered the last word in his ear, but the others caught on anyway, knowing full well it was intentional, and a quiver of Adam's shoulders was answer enough.

"Aw man!" Eli cried out, placing his hands over his ears. "Now THAT was low! Come on now! My ears!"

"Well think twice before you try making fun of him, you know the rules," Fiona reminded with a satisfied grin, picked up her chin, and sat down with Adam sliding in next to her.

"Whatever," Eli huffed again.

Clare laughed, "You hungry or not?"

Eli's eyes traced her up and down, purposely drawing up very slowly in time to catch her cheeks already pink, "Yes ma'am," he smirked. Clare willed her cheeks to cool and rolled her eyes as she slid first into the bench seat, with Eli sliding in second. Adam reached for a few slices of oranges and strawberries from the fruit platter; he noticed each piece of fruit had been neatly aligned to the number ten in many rows. 'Yup,' he smiled in thought. 'You can definitely tell this is all Clare.' Fiona uncovered one of the plates that held a stack of French toast, Eli found the platter of sausage and bacon, Adam lifted another, found scrambled eggs and a small plate that held the butter. Clare poured the orange juice in four separate cups, also pointing out the additional toppings; a bowl of juicy mixed berries drowning in their own soupy juice and a can of whipped cream, to go with their French toast other than the singular cliché taste of syrup.

"This looks wonderful Clare," Fiona complimented, placing a spoonful of dripping berries on her slice of toast.

"Yeah, how did you manage to do all this without waking us up?" Adam wondered while brushing a few red locks out of his eyes.

Clare shrugged and smiled. "Call it a gift."

"Well I'm helping with whatever mess is left in the kitchen," Fiona assured, pouring orange juice in her glass.

"Too late," Clare smirked.

"You're kidding." Eli scrunched his eyebrows in disbelief.

"No fair." Fiona pouted.

"There are still dishes right in front of us," Clare pointed out and laughed, taking a sip of her juice.

"You sure you're not the daughter of Martha Stewart?" Adam asked with a mouthful of bread.

"Very funny," Clare stuck her tongue out.

"Put that away," Eli teased.

"Bite me," she countered.

"Don't tempt me," Eli's eyes pierced through Clare's, keeping his eyes trained on her as he licked the syrup clean off his fork. Clare blushed and tried to disregard his comment, but one look in his eyes, straight past the flashing green, held more promise than a bluff.

"Which reminds us," Adam rolled his eyes as he began. "While on the subject of food…" he nodded at Eli to continue.

"Adam and I want prepare meals every once in a while," said Eli. "In fact, we wish to do so on Friday night if that's alright with both of you?" Fiona and Clare's faces took on a look of playful hesitance towards each other, sending the same sarcastic message, overlaying the mere idea of allowing the boys to prepare food, let alone unsupervised. Adam and Eli promptly recognized their silent joke and voiced their own fake sorrowful responses to perceived cruelty. "Ouch you both," Eli gasped placing a hand over his heart.

"Have you no faith in our abilities to create a wonderful meal as you?" Adam moaned. His head dashed dramatically to the side, landing on Fiona's shoulder with his blue eyes dancing in a glowing mirth staring into her own. If it were up to Fiona and Clare, they would, without a doubt, brand the boys as the drama queens of the group.

Fiona's smiled widened, "I can sense unrelenting determination when I see it."

"You know it," Adam confirmed, placing a small kiss on her shoulder.

"Well then," Fiona's smiling face looked back to Clare, who smiled in return. "I think that appraises your point far ahead; access to the kitchen granted."

"Alright. Hey, by the way, I forgot to ask this yesterday, but did one of you fall out of bed yesterday morning?" Adam inquired curiously.

A provoking question that just had to be asked when Clare was taking a drink of her orange juice; with a blushing memory arisen in mind, and a jolt of surprise, next thing you knew, Clare was coughing in sputters from the sudden catch of pulp in the back of her throat. Life really isn't fair. "Why?" she croaked out before coughing again to push and rid her throat from the annoying slab of goo that gave an irritating tickle and had her eyes watered. As said, it just wasn't fair; to call that a dead giveaway was a severe understatement.

"Me and Fi heard a loud thump; sounded like something heavy fell when your alarm went off," Adam's smile grew wider. It wasn't hard to figure out that it must be quite an interesting tale to fluster the feathers of BOTH Eli and Clare; Clare, who had taken on distracting herself by taking another sip of her orange juice and Eli, looked down and scratched the back of his ear.

"It was Eli," Fiona giggled knowingly.

"How would you know? And how were you, being able to overhear your own alarm?" Eli asked indigently, even though he felt his cheeks automatically flush to his ears and neck.

"I was awake about five minutes before the alarm went off, so I shut it off and decided to wake Fi," Adam stated smoothly, his grin never wavering. "And you're red right to the ears."

"So," Eli grumbled with a roll of his eyes and took another large bite of his French toast to keep from talking.

"Care to share as to what happened? Hmm?" Fiona asked and closed her lips together, knowing she will laugh at their revealed answer.

"I accidently pushed him off the bed," Clare stated and tried to shrug it off as no big deal but blushed remembering what they were doing that had caused it. As usual, her damned blush did not go missed. Hell, her blushes might as well have been an alarm signal; her blush rang a shrill 'Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!'

"Wow," Adam snickered. "Whatever he's doing, he must not be doing it right to get pushed out of bed."

'And another comment to make it worse,' Clare growled internally feeling her blush darken tenfold.

"Shut up slave," Eli responded with a glare, containing as much annoyance, matching Clare's.

"You know you can't use that on me forever," Adam smiled.

"Sure I can, especially if Fiona dresses you up in a maid costume," Eli cracked up along with Clare while Adam shuddered at the horrendous thought.

"Not going to happen," Fiona assured him. "But I'll let you know when I'm collecting," she whispered in Adam's ear, absolutely delighted to feel him shiver.

"S-so Fi," Adam stammered and cleared his throat. "Another question, how are we getting to the stables tomorrow?"

Fiona smirked. "Simple. We ride bikes."

Adam groaned. "Another incoming surprise. Let me guess, you got a garage out here somewhere, and tell me where it is now so I could slap myself for probably not noticing it when it was right there in front of me."

"Aw does the little grasshopper need to give his wee little mind a break?" Eli soothed in a fake motherly tone, spraying a little more whipped cream on his plate.

Adam flipped him off and narrowed his eyes at the innocent look Fiona perceived on her face. "The garage is actually about a few yards to the south of us back there." She gestured behind her, which everyone assumed was in the direction of walking out the front door and straight ahead.

"Right," Adam said chuckling softly to himself. 'I hope I can get used to this,' he thought rationally. "I actually can't wait for the horseback riding tomorrow. When you mentioned the stables yesterday, for a minute I had forgotten that we're not completely alone out here."

"It only appears as such because we're hidden in our own spot around this bend, but this place is pretty secluded, surprisingly enough, which is why my family chose to settle our vacation home here," Fiona explained. "Any of you ever ridden a horse?" Two no's were answered and only one yes, surprisingly from Clare.

"What? You think church going people are not allowed to ride horses?" Clare asked, eating a bite of sausage.

"Depends on which ones you saddle," Eli remarked wistfully. Clare punched him in the shoulder for good measure as the rest of the table laughed.

"So what do you all want to do today?" Fiona finally asked the question that had been on all of their minds as each of them had finished eating. Peering at their faces, as all of them were silent, each carried an idea in their eyes but waited to see what everyone else had to say; she recognized the anticipated looks and giggled, "I take it all of you have something to contribute? Well, shout 'em out, what are you guys thinking?"

"Snorkeling," Adam answered.

"Badminton?" Clare suggested.

"I vote for both," Fiona smiled. "What about you Eli? You haven't voiced anything yet."

"It's not really a day activity," Eli responded. "I vote bonfire tonight and S'mores for dessert."

"Now THAT sounds terrific," Fiona cheerfully agreed. "Question is what do you all want to do first?"

"I vote playing first," said Adam. "That way at the end of the game, we can all just enjoy the day in the water."

"All in favor?" Fiona asked. The rest nodded.

"I have something to add to make our game a little more interesting," Eli piped in with an evil grin on his face.

"Of course," Adam commented with a knowing look.

"You'll like this," Eli grinned at Adam. "I vote we play boys against girls, and loser team has to go streaking into the lake."

Adam clearly had the look of agreement displayed on his face; he and Eli looked at the girls waiting for an answer as they questioned it to each other through their eyes. Fiona raised her eyebrows to Clare, who nodded back and both then gave a shrug and said, "We're in."

"That's the spirit," Eli commended, taking a large bite out of the last strawberry and smirked at Clare's blushing face as juice trickled past the left corner of his lip.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Score!" Clare cried out as the birdie landed on the boys' sideline.

They had stationed their battle zone a short distance from the dock, a "courtesy" from the boys for a short losing run after they win. Though it was Clare who had changed the stakes, proposing the loser team not only had to streak into the lake, but to run across the shore, to the dock and into the water rather than streaking only twenty feet from where they stood. The heat had taken a small rising turn as noon had hit the clock and slapped down on their bodies with a vengeance; each looked weary, looking out into the desirable, cool, blue water. They watched with severe envy at every wild creature lounging, diving, and playing in the water, but all still refused to surrender. They all negotiated to play to the score of twenty, and all were determined to finish what they started, being that the end of the deal was too tempting and humorous to call off, let alone give a rain check. Adam, feeling more energetic than the rest, wiped sweat off his brow and tried to keep his focus on the flying birdie only, not Fiona's slim sexy abs, her bouncing breasts hidden behind her sparkled green bikini, her shapely legs as they ran across the sand, or her long stretching arm as it swung in different directions to hit the birdie. Both Eli and Adam had the same exact train of thought, there was just something mystical the way the sand kept flying from their feet every time Clare or Fiona would run and halt in their steps. Yes, very difficult indeed.

"That now makes Girls-16 and Boys-17," Clare grinned.

"Nice," Fiona cheered, giving Clare a high five.

"Got to step it up Eli, they're gaining on us," Adam called out, taking a few steps back to his spot.

"Really? I did not notice," Eli voiced back with sarcasm.

"Oh shut up and play," Adam groaned.

Being it was Eli's turn to serve, he took a moment to deem his next move, tossed the birdie, swat it over the net to be then blocked by Fiona and heaved back to their side. Adam dove forward and swat it back. Fiona anticipated the general direction where the birdie would go and managed to hit it again, Adam and Eli groaned at her sharp skill in preventing another scoring point. With the birdie heading towards Clare, after Adam swat it back over again, she leapt to the tips of her toes, with her right foot lifting ever so slightly off the earth, and aimed her hit back to Adam again. During the plays, Eli permitted himself be distracted for a moment, noticing the birdie being swung back and forth towards Adam over and over. Eli faintly picked up the sounds of Adam's whining protests of him doing all the work as his eyes kept themselves glued to Clare's breasts, bouncing up and down in her luscious, blue, black polka dotted bikini whenever she jumped. As his eyes began to glaze over in a lustful trance, he failed to notice when Adam swat the birdie to the girls, Clare stroked it back, it was now heading to Eli's direction. "HEADS UP ELI!" he heard Adam holler out and looked up just in time to see the birdie falling toward him. "I got it! I got it," he called out, keeping his eye trained, not losing its track.

Unfortunately, Eli's ogling did not go unnoticed by Clare. She was fully aware that he had been staring at her and got an evil idea, hence the reason she aimed the birdie to fly towards him instead of Adam. "A little excited, are we Goldsworthy?" she yelled out.

"Wait…what?" Eli questioned, looked down to check himself with the birdie landing right at his feet.

"Eli!" Adam barked, slapping his forehead, annoyed he and his best friend had just been pathetically had by their own girls. 'Girls just don't play fair at all,' he groaned in thought.

Clare and Fiona laughed and clapped hands once again. Clare called out to Eli's narrowed expression and paid no mind to him glowering at her, "17-17!"

"Come on Eli…FOCUS!"

Eli didn't have much of a problem losing; he was comfortable in his own body. But the fact remained that he would be diagnosed as delirious and insane with forest fever if he made any indication that he did not care to win and to see his own hot girlfriend streak into a lake. With the motivation of seeing Clare naked enter in Eli's mind, he smirked and aimed for Fiona slapping the birdie towards her, who in turn, ended up swatting it back to him. With the birdie coming straight down, it gave Eli an idea; waiting for the strike, with strained patience, he swung his arm in a ninety degree angle from below and slapped the birdie to fly high in a straight line, with just a tilt of a diagonal streak in the air getting caught in the angle of the sun. Falling in the view of the sun, Clare and Fiona had to raise their hands up to shield their eyes from the harsh light, the birdie landed right on their side just a few inches from hitting the net.

"Boys-18 and Girls-17!" Adam whooped in cheer. "Nicely done Eli," he said as they slapped rackets together.

"Lucky shot," Fiona called out with a pout on her lips.

"Tell that to us later when you take a bare dip into the lake," Eli gloated.

"We're going to make you eat those words," Clare warned.

Though Eli had the strongest restrained urge to shout back, yet, another promiscuous comeback, he knew it would have Clare's feathers flustered more than normal, decided against it and allowed Adam's mouth be the talker this time.

"We're shaking," Adam shivered, folding his arms and shook his body in false quivers.

Fiona's eyes narrowed with play and shot her serve to Eli. Over and over from side to side the birdie flew and bounced on their hard rackets, both teams driven madly to overpower the other. Finally Adam, misreading the location of the falling birdie, missed his shot with it landing just before the foul boundary line they had drawn in the warm, soft, sand.

"18-18!" Clare smiled.

"Damn it, sorry Eli," Adam smiled a sheepish half grin.

"Hope you guys don't mind a good 'ole fashioned bath," Clare hollered in giggles. Eli and Adam groaned together having the distinct feeling inside that is just what they will get.

And right they were. Another score for the girls lead to the game point, and ended with Clare scoring the winning point. The girls cheered for their victory and began to tease and taunt at their groaning sore loser boys by chanting together, "Strip! Strip! Strip! Strip!" Adam and Eli rolled their eyes together, stripped off their shirts and swim trunks, taking no initiative whatsoever to cover themselves, much to the girls' surprise, and turned to sprint down the lakeshore headed to the dock.

"If they think they're going to be let off easy they have another thing coming," Fiona schemed gleefully with the cutest evil smirk on her face as she clapped her hands and dashed toward to the stack of beach bags where they all had placed their things.

"Am I sensing another scheme cooking up in that pretty head of yours?" Clare smiled, folding her arms above her chest.

"You assume correctly," Fiona confessed, her smirk widening as she reached into her beach bag to whip out the Sony Handycam.

"You're heinous!" Clare laughed.

"I know," Fiona laughed wickedly, turning it on just in time as the boys had reached the dock. In between their snorted giggles and laughs, they yelled out cat calls, "Whoo baby!" and "Keep running hot stuff!" along with the customary wolf whistles watching their bare asses run across the wooded planks towards the end, immediately without pause, and leapt into the water.

"Did you get all of that?" Clare asked, bouncing in place trying to contain herself.

"Sure did," Fiona smirked.

Fiona and Clare grinned at each other and chanted together: "Blackmail."

"Quick, put it away so they don't see you using it," Clare hissed in warning, she had spotted the boys swimming in their direction back to the shore. Fiona put the camera away and stood next to Clare in a gloating posture, watching the boys walk, dripping naked, out of the lake. They both had to admit, as comical as the scene and situation was; in front of them was, without question, one of the sexiest imprinted images they had ever seen. The girls ogled their beautifully toned bodies, shimmering deliciously in the golden sun from the constant running beads of water, cascading all over their skin giving a shiny coat of wet diamonds. The watched the guys shake their hair out like dogs, with water spraying everywhere and trudged towards them with their heads held high and smirking at the highly evident blushes on their cheeks. Adam and Eli's smirks deepened when they noticed the girls' eyes resisting to flicker lower than their bellies.

'Woah,' Clare gasped in thought. She didn't need to look over to Fiona to see she had the same exact train of thought.

"See anything you guys like?" Adam taunted as he and Eli slipped on their trunks, though with difficulty as the dry inner cloth clung to their soaked legs, prolonging their nakedness.

"W-We'll let you know," Fiona giggled, her eyes drawn again toward his hips, watching her smirking Adam finally manage to pull his trunks over them.

"Your words wound me fair maiden," Adam teased with a feigned look of hurt. Fiona giggled, walked up to him, trailed her finger down his wet chest, as if he was a dusty cabinet and she was the cleaner. She placed her wet finger in her mouth while smiling up at Adam through her eyelashes. A white flash knocked them out of their moment and they looked over to see Clare, just finishing taking a picture of them. "Sorry Adam, but you look so flustered just staring at her mouth," she laughed.

Adam fidgeted in his spot readjusting his trunks to distract himself. "Umm…y-you guys ready to swim?"

Fiona nodded excitedly dashing back to their things and grabbed four snorkeling masks for each of them. "Ok, seriously, am I going crazy? Or is there more wildlife out and about today?" she heard Adam wonder.

Eli and Clare looked out at the water, seeing all the different birds swimming; Sandhill cranes, geese, ducks, in a further distance away they spotted heads of swimming turtles, and herds of deer drank near the shore yards to the right. The usual company they had been accustomed to the last couple days were the common squirrels, chipmunks, and singing birds, but seeing a coyote spotted in another distance also took them by surprise. Adam had to dive for the camera in the bag, quickly, before it had finished taking its drink from the lake and taken off back into the brush. It was quite amazing to see what is all around when one proceeds to pay attention. Fiona giggled at the observation, decided to spare the confusion and answered, as a small joke, "They're used to us now I guess."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They stood on the wet shore where the end of the tide clashed in trails up above their toes, leaving leftover grains of dirt on the skin of their feet, before slipping fully into the refreshing water. The air, drenched in heat, and the chilled water felt intense but contrasted in amazing and tolerable aspects; their exposed skin sizzled in a low boil and their toes curled and dug into the mud seeking warmth from under but found it to be just as freezing. They waded deeper, their bodies sinking in lower and lower into the water as they walked forward. Their toes flicked against each other, feeling numbness overtake them as their body temperatures adjusted with every step. By the time the water reached just above the waistline nearing their chests, they all placed their masks over their heads and set the snorkel tubes straight next to their ears and dove forward. The floor ran further under their feet out of reach. They swam along the surface with heads bobbing gently up and down like whales, and their eyes peered in different directions taking in the sight beneath.

The lake was a water wonderland. From under, the view was dark blue-green, with hints of misty clouds but clear all around. It reminded them of a semi-fogged street, where everywhere couldn't be seen unless you went forward allowing the murkiness to recede. The surface of the wet mud on the lake floor was ice cold, creamy and rough from the broken twigs, pebbles and other natural floor debris. The water was fresh in its pure substance and texture, different than any form of water compared to a normal backyard pool. The cold temperature gave the water a cloak of eerie stillness, a silence near deafening. They all felt a transformation of impairment, with only touch and sight as their only use of senses left while the rest are cut off. To not hear, speak, or smell had a few bubble a stroke of uneasiness, but soon began to wear off where venturing further into unknown lake territory calmed their nerves. Their bodies floated and sank along the surface, they gently smoothed their hands in long strokes; gentle waves dashed over their visible hairline while the rest of the world below was drear and slow moving.

Soon, when they reached the floating dock, Clare initiated a heightening in their little adventure by unsnapping the snorkel tube from her mask and placed it on the dock, deciding she wanted to travel deeper below. Fiona was the only one most reluctant to toss away her own, but then gave in to have a little fun after taking a huge breath and dove in to catch up. They watched one another closely, afraid to lose each other in the vast area, and swam deeper with the floor. Schools of minnows were everywhere. A couple of gliding trout strayed near them but dashed away in a blink before they could get closer—typical fish behavior. All could tell Clare was joyous in the water; she twisted, turned and performed a couple front flips ending the last with a graceful twist, positioning her swimming straight forward again. Eli mentally proclaimed her a goddess watching from below her happy play. With all of them needing air again, all four swam to the surface. Popping their heads out with a splash and taking in steady breaths, they looked above their heads to see a flock of passing birds.

"You ready?" Clare asked, waiting for Fiona's signal and took another long breath when she nodded.

"Pretty awesome down there," Adam said.

"Yeah," Eli agreed. "Come on, race you down." He and Adam took in a large gulp of cold air and ducked under with air bubbles popping in their wake.

Fiona followed Clare down lower again while Adam and Eli swam just a few feet above them. Clare dodged past a few long, leafless branches from a fallen tree; passing it and moving into a clear open area of muddy sand. The blue colors in the water bloomed in all shades with halos of gold from streaming sunlight. Clare quickly waved at Fiona and gestured for her to do what she was doing; she had shifted onto her back, as if lying on the ground but floating. Her hands were continuously pushing her strokes upward to keep her bodyweight in balance with the water without floating up and gazed at the surface. From high above, the light on the glassy layer of the surface illuminated and rippled with the waves piercing onto the cold floor. Fiona gave the 'floating on your back within the water' maneuver a try but after two failed attempts returned to the surface for more air with Clare following. Within moments, a few more fish scurried past them, some in a rude manner by brushing past against their legs. Their rude passing had Fiona squealing out bubbles when she felt the slimy scaled skin and pushed the rest of her air supply out from doing so and swam back up at an alarming rate. Clare caught up and took in her air as she removed her mask to check on Fiona. Fiona had finished coughing and proceeded to laugh.

"You ok?" Clare inquired, despite her friend's laughter.

"Yeah, you came up pretty fast there," Adam noted.

"Yeah," she breathed. "I'm fine. They just surprised me."

"Hey look, more fish!"" Eli exclaimed, and then put only his mask covered eyes in the water to peer down at the group of trout swimming beneath them. Clare giggled, allowed her body to exhale air and floated to the surface looking at the sky. Eli joined her and grabbed her hand as they gazed together. 'Cheesy,' Clare thought. Before she could decide to rub it in his face she felt droplets splash on her face.

"I can't do that," Fiona whined.

"What?" Clare lifted her head, keeping her body balanced and continued floating. "Body float?"

Fiona blushed and nodded.

"Just let go," Clare said. "Don't put any weight to bend your lower half, ok? Exhale the air out and just lie down."

Fiona gave it a couple tries with Adam holding her and releasing her for her to only sink and sputter out water. After her forth try, she nailed it. When she succeeded, Adam floated to the side of her as their bodies drifted and swayed looking up at the passing birds and cloudless sky until Eli decided to initiate another splash war. After a few periods of endless water battles, the boys carried on their own fun of showing off their macho skills of diving or flipping their bodies off the floating dock while the girls watched in the water. Clare squealed when she saw a turtle swim past them to avoid strange human confrontations. Fiona wanted to catch up to it anyway, but it sped across the lake away from her reach. Watching it go by took her back to her childhood memories. Where Adam was jumping off the dock, she saw her twelve year old image leap from the same spot. A splash from Clare brought her back to reality and thus carried out another splash war. She dove into fun and games while forgetting anything else in the back of her mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The sun feels so nice," Clare sighed in content, readjusting her sunglasses. While Clare was drying off lying on her back, Fiona sprawled on her stomach with her bikini straps untied in the back to even her tan.

"Don't you just love it when the heat is perfect enough to dry you off without having to use your towel?" Fiona added.

"Better than a tanning bed," Clare said.

"So we're having leftovers later on, already thinking of our meal for tomorrow night Master Chef?" Fiona chirped in an eager mood.

"Are you kidding?" Clare scoffed with a grin. "With everything I've seen stocked up in those cabinets and fridge, I'd say I got our meals planned for the next two weeks already."

"Perfect."

"I'm thinking…maybe fish?" Clare suggested. "I spotted salmon in the fish drawer of the refrigerator."

"Excellent, I've been feeling in the mood for some fish," Fiona agreed.

"Let's see, salad, salmon, and white rice?" Clare threw out, hoping her meal plan didn't sound too plain.

"Sounds ravishing," Fiona nodded, retying her straps and turned over on her back.

"How old were you when you first started coming here again?" Clare asked.

"Around four years old," Fiona replied. 'Oh man, not another scratch.' She noticed, mentally, on her sunglasses. "My parents were cabin browsing, found this for sale, and the fact that the location is very secluded, it had my parents immediately. The place needed work, of course, but that was no problem."

"No doubt. So what activities would you partake in when you were younger, whenever you and your family vacationed here?"

"Well, horseback riding of course, small hikes like what we did yesterday, swimming in the lake and that's pretty much it."

"You never wanted to hike up one of the taller peaks like your Dad and brother?"

Fiona was just about to answer when their content atmosphere was breached by sudden streams of cold water spraying in rapid directions from their legs and up their backs. They shrieked from the cold interruption, turned to see the bonehead brothers, each holding a water gun, who continued to spray them, now drenching them on the front side.

"You heathens!" Fiona screeched, rising to her feet and taking Clare with her.

"You're DEAD!" Clare screamed, internally thanking Fiona for the boost, and charged towards them in salivating fury.

"Retreat!" The boys shouted taking off to save their skins. While running the boys still had the nerve to spray them, fueling their playful rage. Trailing a good distance behind them, in a dash as she ran, Fiona swiftly scooped a handful of dripping wet mud and hauled it with her strength to strike at Adam's back. The surprise blow caught Adam so off guard, he missed his footing and fell over his stamping feet and cried out, "I'm hit!" Eli had noticed and made a quick move to stop and help him up, but Adam dramatically called out, "Run! Save yourself!"

Eli looked up to see Clare palming something in her hands and dashed into another run. Another second later, the gun was knocked out of his hand, Clare had taken good aim to hit it, and he made the biggest mistake of turning to look back while running and ended with a slap of mud on his cheek sending him to the ground, after rolling over twice. He opened his eyes, the sun shined in his vision only to be shielded by the looming figure of Clare holding his water gun pointed straight at him.

"Any last words?" she growled.

"I'm going to die a virgin, how pathetic," Eli groaned and closed his eyes.

Clare couldn't help it as her ribs began to shake and giggles escaped her lips. Eli, hearing her comic moment, opened his eyes only to be met with a sharp stream of water shooting straight at his forehead. The hit sprayed tears all over his face with a few flying into his nose, surging an annoying fire plug to his nostrils. His hand to flew to cup his nose and blew outward in attempt to calm it and coughed.

"Least she didn't spray it in your mouth," Adam grumbled, spitting out more water from his mouth and reached to take Eli's hand and bring him to his feet. Fiona and Clare clapped hands and walked back to their towels with the water guns posted against their shoulders like army women.

"Nothing hotter than sexy women with guns," Adam whistled.

"True to the word my friend," Eli agreed wiping his dirty face while their eyes lingered on the girls' swaying hips. But that didn't stop Eli from grabbing his own ball of mud, mold into his hand and swung it in a high curve in the air so the mud broke into pieces by the time it reached the girls by raining clumps into their hair and back. He wasted no time and turned tail and began to run again.

"DUDE! Do you flipping have a death wish or something?" Adam shouted to him, his eyes widening.

The girls shrieked, hurled back around with glares, threw the guns away, and grabbed fists of mud and charged, with promising pain on their expressions. "Oh shit!" he cursed, quickly gathering his own ammo of mud in his hand and took off to play catch up to Eli. "You…gasp..gasp…bastard! Gasp..gasp..you..gasp just couldn't..gasp leave well enough..gasp..ALONE!" he laughed while they sped down the shore for their life.

"Just keep running!" Eli shouted back as he turned to throw his ammo of mud, hitting Fiona square in the chest, but not before getting shot himself by a well thrown mud ball by Clare.

"GET BACK HERE!" Fiona screeched and quickly scooped up her next mud ball as she ran.

After running a few hundred feet more, the boys halted to face the girls each one holding a mud ball in hand.

"Step any closer and we'll start throwing."

"Throw anything and we'll make sure you're bodies are never found again!" Fiona snarled.

It didn't matter, the next thing you knew, four arms took aim and began a mud war. Rough sand bits flew in a mad storm between the four of them. Growls, grunts, coughs, and plenty of laughter burst with every swing and every strike. Mud slapped onto their skin, sticking onto their pores before sliding down leaving leftover grained skin, chunks flew into their hair, and all were quite lucky to avoid getting any in their eyes. Fiona looked over at Clare in the midst of their war; her hair was peppered with chunks, mud cakes covered her arms and legs, smeared from Clare wiping them off when hit, her curls dashed to and fro from her consistent bending over to grab more mud, and her blue eyes were near lined with tears from laughing so hard. Fiona looked down at herself, still continuing her own throwing; she too, was just as close to near having mud for skin. More giggles fell from her mouth. She couldn't help but be so overwhelmed and happy from this spontaneous fun. After a few more minutes of their throwing, Adam decided to be bold. He dove toward Fiona, no longer afraid, while she shrieked and took off running, only for him to catch her and tuck roll them across the mud. Fiona laughed with vicious force until tears came. The game was over when Clare managed to throw more mud on the right side of Eli's face, luckily he had closed his eye before any dirt could get in, but he was impaired.

"I surrender!" he yielded.

"Wuss!" Adam yelled out from his spot on the mud, still chuckling with Fiona in his arms.

Clare laughed, ran to him, tackled him to the ground, and sat on his lap. "Wise choice," she whispered in his ear and got off him to wade in the lake. Eli sat up, scraped the mud off his eye, and took off to join her. Adam and Fiona followed suit. They bathed, watching the brown cloud over the blue water around where they stood. The dried and stiff mud cakes on their bodies cracked and fell into the lake like clay. The group had some more fun with splashing each other until once again they were drenched. Fiona walked out with hints of mud traces still left on her body, Adam pointed it out, but she shrugged and said she'll be sun bathing again and walked off giving the small astonishment rise in her friend's faces no notice.

"You've got to be kidding me," Adam whispered under his breath, shocked.

"There's something seriously weird going on with your girl man," Eli threw out and dove underwater for another quick rinse.

Clare didn't say anything, instead finished her own bath and walked out of the water. Though it wasn't until that moment when she began to notice a few changes in Fiona's behavior, it didn't stagger her for a second. For her, as long as Fiona had her smile on her face, she didn't care and didn't see any reason to suspect that she might be "off." But one idea Clare knew to be certain of, there was more between Fiona and the lake than she was letting on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eli peered up from his spot at the fire pit to see Adam sliding open the glass door with his elbow while both of his hands busied carrying a cooler. "Hey Adam, pass me a few logs after you put that down, please?" he requested.

"You actually said the magic word," Adam teased, setting the cooler down and headed to the woodpile.

"I happen to be a gentleman," Eli retorted.

"Try caveman," Adam snickered under his breath.

"What are you cracking about over there?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right, nothing."

They had taken their leftover dinner outside on the patio. When shadows began to creep over, everyone made a beeline to set up. And when the light finally faded, the night began. The nocturnal creatures rose from their shaded beds, hungry for food and fun. Bats had already invaded the air above them by dashing back and forth hunting for the insects and whatever else it can detect. Eli hoped that neither he nor anyone else in the group will come in contact within their radar.

"I see the fire hasn't started yet," Clare walked out with a bag of marshmallows in one hand, chocolate bars in another and a box of graham crackers under her right arm. Fiona came out behind her carrying the cameras.

Eli chuckled. "Patience is a virtue, remember Clare?" he winked at her. She blushed. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Well let's get it started soon, we crave sweet sustenance," Fiona said.

"I can see you're just as hungry as these guys," Eli pointed up to the flying bats.

"Gnarly!" Adam grinned.

"As long as they don't fly in my hair," Fiona chuckled. "I'm good. Now start that fire already."

"Alright everyone, hold your horses," Eli said and lit a twisted newspaper on fire and placed in in the middle of the log teepee he created. The fire crept slowly over the logs, burning first the thin wooden hairs and slices that stuck out from each log. The flames dimmed, hovering under the weight of the wood, and then burst upward out from between the crack openings as if to say that nothing could dismantle its power. Adam opened up the cooler, fished out a couple Heinekens, and handed one to Eli.

"Ew," Clare scrunched her face in disgust. "Why don't you just wait till after eating S'mores? Beer, marshmallows, and chocolate don't exactly mix."

"Says you," Eli stuck his tongue at her. "Hey where's the music?"

"Patience," Fiona threw back at him. When Fiona had asked for requests for the song choices for the evening, Eli commented that most likely she wouldn't have more from the classic age. She gave one look that said, try me. He relented and gave her the reigns saying to surprise him. She planned to have a good time full of fun tonight.

"I don't hear anything,"

"You will," Fiona held out her hand. "Clare?"

Clare put down the package of graham crackers. She took Fiona's offered hand, though uncertainty was displayed on her face, and was pulled out of her seat led toward the fire while nature's silence continued to perform in their ears until another melody interceded.

'What is that?' Eli thought.

Fiona released Clare's hand, twirled in circles and stretched her arms out to grace them swiftly around the air, as if she were flying. The boys' ears strained to finally pick up, what they could decipher, the sounds of a multi ringing bell melody that reminded them of a carousel tune. The bells gradually became louder, ringing in patterns like the sound of rain. "What song is this?" Adam wondered out loud as gentle beats of drums came on setting attune of a simple rhythm.

When the drums had started and after waiting five more seconds; Fiona took Clare by the hand, expertly twirled her, with their hands still joined, into Fiona's chest, paused for a moment and then spun her back out again. When the sound of an accordion rang in, it sounded interesting, slightly different and strange, but catchy nonetheless. The beat was steady, Fiona joined both their hands, pulling their bodies together forward and pushed back out again, bouncing on her feet to the beat. There was no specific routine. Fiona was just having some fun. She shifted their joined hands back and forth, the girls giggled and laughed, following the music; they would switch spots, while changing hands in the midst of switching. The music became louder and more rhythm was added.

'I've never heard this song before, but I like it,' Clare thought.

Then Fiona directed Clare to dance with her around the fire. They circled the dancing flames doing all kinds of different moves that they could come up with. Both bounced in their steps Clare motioned her body in an Egyptian dance impersonation while Fiona swam with her hands again looping long smooth strokes along the air listening closely as a deep voice began to sing.

_Well you didn't wake up this morning  
because you didn't go to bed.  
You were watching the whites of your eyes turn red.  
The calendar on your wall is ticking...the days off.  
You've been reading some old letters -  
You smile and think how much you've changed.  
All the money in the world  
couldn't buy back those days._

_You pull back the curtains, and the sun burns into your eyes,  
You watch a plane flying…across a clear blue sky.  
THIS IS THE DAY - Your life will surely change.  
THIS IS THE DAY - When things fall into place._

"I like it," Eli smirked and bounced lightly with the beat as he stood in place. He put down his own skewer, took a swig from his Heineken, ran to the fire and began to dance behind Clare, following the circle. Adam pranced in behind him with Fiona coming up just three feet behind him. He rushed up behind her to tickle her sides. Clare squealed in protest and began to run faster around the circle. Fiona noticed and began to pick up her speed as well. And soon they were all running around the fire hooting out false Indian cries and shouts of celebration of their joyous freedom together.

_You could've done anything if you'd wanted  
and all your friends and family think that you're lucky.  
But the side of you they'll never see  
Is when you're left alone with the memories  
That hold your life together like glue_

You pull back the curtains, and the sun burns into your eyes,  
You watch a plane flying across a clear blue sky.  
THIS IS THE DAY - Your life will surely change.  
THIS IS THE DAY - When things fall into place.

Adam took hold of Fiona's arms and began to twirl her in circles, gliding them in half circles in front of the blazing fire. After a few more minutes of slow dancing, he spun her out and brought her back to him again for a dip.

"Smooth Torres," Fiona declared, grinning up at him.

"Learned from the best," Adam leaned down for a kiss.

_THIS IS THE DAY - Your life will surely change.  
THIS IS THE DAY - Your life will surely change._

_THIS IS THE DAY - Your life will surely change.  
THIS IS THE DAY - Your life will surely change._

_THIS IS THE DAY - Your life will surely change._

"Not bad," Eli nodded in recognition. "Hell I've never heard that one before."

"A song I know that Eli doesn't, hell must have frozen over," Fiona sarcastically joked.

"Goddamn it Eli, your sarcasm is affecting everyone," Adam cried.

"You were affected the minute you started hanging with me. So what's next?" Eli asked, going back to his Heineken.

"No idea, I put it on shuffle," Fiona replied.

"Who's ready for S'mores?" Clare called out, opening another chocolate bar.

"Need you ask?" Eli said.

_1! 2! 3!_

_(Good lovin'.)  
(Good lovin'.)  
(Good lovin'.)  
_

Adam and Eli paused. They looked at each other, proceeded to jam air guitars, hounding the beat with extreme force, and then abided their performance by starting to sing along, much to the surprise from Clare and Fiona who cheered them on.

_I was feelin' somethin' bad,  
I asked my family doctor just what I had,  
I said, "Doctor, (Doctor,)  
Mr. M.D., (Doctor,)  
Now can you tell me,  
What's ailin' me?"  
(Doctor.)_

They paced around the fire like dazed fools with their hands over their hearts clutched in false pain. Clare and Fiona laughed as they each slipped a marshmallow onto their long, silver skewers. Clare was the first to run over to the fire to begin toasting hers. Hers roasted from white, to brown, to a chunky black, and made an effort to continuously turn the skewer in small circles to even the burns.

_He said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)  
Yes, indeed, all you really need,  
(Is good lovin'.)  
Gimme that good, good lovin.  
(Good lovin'.)  
All I need is lovin'.  
(Good lovin'.)  
Good lovin', baby.  
_

Fiona hopped over next to her and began to roast her own while the boys continued to dance and sing.

"I think I'm just going to stick with one beer tonight," Fiona decided.

"Me too," Clare agreed. "I'm suspecting those blockheads will be chugging the rest anyway." She looked over to see Eli spinning Adam in a circle.

_Baby please, squeeze me tight.  
(Squeeze me tight.)  
Now don't you want your baby,  
To feel alright? (Feel alright.)  
I said Baby, (Baby.)  
Now it's for sure,  
(It's for sure.)  
I got the fever, Baby, Baby,  
But you've got the cure.  
(You've got the cure.)  
_

Adam pretended to be doctor, figuratively shaped his hand like a syringe and injected 'medicine' into Eli's heart with the chorus.

_I said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Yes, indeed, all I really need,  
(Is good lovin'.)_

"Ok, seriously, why are we not recording this?" Clare asked.

Fiona leaned closer to Clare's ear. "Later, when they're drunk," she whispered.

"I know, patience," Clare confirmed, nodding her head. After their marshmallows were done, they went back to the table to prepare their dessert, allowing the boys to indulge in their musical number around the fire alone.

_Gimme that good, good lovin.  
(Good lovin',)  
All I need is lovin',  
(Good lovin',)  
Good lovin', baby._

_(Good lovin',)_

_(Good lovin',)_

_All I need is love_

_(Good lovin',)_

_All I want is love_

_(Good lovin',)_

_Lovin' you in the early morning!_

_(Good lovin')_

_Lovin' you late at night!_

_Love…Love_

_(Good lovin')_

_Love! Love! Love!_

"Whoo…nice." Adam fell to his knees to catch his breath.

"You need..to burn me…a CD of the…songs I don't have," Eli panted.

"Will do," Fiona agreed, placing the last cracker on top of her 'sandwich.'

_Listen Baby  
_

"Oh no," Eli groaned with a smile. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" Clare cheered, setting down her S'mores. 'Now this, I definitely recognize.' In excitement, she took hold of Fiona's hand singing the words to her while Fiona took up the second voice.

_Ain't no mountain high.  
Ain't no valley low.  
Ain't no river wide enough baby._

_If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far,_

Don't worry baby

Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry  


Fiona and Clare's smile's widened. They dashed to the fire, hopping to the beat. Adam and Eli looked on at them while preparing their skewers and grabbed two marshmallows. Adam heard the piercing cry of a mosquito fly near his ear and swat it away before it could carry out its idea of landing on his head to have a taste.

_Cause baby,  
There aint no mountain high enough  
Aint no valley low enough  
Aint no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you, babe_

Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you, you could always count on me darling  
From that day on, I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Someway, somehow

Cause baby,  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you, babe  


Clare spun in circles a few times, made sure to keep her eyes closed to prevent a head rush, and ended with Fiona grabbing her hands and spinning with her. Black smoke oozed from the flames and blew in her face a few times from the occasional evening breeze. Her eyes began to tear up in irritation. 'Damn it,' she thought in frustration while trying to wipe away the tears.

_Oh no darling  
No wind, no rain  
Nor winter storm  
can't stop me baby  
no no baby  
Cause you are my goal  
If your ever in trouble  
I'll be there on the double  
just send for me  
oh baby!  
_

Fiona halted her twirls to see Clare rubbing her eyes. She ran to the table and back to take Clare's hands off her eyes and handed her a napkin.

'Thank you,' Clare mouthed; the soft tissue immediately offering great relief.

_My love is alive  
way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
Just as fast as I can  
_

When Fiona saw Clare toss the napkin into the fire, she took hold of her hand again and began to move. Their style had no meaning, no order, no fundamental steps, only unrestrained joy. Clare and Fiona remained on their tip toes, pranced and hopped till the soles of their feet felt sore from never placing their feet fully on the ground.

_Don't you know that there  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe_

Don't ya know that there  
Ain`t no mountain high enough  
Ain`t no valley low enough  
Ain`t no river wide enough…

Clare was out of breath. "That was fun."

Fiona draped her arm over Clare's shoulder and walked back to the table. "You better not be sneaking any bites from ours," she warned, picking hers back up. Her eyes near rolled back from the delicious, crispy, melted sugar breaking onto her tongue after her first bite.

"Please, us?" Eli drew halos around both his and Adam's head. Clare closed her left eye and drew horns with her index fingertip on the invisible halos in front of her eyes. Fiona giggled while Eli pouted. "Claaaare." He whined, sounding wounded.

Before she could retort, she heard the next song begin with faster paced guitar strumming; Clare recognized it in an instant. "Joni Mitchell, I love this song," she cried out.

"You love every song," Adam said. Clare replied by sticking out her tongue.

"Seriously, if you really notice, this can look so wrong and painful," Eli noted, walking back to the fire, staring at his skewered marshmallows. "Especially when we have to roast 'em."

Adam ran and hopped next to him. "Always have to think perversely," he muttered.

_They paved paradise_

_And put up a parking lot_

_With a pink hotel, a boutique_

_And a swinging hot SPOT_

"Whoa, easy there tiger," Fiona observed, watching Adam thrust his marshmallows in the flames.

"What?" Adam questioned.

"You don't want to put the whole thing in there," Fiona explained. "You want to just hover it over the flames and turn it."

"I like mine black." Adam's eyes rounded with excitement as his caught on flame and he allowed them to sizzle till they darkened to near charcoal.

"Ew," Fiona made a face.

"Well least the advice helps me out. I know I don't like full burnt marshmallows," Eli said, smiling appreciatively and placed his own above the flames. Fiona smiled back.

_Don't it always seem to go_

_That you don't know what you've got_

'_Til it's gone_

_They paved paradise_

_And put up a parking lot_

"Fi, did you finish your S'mores already?" Adam noticed the skewer, with a single marshmallow, in Fiona's hand.

"You better believe it!" Clare answered from the table.

Fiona blushed.

Eli and Adam's eyes widened together.

"Wow, never get in between women and their chocolate," Adam said.

_They took all the trees_

_And put them in a tree museum_

_Then they charged the people_

_A dollar and a half just to see 'em_

_Don't it always seem to go,_

_That you don't know what you've got_

'_Til it's gone_

_They paved paradise_

_And put up a parking lot_

Satisfied, Adam rejoined Clare at the table while she munched happily on her finished S'mores with greed.

"So, when are going to go fishing out there?" Eli asked.

"Monday," she answered sticking her long skewer just above the flames to toast her treat. "For now, we have horseback riding tomorrow, Friday to do whatever we like, Saturday is you know what, and Sunday is our recovery day."

"I'm probably going to be humorously ridiculed for this, but I feel soon you're going to start to make me feel bad."

"Having fun with all of you is all the payment I want."

"Hope there's plenty of good catch," he said.

"I'm not looking forward to gut anything," Fiona laughed and turned to the fire to roast her marshmallow. "Suppose I'll have to manage."

"Seriously, who are you?" Eli jested with fake astonishment, but unfortunately the false sarcastic tone was lost on Fiona who only heard with one ear.

Fiona blushed. She couldn't help a taste of bitterness rise in her mouth. Maybe she had taken her steps too far? Shown too much? Her face felt incredibly hot. Perhaps it was the fire? She secretly hoped so, but deep down she knew her face was flushed in frustration just as much as her heart clenched from it, she felt tears overcome her eyes and quickly willed them away. Too late; one managed to brim on the right corner of her right eye but before it could trail off her bottom eyelash, she tipped her head back, and used her right hand to push her hair back from her ear but slyly wiping the edge of her palm against her eye. Oh great, just from one flash of tears on her eyes caused a choke on her throat and stuffed her nose. Now she would have to sniff which would most definitely give away that she feels like crying. "Right," she laughed lightly but was hitched in a sob.

_Hey farmer, farmer_

_Put away that DDT now_

_Give me spots on my apples_

_But LEAVE me the birds and the bees_

_Please!_

_Don't it always seem to go_

_That you don't know what you've got_

'_Til its gone_

_They paved paradise_

_And put up a parking lot_

Eli didn't miss it. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that, I was just being sarcastic since I just figured that you hated getting that fish smell on you or you'd feel sick or squeamish from...," he cleared his throat. "Seeing blood and guts in your hands." For a moment he thought she looked kind of cute, her blush was just as adorable as Clare's is when she gets embarrassed.

Fiona looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes, smiled, and mentally berated herself for rounding on her old habits of pouting instead of laughing. "Oh, it's not you. I'm sorry, I'm fine. Please, don't worry yourself." She smiled reassuringly.

Eli wanted to believe her, but couldn't help feel responsible.

"Fi your marshmallow!" Adam's voice called out from the picnic table.

Fiona looked, pulled it out of the fire, and blew out the blue flame in one harsh puff. "Crispy on one side, but it'll do." She stated as she looked it over.

_Late last night_

_I heard the screen door slam_

_And a big yellow taxi_

_Come and took away my old man_

_Don't it always seem to go_

_That you don't know what you've got_

'_Til it's gone_

_They paved paradise_

_And put up a parking lot_

Eli smiled and decided to take a note to limit his fake shock around her when it came to her former spoiled personality. He could clearly see that though his comments were funny, they were just the tiniest prick on her sensitive line, so it wasn't necessarily hurtful, but after a while of continuous jabbing they do start to hurt. It almost made him wonder if there was something else that was bothering her but she wasn't saying anything. He decided to let it go for now, being that Fiona is Fiona and she would bring forth any issues she was having if she needed to, and concentrated on toasting his marshmallow. Once it was ready, he walked over to the picnic table to add the other condiments.

_I said_

_Don't it always seem to go_

_That you don't know what you've got_

'_Til it's gone_

_They paved paradise_

_And put up a parking lot_

_They paved paradise_

_And put up a parking lot_

_They paved paradise_

_And put up a parking lot_

"Jeez, slow down there Grasshopper, no one is going to take it away from you," Eli remarked, sitting down. Lumps of marshmallow attached to the corners of Adam's mouth with hints of chocolate and crumbs from the crackers. Fiona giggled and handed him napkin.

"Buzz off." Adam's voice was muffled with his mouth full before he swallowed the rest of his dessert down. "Do you know how long it's been since I last had S'mores?"

"Give or take a millennium, or however long grasshoppers have inhibited this earth?" Eli affirmed deliberately then shifted to a sly grin.

"Fuck you."

"Mmm, chocolate," Clare sighed, tossing in her own two cents, as she munched down on the gooey mess.

"Got some on your lips too Clare," Eli chuckled, taking a bite of his own creation. The marshmallow squished into his mouth when his teeth bit through the cracker and chocolate. He could feel the stickiness cling to his lips and his upper lip as much as he tried to avoid it.

"Now look who's got a marshmallow mustache," Clare laughed and handed him a napkin while scraping the last few remnants off her lips and chin.

"Shooting star," Fiona acknowledged, looking up in the sky. She closed her eyes.

"Are you going to wish on every single one you see?" Eli asked a few moments later when she finished.

"Just once every evening," she replied.

"Still a lot of wishes," he countered.

"The quantity is much, but the quality of each wish is priceless." Fiona leaned her head back on Adam's shoulder, gazing on at the never ending universe. Adam kissed her hairline and leaned his head against hers.

"That beer's not going to finish by itself Adam," Eli reminded as he finished his own.

Four more beers later, Eli and Adam decided to quit deciding they had enough, though Clare and Fiona were sweet to not point out that the cooler was empty anyway. Surprisingly it was Adam who suggested they chug their last beer. When Eli hesitated, Adam took the opportunity to call him names, which gave Eli the push to join him, but not before blaming the nature of peer pressure. But at that moment, he couldn't care less, or even think straight.

"I fwweel fantasti-k!" Eli hiccupped.

"Aint thiz da life eh?" Adam wrapped his arm around Eli's shoulder.

Fiona and Clare were settled ten feet away, at the end of the picnic table, and were doing their best to control their laughter, so as to not disturb the 'brotherly atmosphere.' Clare managed to steady the video camera by arranging her elbows to be on the table while enclosed in her right hand, though her left hand occasionally covered her mouth to prevent from laughing out loud. Fiona made due with taking pictures leaving the flash settings off. A flash, without question, would snap them out of their reverie and will diminish any comedic material for the girls to record for the rest of the night. So they stayed silent and watched.

"I-I luv…_hiccup_..u brooo," Adam chuckled.

"Wuv u too maaan," Eli laughed, and ruffled his hair sloppily.

"Jurr-rk…_hiccup_," Adam laughed but groaned from the annoying gesture. "Graaate…now joo ga.._hiccup_…gave mee.._hiccup_…da hikkups."

"Did not! _Hiccup_." Eli argued with a smirk.

"Diz too."

"Did…_hiccup_…not."

"_Hiccup_…Did too."

"Whyyy we…_hiccup_..fightin?

"I..don't know, _hiccup_."

"And…_hiccup_..joo zaid you looved me!" Eli whined.

"I doo," Adam answered, his eyes closing in sudden tiredness. "Wad dyo…_hiccup_..thiking about?"

"Claare," he grinned goofily. "You?"

"Feeoooonaaa!" He shouted in the air. Eli jumped startled.

"I..," he paused, his eyes swimming drunk still. "Theenk my…hiccups aaare gooone."

"Mine tooo!"

They both began to laugh.

"I can't decide whether this is one of the funniest or the most adorable scene ever," Fiona whispered to Clare.

"The latter," Clare giggled, keeping her hand steady on the video cam.

"They're going to sleep good tonight," Fiona shook her head.

"I'm more worried if I have to listen to Eli snore now. He does that if he gets really drunk," Clare placed her hands over her eyes and laughed.

"Maybe you should drink a little more so you could pass out and not listen," Fiona pushed Clare's open beer closer to her.

"Great influence," Clare teased taking a long swig.

"Just offering the best advice I can," Fiona joked, almost finished with her own.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWL!"

Clare and Fiona leapt in their seated spots, clutched their chests, looked at the end of the table to see Eli standing on the bench seat with his hands to his mouth to shape a microphone. He waited five more seconds and let out another distant echoing howl. Fiona and Clare stared for a few moments more; pondering on the possibility their abs will harden like rocks by the end of their vacation, and then fell into another laughing fit. Eli was so strung up in his own adrenaline rush he failed to notice he was a subject of humorous entertainment. No, his mind was on the reflecting diamonds that glowed on the water from the moon, the singing frogs and insects, the distant hoots from an owl, the bats feeding up above, and their blazing bonfire.

"Leez do dis dogether bro!" Eli gestured Adam to stand.

"Kaaay." Adam wobbled to a stand. Eli grabbed onto his arm to hold each other steady.

"1.."

"2..."

"3…"

"HOOOOOOOWL!" After they had finished, they laughed and sat on the top of the table, leaning into each other.

"My oh my," Fiona cackled, her fist covering her smirking mouth while Clare smiled back and continued to record.

HOOOOOOOWL!

That did not come from Adam or Eli this time.

HOOOOOWL! HOOOOOOOWL!

Clare and Fiona posture's straightened like a whip, their ears opened to hear above their music. Clare hissed hurriedly to Fiona to turn down the music. Fiona grabbed the remote and pressed Mute.

HOOOOOOWWWWL! HOOOOOOOWLL! HOOOOOOWWWWL! HOOOOOOWWWWL!

Clare had suspected a wolf was answering back, but now they all could hear not just one but different voices emerge into the air and sing their cries. The resonant noise paralyzed each one of them and sobered up Eli and Adam on a seldom level.

"I think they're answering you," Fiona professed with a small smile.

"W-wow," Adam breathed.

"That…wow." Eli was at a loss for words.

Fiona gestured Clare to turn the camera to her. Clare saw through the LCD screen, and angled Fiona more to the right for more detail of her face to be seen clearly from the firelight and not as a silhouette. "We have just witnessed a momentous demonstration of the call of the wild," Fiona reported. "Eli and Adam, in their most upstanding fashion, praised the evening with a calling song of their own, which just moments later was responded by the founding pack of this lake. Congratulations to Adam and Eli for their most patient and outstanding effort to receive an honorable encounter. Thank you very much."

"Classy," Clare complimented and turned the camera off.

"Grazie."

"Founding pack?"

Fiona shrugged and chuckled. "Just going with the flow." With the flash set, Fiona took one last picture of the boys, arms draped across each other's shoulders, from behind, but neither noticed.

Clare and Fiona joined their men, bearing no sound and rested by their sides listening with them. After sharing a smile to each other, they averted their gaze back to the twinkling stars. Indeed, the place was magic. No one could deny the praise. Clare was never big on the idea of perfection but the entire setting came close if not surpassed it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Hey beautiful people. I figured I'd wait till the end to say something; that way after reading a finally updated chapter you'd loosen up a little and put away any threatening devices. XD hehe…sorry.**

**I'm really sorry this chapter was an epic fail (especially with mistakes I know those drive people crazy), especially after a long wait. **

**I really didn't want to become one of those writers that kept you waiting so long but this recent disappearance was by my own personal choice, even when I knew I'd disappoint many out there. **

**I became willingly enslaved to photography school. I didn't think it was going to happen, but the universe is kind. This time I needed my focus in what I wanted. You understand. **

**Hell I even gave up my twitter, myspace, etc just to focus on school.**

**Second semester almost coming to a close soon. I owe you guys…BIG TIME. **

**We got Horseback riding coming up next chapter :)**

**That's not all; more will be revealed in time. But I will say this, you want adventure? Just wait ;D**

**Sweet universe, I know I can't wait!**

**Promise to make it up to you guys.**

**(As you can see I LOVE classics :D )**

**Songs****: **_**(As appeared in order)**_

**This is the Day by **_**The The**_

**Good Lovin by **_**The Young Rascals**_

**Aint no Mountain High Enough by **_**The Temptations and Diana Ross**_

**Big Yellow Taxi by **_**Joni Mitchell**_

_**MTC in later chapters!**_

**Stay smiling. Stay beautiful :) PLUR**

**-Treasure**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: H****o****la beautiful souls! **

**On with the chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy! XD **

_**Warning- Lemon**_

**Hopefully nothing is off like the last chapter, like the lyrics and such. If it is, I'm so sorry. :\**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Degrassi or the songs; only this story and Mr. and Mrs. Denroe (pronounced: 'den-row') **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 10

Day 5- Thursday

"Glance into the blackness hidden beneath your surface  
And enjoy the suffering, sanity drained in disrespect  
With such bedeviled faith in_–_ ,"

"If you're really going to attempt, can you sing something that doesn't require growling?" Clare rhetorically begged Eli. It was another journey commenced with another agreeable day. They were superbly in nature's favor once again riding their bikes down the road and out of nowhere he just had to start growling that verse.

"Ok fine," he smirked. "Ooooooklahoma where the wind comes sweeping down the plains, and the wavin' wheat can sure smell sweet, when the wind comes right behind the rain. Ooooo-!"

"ELI!" All three friends shouted at him.

He ignored their annoyed outbursts and threw his head back with supreme laughter until he heard Adam shout, "Watch it Eli!" With Adam's short warning, he opened his eyes in time to see a low branch in view coming up and quickly dashed to the right to avoid collision. Falling off a bike into that would be a real nasty break. The jolt of surprise and narrowly missing it scorched another rush of laughter in his throat. What a rush. Hell, everything around them was enough to spark a newfound glorious glow. They were in their highest of spirits. The afternoon air wasn't as thick as it was the day before, the sky was clear of clouds, looking as blue as ever, and four pairs of rubber wheels tread with ease along an uneven dirt road, trailing over dried leaves, cracking stems left and right, and tricking up the dirt in dust clouds left in their wake. Pine, mint, and honey sailed through nostrils peaking to its fullest charms. Their day began with a surprise from Fiona, no surprise on that factor, as they had stepped outside to leave they saw she had already brought out the bikes and gear. To avoid future objections or debate, she made a note to point out those weren't the only items she bought for their use. They surprisingly abided in acceptance without complaint or protest knowing they would never win any argument against her anyway.

"How far are the stables?" Clare asked pedaling her mountain bike next to Fiona.

"Just three quarters of a mile down the road," Fiona replied.

Eli looked at her curiously before returning his focus on the dirt road. "You really know your way around this place don't you?"

"Well, coming here every summer and couple occasions out of the year since the age of four can really have a big imprint." Fiona grinned at the memories, but it faded remembering she technically hadn't been here since the summer of last year. It was the first time she had broken her own tradition but planned to make up for it this summer.

"Still makes you the helpful handy dandy GPS," Eli said as he dodged more large branches, not in the air but on the ground near the right edge of the road.

"Are you calling my girl a track machine?" Adam accused sarcastically.

"I'm not _that_ good," she chuckled. Her insides tingled, curling her fingers on the rubber padded handle bars.

Clare's head dashed backward for a smooth welcome of the breeze through her curly hair. Adam shut his eyes. Nature never failed to work its natural forces of calmness, never failing to capture them in its spell. They found the adventure of traveling on the road with bikes hell of a lot more enjoyable than when they had come in a limo. The few small, but lengthy, dips in the road were fun when the speed of their bikes escalated each time from going up, down, up, and down again until they were back on equal ground. Squirrels streaked everywhere around them, from up the trees, downwind behind them, across the road, and parallel to their bike run, as if they were racing with them. Crows cawed and ravens croaked. Hunting cries of hungry eagles glided overhead, their dark shadows dancing on the floor of the still earth.

"Everyone seems to be in a happy mood today," Adam commented.

"Anyone got the time?" Fiona inquired, slowing down.

"Time for you to get a watch," Eli joked.

"Pleeeease?" She begged with a small pout.

Eli rolled his eyes lightly, smirked and looked at his wrist watch. "It's 1:30."

Clare shook her head and pedaled faster. Tearing her gaze from the passing forest scene, she amusingly reviewed their choice of clothing today; being all had simultaneously decided to dress in jeans. They were all different shades between light and navy blue. Clare decided on a simple white tank top, outlined with lace, and her light colored, nearly faded jeans. Fiona chose to wear her favorite lavender, sleeveless, collared blouse, the material thankfully thick but smooth, with similar light colored jeans as Clare but less faded. Adam hushed himself in his black Dead Hand shirt and his dark blue jeans, the same color of Eli's chosen shirt for the day. In addition to Eli's surprising dress ware, he had decided against his black pants and went ahead to slip on navy blue jeans. "So what's on the agenda for next week?" she asked.

"Plenty! Lots fun activities and more special spots for you to discover, best of all next week contains a trip to Pine Ridge." As expected, her response was vague, but they were sure surprised that she was at least direct with one thing, enough to quell a single layer of their curiosity.

"Pine Ridge?" Adam asked.

"A nice little town." Fiona responded with a smile. "It's about a forty minute drive from here."

"You weren't kidding when you said your parents like seclusion." Clare remembered.

"So when are we going to visit this Pine Ridge?" Eli asked.

"In due time," Fiona sang. Eli rolled his eyes. More surprises.

Fiona then led them off the road and onto a separate path to the right where, within a few more minutes, the stables came into view. From noticing in the car, on the day of their first arrival, the building was partially veiled by so much green. The word seclusion popped in Clare's mind again. Nearly everything that was being discovered in this place had that word tied to it. Drifting away from the thought, she turned her attention back to the stables as they came clearer to see the closer they pedaled. It was a simple, large, brown building, with a wide, white, circular fence that caved to the left all around an enormously large field.

Fiona pedaled her bike toward the back, trusting her judgment they followed. She pulled on her brakes, slowing down, hauled her right leg over to land her feet to a gentle stop along the fence, and tapped the brake peg down with her foot. The rest of the gang parked next to the fence behind her. Fiona was just about to unstrap her pack from the back of the bike when they all heard a loud bark come from behind. Fiona twirled around, barely enough time to catch a glimpse of black and white, before being pummeled to the ground on her back by a panting adult Husky. The husky whimpered and gave her happy licks on her face. A second later, two more dogs came rushing out to join in on the pounce, one small Australian Silky Terrier, and a brown Boykin Spaniel.

They thought they heard Fiona shriek in disgust until they heard her laughing, "Guys! I missed you too, but you're crushing me!" Adam, resisting the urge to laugh, Clare and Eli didn't bother trying, reached over to pry the smaller dog away and moved toward the Spaniel when they heard—

"Vandal! Grace! Coal! Get your tail hides over here!" A woman's voice hollered sternly through the open stable doors. The dogs each gave a happy bark, leapt off Fiona, but instead of following the order they pranced in circles around her. A figure came into view from the open shaded doorway and strode out. Walking into the sunlight was a woman in a blue, collared, cotton, button up shirt and black faded jeans, with tears on the kneecaps. Her thin lips were wide in a friendly smile that matched in her sharp dark-brown eyes. Her tied brown hair had a dash of light chestnut. There was a trace of crow's-feet on the corner of her eyes, but very dim. One look was enough to say, without question, this woman is as tough as nails. She walked a few more steps closer, her smile grew wider and laughed while Adam helped Fiona to her feet and dust her off. "They sure missed you, I know I have."

Fiona's smile beamed straight to her green eyes, coated with supreme joy. "Hey Skye!" she greeted excitedly and ran forward into the woman's open arms for a tight hug.

"About time you got here!" The woman, Skye, teased in cheer and gave the embrace a light tighter squeeze. "Hot damn it's been too long hun, Burt and I missed you this past spring and winter." She kissed the top of her head and lifted her head, noticing their audience.

"The feeling's mutual," Fiona said and waved the others to come closer. She stepped back as they neared closer and placed her left hand on Adam's shoulder, "Adam."

"Hi," he smiled, holding out his hand.

Skye's smile widened and took his hand. "Is it Adam or Prince Adam? I've heard the latter more times than the first."

"Skye!" Fiona moaned and blushed. "Eli," she gestured next to Adam with her hand enclosed over her eyes. "And Clare."

"Hi," Eli nodded with a smile.

"Hello," Clare greeted politely.

"Nice to meet you all," Skye nodded, shaking each open hand. "Though I'm used to you being more referred as Eclare in Fiona's emails," she chuckled. "I suppose you remind her of that yummy dessert." She teased.

Clare blushed. Fiona's hand wiped down from her face to her neck and shook her head, grinning to Clare with sympathy. "You'll get used to that. And anyway, this everyone is Skyla Denroe, former rodeo champion for eight years running and expert horse tamer."

"You flatter me. It was only seven years…but my lucky seven." She corrected with a small grin.

Fiona scoffed with a smile. "Only seven she says. And this is coming from the one and only Swift Skylight."

"Swift Skylight huh?"

"Rodeo champion for a reason." Fiona smirked. "She's got the quickest instinct and sharpest eyes in the country."

"Impressive," Eli said. "What areas would you compete?"

"Oh honey I did a bit of everything, from roping to barrel racing." Skye's eyes drifted in memory, good times.

"Awesome," Adam said.

"Thanks hun," Skye smiled and turned to Fiona. "It's a shame that old charmer brother of yours couldn't make it. Backpacking through Europe with a Holly J eh? I always knew that freelander would finally get himself saddled. Were it back in '86 it could've been me."

Fiona decided to taunt back, "I wouldn't let Burt hear you say that if I were you."

"You know I kid. After twenty years, there is still no man that could ever outshine him in my eyes," Skye declared with a smirk. "Besides Avery of course."

Fiona clarified, "Their son."

Clare grinned. "That's romantic."

Skye's laugh chimed through their ears. "I can see we'll bond just fine. How wonderful, another romantic."

"No doubt," Fiona chuckled. "Another fact about Swift Skye, she's not only a first class sharp shooter but a high class cheesy romantic. One of the cheesiest romantics I know."

"Got to you didn't it?" Skye bumped elbows with Fiona.

Fiona laughed. "It sure did."

"Alright then, let's get to it. I'll have Burt help me bring your rides out, he was just finished working on Victor." She turned her heels and disappeared into the building again.

"Burt is Skye's husband, real name Burton but call him Burt," Fiona informed. Then she felt a push of soft hairs against her hands. The dogs were still around her, each nudging her hands with their heads, eager for a pat on the head or scratch behind the ears. "Hey Vandal," she cooed at the whimpering husky. "Been a good boy while I've been gone? Huh?" Vandal yelped happily and nuzzled into her scratching hand as she massaged his head and ears. "What bout you Coal?" She asked the terrier.

"And this must be Grace?" Adam began to scratch the spaniel's ears.

Fiona popped her lips. "Yup."

"They're so cute," Clare began to pet Grace and Coal as well. Coal appeared to take an immediate liking to Eli and padded over to his feet up on his hind legs for a pet, Eli smirked and complied. Each dog was so happy for all the attention, so overwhelmed they began to lay on the floor with their bellies turned over. They all heard combined laughter from the entrance and turned to see a giggling Skye and, they assumed to be, Burt walk towards them. Behind them each holding a pair of reins, were four large horses. Skye held onto one with a Pinto coat, white with brown spots, the other a creamy Palomino with a white mane. Burt had the other two horses; a dapple grey, and the last, dark brown. Burton was a tall man of six feet and five inches; he had a hint of an average beer belly but appeared fit for his age, judging from his shoes it was easy to assume he tries to keep healthy by jogging. His blonde hair was silky in the light but dimmed in color, and on his aged face, smooth wrinkles on his forehead, light stubble on his lower jaw and chin, and a pair of happy crinkling blue eyes. "Those dogs are going to die spoiled," he crowed in laughter.

"Burt!" Fiona squealed, ran and latched on for a one armed squeezed hug.

"Hey darlin', how's my special girl doin'?" he chuckled, he lifting her off the ground a few inches and put her down again. He pulled back to observe her. "Still beautiful as ever princess." He looked past her as she blushed. "The famous fellow Misfits."

"They are," Fiona smiled with pride. They all walked closer to greet properly.

"Adam, Eli, and Clare," he pointed, naming each correctly.

"Hi," Clare smiled.

Burt smiled, "Nice to meet ya lass."

"Hello," Adam stuck out his hand.

Burt gave a good firm handshake and Adam squeezed back. Burt's eyes flickered slightly up and down and he cracked a wider smile after he shook Eli's hand. "Ya both got good arms on there boys. Well, I can tell you all look ready to spring out there faster than a jack in the box."

"Fuck yeah!" Adam slipped out in a spontaneous cheer then promptly covered his mouth. Eli muffled his chuckles.

Burt laughed. "No need to clam up sonny, I've heard the word before and worse. Now let's get you all set."

"Here you are Fi, Belle's been waiting a long time." Skye handed over the reins hooked on the Palomino.

"Hey girl," Fiona soothed the whimpering horse, her fingers glazed over the white hairs of her mane. Belle nuzzled her nose onto her hand, her soft-haired ears twitching from a couple tiny fruit flies hovering near.

"Burt has Crystal, she's the grey, and the brown one's Victor. This one I would watch out for." Skye warned holding onto the reins of the Pinto horse. "This is Timothy. He's a little rough around the edges, a bit of a biting pest, but still a hard trailing horse that can go a long way."

"He only likes Declan," Fiona specified further.

"I think I can take him." Eli puffed his chest up.

Skye laughed. "If you think so. I hope you all enjoy the festive call of the wild, there's plenty to see, watch, and hear. Speaking of music, that reminds me, are all of you excited for—?" She halted her voice as she saw the look of 'No!' flash in Fiona's eyes. "the…creek on the Singing Wood trail?"

"We'll be stopping there, yes," Fiona answered, breathing a sigh of relief. Thankfully no one had noticed. Of course with the scene of four very large horses parked in the background it did make anything she would do less noticeable.

"What did you mean by music?" Eli asked.

Skye nearly made a mistake of revealing a different secret, but she had no problem creating a cover to answer the question which was partly true. "They don't call it the Singing Wood trail for nothing honey. Every single living soul out there has a special song to sing. You just have to listen carefully to hear it."

"After what we've heard last night, I can hardly wait," Adam shared, recalling the amazing night of the bellowing howls dancing through their ears. He could still hear those bellowing howls.

"Well you can certainly expect to find all kinds of fun touring the Coyne kingdom," Burt smiled.

Fiona's blush darkened. She sucked in her teeth and ducked her head an inch. "Buuurt." She lightly groaned. The rest of the group figured Fiona's embarrassment was only an outcome from Burt's teasing and nothing more. They were so wrong.

"I know you'll show 'em a good time hun. You're family's land is an awaiting adventure," Skye smiled warmly. Her smiling face shifted to confusion. In front of her, three pairs of eyes widened and Fiona's scrunched tightly shut with a creased brow. She beamed with realization. "You didn't know? _Tsk tsk tsk_…," she clicked her teeth. "Always so modest, Fiona. She doesn't just own the Coyne cabin, this entire lake is her vacation home."

"Not just mine," Fiona mumbled, her cheeks never cooling. Skye only chuckled and shrugged.

"So you really own this lake?" Adam peered at her with shock.

"My family and I do," she sighed. "And a few acres northwest."

"Whoa," Clare voiced in amazement.

"You really are something," Eli smirked.

"She sure is," Adam smiled and placed a kiss on the hairline of her forehead, a sweet gesture but Fiona's cheeks still didn't bother to pale anytime soon. "Do you both live around here?"

Burt shook his head. "Skye and I have a home out on Luck Lake. We're just north from you, so if you ever need anything, you just give us a ring anytime."

"Fiona? Walk with me to my truck?" Skye requested, adjusting her shoe. "Got something you guys can't leave without."

Fiona nodded. "Sure thing." But she knew she wasn't just asking her to only 'get something.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh Skye no," Fiona objected as soon as she saw Skye take the hats out of the truck. "These are yours and Burt's."

"Who are you and what have you done with Fiona Coyne, the one who doesn't go anywhere with an incomplete outfit? Now don't start, you all can't walk out of here today OR go back home without these, I won't allow it." She teased as she placed the tan, leather, cowgirl hat on Fiona's head. She grasped the dark chocolate colored bead, binding the two, dark brown leather straps, and raised it up but let it hang loose below her chin. "Besides, I remember you always had some good memories with these hats."

Fiona withheld her light protests and smiled. "Thank you Skye."

"Knew you'd see it my way." She condescended jokingly. "I take it you're making the Pine Ridge concert festivals a surprise for them?"

"You bet. I'm going to turn this into an adventure they'll remember forever," Fiona replied excitedly.

"Still the same sweet Fiona," Skye murmured.

Fiona rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly. "I wasn't always sweet," she reminded, her eyes drifted to the floor.

Skye shrugged. "Your childhood is only a reflection of what you used to be, I never blamed you."

"If anyone is too sweet plus kind, it's you." Fiona said.

"Vice versa, remember that," Skye pressed. "I can also see you're extremely happy with Prince charming."

"He's everything I could possibly ask for." Fiona professed with a glow. "By the way, do you know the themes the concerts are going to be yet?"

"You're going to love this. First Friday is Mexican/Latin night, jazz and ballroom the Friday after, followed by country, then rock n roll heaven night, and then we have the Four Winds festival the Saturday after." She said, grabbing the two hats from the desk. Fiona grabbed the last.

"Fabulous!" She squealed excitedly. "And the activities?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. They're really going all out this year," Skye assured she shut the door. She smiled softly. "It's nice to see Fi again, you know." Fiona kept her smile on as she held back her tears. The clench around her heart was delicate, but it pinched with a tiny sting, enough to coat a moist shine in her eyes for a moment, then in a blink the wet layer was gone. Skye patted her shoulder. "I know."

"I really am happy," Fiona assured. Skye believed her. Especially seeing Fiona's eyes flutter off into a happy plane. Since she had first arrived, Skye had taken into account of the number of times her eyes had drifted like that to look at Adam, a look she recognized anywhere, the look of being in love. There was no mistaking that grin of pure vivacity curved on her lips. But she could also see the cloud continued to hover around her. A dim shadow she could only hope that Fiona will settle within herself soon. Pushing her worried thoughts away, she chuckled. "Good, now let's head out before they wonder."

"They're too befuddled to notice anything," Fiona giggled.

"The Coyne specialty," Skye pinched her nose softly, wrapping her arm around Fiona's shoulder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_You kids stay out as long as you like. Just as long as you're back before sundown_." Burt had reminded Fiona before they left. Oh they'll be back before then. She had assured them of it with a promise.

_Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye_

_He'll never love you, the way that I love you  
'Cause if he did, no no, he wouldn't make you cry  
He might be thrillin' baby but a-my love (my love, my love)_

After everyone had seated themselves on their horse, Skye and Burt gave quick demonstrations to Adam and Eli, the only ones who hadn't ridden a horse, a few lessons on what to do. Fiona had plenty of knowledge already. Clare had ridden on a few accounts before, but still kept her ears open to brush up on her memory. The tricks came easy. Remembering to direct with the reins, the horses don't fall under voice command, they follow by direction, mostly with your head, heels down, back straight, and balance their weight to move with the horses. Plus they had Fiona for help if they needed it. Their first task was to ride the horses a couple circled laps for a quick warm up to get used to each other. The hats Skye and Fiona had brought were each properly placed on their heads. Adam wore the white, Clare the brown, and Eli, of course, wore the black one. Another safety precaution Fiona took before they ventured off, she had given them each bright orange whistles. She had them each wear one and promise her to not lose them. Fiona took the lead, directing them past a few forks in their path as she was the only one who knew where to go.

_So dog-gone willin'  
So kiss him (I wanna see you kiss him. Wanna see you kiss him)  
Go on and kiss him goodbye, now_

_Na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye  
Listen to me now_

"Hey Fi," Adam called out, riding Victor to catch up and trot softly next to her slowing to a walk again. Thanks to temporary luck the path was wide enough for now to ride two horses at a time. Eli and Clare pursued a steady pace behind them.

"Yeah?" She turned to look at him. Their lower bodies rocked gently back and forth, moving with the horses. She noticed a grin creep on his face.

"You really need to learn the art of concealment better," he teased.

"Huh?" She attempted to display confusion. 'Oh boy.'

_He's never near you to comfort and cheer you  
When all those sad tears are fallin' baby from your eyes  
He might be thrillin' baby but a-my love (my love, my love)  
So dog-gone willin'  
So kiss him (I wanna see you kiss him. I wanna see you kiss him)  
Go on and kiss him goodbye, na-na na-na-na na na_

"You blew at least a tiny portion of our destination and you didn't and still don't even realize it," Adam replied knowingly that he had caught her. A moment later he noticed she was still confused, though this time it was real. "She mentioned we're going to a creek? And you confirmed?"

"OH!" Fiona laughed but mentally sighed in relief. "I apparently don't cover my tracks well, do I?"

"Nope," Eli taunted behind them.

"It's no biggie Fiona," Clare said. "I'm still excited and I'm already saddled."

"You have no idea how wrong that just sounded," Eli lifted from his seat to pull up his jeans riding down his backside.

_Na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye_

Hey hey-ey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey-ey, goodbye

Clare rolled her eyes. "No one can say anything without any undertone of any innuendos anymore."

"Chin up Blue Eyes," Eli advised. Clare stuck her tongue at him.

_Raven hair and ruby lips  
Sparks fly from her finger tips  
Echoed voices in the night_  
_She's a restless spirit on an endless flight_

They headed east, journeying with swift and excited pursuit. By the time they reached over the plains of high hills, the view of the lake was decided to be more incredible there facing the cabin than it was on their previous hike. They made a few pit stops to take a few group pictures while they were still in view of it before darting into more tree canopied areas. Moving forward amazement tickled their brains at the different areas they've ventured into. Other than open clearings of fields, green covered hills, they ventured across land of hard stone where the sun appeared to be at its strongest. The path tore through the smooth steep slope on the bottom of the mountain peak. The stone floor glistened crystals and the smooth texture heated by the constant penetration of the sun. They could only imagine how slippery the rock floor would be if it were ever wet during or after a rainstorm. Bees droned and hovered in the core of each flower bud nested by the bunch across the floor, feasting on sweetness. Fiona pointed out a few stone markers that drew a path, if they were to ever hike along this rocky mountainside, they would follow.

Once again they entered back into the green areas. Each piece of land carried its own definition, so full of life in its rich and fertile ambition. So far none of them had any trouble leading their own horse or staying in balance.

_Wooo hooo witchy woman, see how  
High she flies  
Woo hoo witchy woman she got  
The moon in her eye_

_She held me spellbound in the night__  
_

"These your family's horses Fi?" Clare asked.

"You guess correctly," Fiona confirmed.

"I knew it," Adam said. "Otherwise why would there be empty stables on your land."

"Those have actually been there for quite a while. When we first bought this place, the stables along with the cabin were a mess, so had to clean that up too."

_Dancing shadows and firelight  
Crazy laughter in another  
Room and she drove herself to madness  
With a silver spoon_

_Woo hoo witchy woman see how high she flies  
Woo hoo witchy woman she got the moon in her eye  
Well I know you want a lover,_

"So you own all this huh," Eli observed, stretching his arm to brush against a few stringed leaved branches dancing against the wind.

"Not just me," she reminded, her head ducked slightly again.

"Same difference. It's official, you are a princess," Eli affirmed with a smirk.

"If you had said that to me when I was five, I would have resented it," Fiona said.

"And now?"

Fiona decided to make a play out of it. "I thank thee brave knight for your compliment."

_Let me tell your brother, she's been sleeping  
In the devil's bed.  
And there's some rumors going round  
Someone's underground  
She can rock you in the nighttime  
'til your skin turns red_

"Hold up, so I'm a knight now?" Eli inquired.

"Sure. Both you and Adam are now knights of the Coyne land," Fiona proclaimed. Clare giggled.

"Sweet," Adam cheered.

"And Clare is also a princess," Fiona added.

Clare's smirk fell while Fiona's jumped. "No way Fi."

Fiona shook her head. "Too late."

_Woo hoo witchy woman  
See how high she flies  
Woo hoo witchy woman  
She got the moon in her eye_

"I won't even bother trying Clare, just go with it, she always gets what she wants in the end anyway," Adam laughed. Clare groaned. That boy will do anything for her.

"Well then brave knights, do you solemnly swear to protect us for as long as you shall live?" Fiona pushed their little joke further.

"I solemnly swear to protect you from anything," Adam vowed holding his hand to his heart.

Eli rolled his eyes and smirked. "Ditto," he answered simply.

_She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman I had ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
_

"Check out the deer," Fiona pointed out softly, in order to not spook them. The looked to see a herd of deer; the herd consisted of five adults, three male, two female, and three small fawns. She quickly got out the camera and took a few snapshots before turning the camera on Clare who was riding into view; the deer made the perfect background. That was going to be a nice surprise photo for Clare, Fiona decided with glee. She passed the camera to Clare who went on taking pictures of everything else; the trees, flowers, the open land, the mountain peaks, the blue jay that was busy grooming his feathers, the fox that dove across their path with a field mouse in its mouth, and a couple vultures that soared above. There must have been some fresh deceased prey near them for them to be circling lower and lower. She prayed it wasn't something they would come across, though that couldn't be helped to be avoided in these remote parts anyway._  
_

"My ass is already getting sore," Adam whined lifting himself off the saddle seat.

"Wimp," Eli laughed, though he secretly lifted his own bottom lightly every once in a while to relieve his own sore bottom. "Hey cowboys!" he heard Fiona shout from the front. His head whipped up to see her holding the camera out with her right hand, aiming for Eli and Adam on their horses. Reacting quickly, Eli placed his index finger on the rim of his hat before he heard a beep and click, the signal she took the picture.

Fiona checked it on the viewfinder. The image popped up. Her grin widened. "I love it!" she shouted with heightened glee. "Nice posing touch Eli!" she commended.

Eli puffed up. "What would you expect?"

_Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there_

Clare rolled her eyes. "So how's Timothy treating you Sir Smug?"

"Not bad at all, perhaps my charm can melt even a cold beast's heart—HEY!" he shouted as Timothy nipped him in the ankle.

"Spoke too soon," Clare teased. "So how long have you known the Denroes Fiona?"

Fiona smiled. The questions began. "Since we first started coming here," she replied.

"You seem real close," Eli noted.

"We are. They've been friends with my family and I for a very long time," Fiona said.

"I really like Skye. Does she do any other work besides with horses?" Clare asked.

"Other than that and horse riding lessons, she owns a bakery in Pine Ridge."

Adam's ears perked at this. "Is that why you're always so eager to help with cooking?"

Fiona grinned. "Pretty much."_  
_

_'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -  
Shook me all night long_

Adam was slightly confused. "How do they manage everything if she owns a bakery in Pine Ridge and they live on Luck Lake?"

Fiona answered: "Avery, manages the bakery. He's twenty-three. The horses only stay at our stables if I or any member of my family comes down for a trip. We pay Skye and Burt to watch our horses at their own stables. They stay with them at their house on Luck Lake. They'll leave the horses with us and stop by regularly. I just need to tend to these big lugs every once in a while. Don't I Belle?"

"Did they show you how or something?" Eli asked curiously.

"They've taught me plenty of things," Fiona smiled.

"If it's not rude to ask, but how old are they? You said they have a twenty three year old son." Adam inquired.

"Skye is forty three, and Burt is forty-five," Fiona replied.

Eli was amazed. "Woah! You serious? I thought they were in their mid-thirties!"

Fiona laughed. "Yeah well they get that a lot."_  
_

_Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
She wanted no applause_

Clare decided to ask about Sky's husband. "What about Burt?"

Fiona beamed and said: "He builds wooden canoes and tribal boats for a living. He's also a writer. He's written three novels and two books of wilderness tales."

"Anything we might know?" Clare asked.

Fiona's eyes scrunched in thought then shook her head. "Not unless you've read, "_Forged_, _Black Fly_, _The Hatchet Bond_—,"

Eli's eyes widened in shock. "Wait a second; you're not talking about writer Brian Deveron are you?"

Fiona chuckled. "Sure am, I take it you're a fan?"

"_The Hatchet Bond_ is one of my favorites! My Dad gave me his books." Eli gasped softly. "You've got to be kidding! That was him? That's his real name? I knew he wrote under an alias but that's all there is to know about him. He's an anonymous genius! I can't believe it, I actually shook his hand!"

The others began to laugh.

"You'll be seeing a lot more of him," Fiona assured. She felt even more pleased to see the happiness he exuded.

"Holy shit," he gasped under his breath. His hands near shook when holding the reigns.

_Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing_

Clare lifted herself up slightly to pull her weight off her butt for a few seconds before she sat back down again. Her ears perked at the sound of Eli singing under his breath to the lyrics. She smiled. It's a rarity for Eli to sing; earlier on the bikes didn't really count. But when he does, he manages to do it when no one was paying attention, and by the time someone does he's already done and says, 'better luck next time.' This time was different. Surprisingly, he began to sing louder.

"Hey Eli?" Adam looked behind him.

Eli halted his performance. "Yeah?"

"Who's singing right now?" Adam asked.

'I ought to smack him.' He thought and answered as if it were obvious: "AC/DC."

Adam smirked. "Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

"BURN!" Clare and Fiona laughed together.

'Damn you Torres,' Eli grumbled mentally while Adam smirked in victory.

_'Cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -  
Shook me all night long_

Eli found it to be rather funny as punishment by turning off the music after the song ended. But promptly soon after he did, his ears were delighted. They had heard enough and all ears acknowledged the beauty of nature's song. Skye had been right. Indeed almost everything had a special song to sing. But if one would listen closely, past the bird cries, the echoing animal calls, within the underlining of the wind you could hear it; the hushed band of alluring voices buried beneath, each offering welcome. It singed into the pores of their skin and their spines responded in shivered delights. Such a delight indeed. The path began to narrow to where they had to let Fiona lead past a couple boulders into a singular file line. Eli was currently in the back still prolonging inside his happy bubble that burst when he felt another bite on his leg for the fourth time.

"Hey!" he yelped. "Alright, that does it! HALT!" Eli pulled on the reigns to a stop.

The others, hearing his outraged cry, pulled to their own stop to see what the commotion was. They saw him leap off Timothy, charge right in front of him, took hold of his face with both hands and gave a quick snarled bite on the horse's nose. Timothy unleashed his own yelp along with the chorus of shocked gasps coming from the group who stared at the scene in shock. All was silent. Timothy now ducked his head, shifted his body so the saddle was right in front of Eli ready for him to mount. Eli took hold of the brace, and heaved himself up again.

"Did you…just bite him?" Adam gaped.

Eli shrugged and smirked down at the yielding horse. "Well he's cooperating now."

Fiona blinked her eyes as if to recapture the previous ten seconds and register it as a real event. "I can't believe you just did that," she said.

"What did I tell you all of you? He bit me, so I bite back," Eli reminded.

"You truly are perfect," Clare muttered sarcastically.

Adam chuckled. "So your teeth have a record of chomping on wooden chopsticks, worms and now a horse's nose. What's next?"

Eli growled, "Your nose is next if you don't shut up."

Adam rolled his eyes at the empty threat. "Yeah yeah Chomper," he teased.

"I'm no dinosaur dude," Eli said.

"Well you sure bite things like one," Adam retorted.

Eli shrugged again. "Whatever." He let him win this round.

"And you call me the untamed one Mr. Violent," Fiona teased playfully.

"Not always," He corrected. "There's a few times when I won't strike back."

"Oh yeah?" Adam scoffed. "Name one."

"When I was in second grade, halfway in the first semester of school, I said hello to the new girl on her first day and she kicked me in the nuts." He relayed unembarrassed, but knew they were going to start laughing when he explained further.

"That's a girl though, but fine I guess that suffices," Adam chuckled. "Why did she kick you?"

"Turned out when the teacher asked, she apologized and revealed her dad had specifically told her to do that to any boy who touches her," Eli explained.

"And where did you touch her?" Clare asked.

"When I shook her hand," Eli rolled his eyes as a new wave of hysterical laughter hit the air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cottontail rabbits dashed in great leaps taking cover in the tall grass in response to the loud hoof beats when the horses had first broken through the low branches on arrival. They had entered the vast open land of green. The area stretched a mile all around them. When Adam asked Fiona the name of the creek, and she replied Cottontail Creek, he began to understand why. Before settling down, Fiona checked the horses, teaching them the proper way to lift up each hoof to check no rocks had dug into their horseshoes. After having the horses drink a few sips, fed, and lightly groomed they settled into their own paradise. The horses strayed further to graze but stayed in line of sight. They all had stuffed themselves with Clare and Fiona's famous sandwiches, and now munched on a few pastries, nuts, berries, and water. Fiona was lying on Adam's lap while Clare lay next to her with Eli resting his head on her belly. All, besides Fiona, couldn't believe the transition of being surrounded by nothing but trees through ninety percent of their journey, to such an open space where nothing blocked their view of the blue sky while lying down. They were all comfortable and relaxed listening to Adam read:

"_I will not play tug o' war._

_I'd rather play at hug o' war,_

_Where everyone hugs_

_Instead of tugs,_

_Where everyone giggles_

_And rolls on the rug,_

_Where everyone kisses,_

_And everyone grins,_

_And everyone cuddles,_

_And everyone wins."_

"Cute," Fiona grinned. She looked down on her other side where she gently continued to pet a bunny as it nibbled a carrot. The first two minutes, after the small rabbit approached her, it had rooted itself with a few inches gap from her offering, carrot holding fingers, only leaning its head in to take a few hesitant bites. After a quick adjustment, the bunny hopped closer, allowing her to drop the carrot in front of it and stroke its soft fur. The bunny began to enjoy her treatment.

"Read something more ironic than that please?" Eli mumbled. Clare was massaging his head and hair again. His body was deeply inclined to simply falling asleep even with his own tiny bunny on his chest. It had hopped on him as he was chewing on a granola bar. Instead of pushing it off, he took a carrot Clare had passed to him, and placed it next to the bunny for it to nibble while resting on him. Clare teased while he rolled his yes.

"Always the drear character you are Eli," Adam commented, reaching over to pet the rabbit Fiona was feeding, massaging between the ears.

"Proud of it closet Justin Bieber fan," he threw back.

"Shut up!" Adam growled. The rabbits flinched.

"No way!" Clare gasped. "That's priceless."

"Thanks a lot asshole," Adam muttered.

"Oh come now children, settle before you scare the bunnies." Fiona kissed two of her fingers and pressed them softly against Adam's frowning lips. He smiled then read aloud again:

"_Standing on my elbow_

_With my finger in my ear,_

_Biting on a dandelion,_

_And humming kind of queer_

_While I watched a yellow caterpillar_

_Creeping up my wrist,_

_I leaned on a tree_

_And I said to me,_

'_Why am I doing this to me?'"_

"Cool," Eli nodded his head. He tilted his head to the left to allow Clare's fingers to dance over a relaxing spot behind his ear. He moved like a cat it was so adorable, Clare noted to herself as she giggled softly. Eli felt her shake from underneath his head and knew she was enjoying this.

"I still can't believe that you haven't read this one Eli." Adam remarked, flipping through the pages.

"_Light in the Attic_ is amazing mind you." He mumbled sleepily, nearly purring from a spot Clare reached on his head. His hands lazily continued to pet the bunny's soft fur coat. "I just never got around to reading this one."

"Alright, let me find another good one," Adam said.

"Make it another short one and then you can do a long one," Eli requested.

"Aye aye," Adam then had an idea strike his head as he looked at the three of them, all unnoticing and unaware with their eyes closed waiting for him to begin. He smirked and turned to the back pages of the book and found what his mischievous mind was aching to read.

"_I'm Reginald Clark,"_

Fiona's eyes popped open as she recognized the poem, smirked up at Adam and shut her eyes again.

"_I'm afraid of the dark_

_So I always insist on the light on,_

_And my teddy to hug,_

_And my belly to rub,_

_And my thumby to suck or to bite on._

_And three bedtime stories,_

_Two trips to the toilet,_

_Two prayers, and five hugs from my mommy,_

_I'm Reginald Clark, I'm afraid of the dark._

Adam took a breath and leaned over closer to Eli and began to speak slowly. _"So please—do not—close—this—…"_

"_BOOK ON ME!" _He slammed the book hard, echoing a large slap through their ears as he shouted the last line. He began to laugh hysterically watching the bunny flee off Eli's chest in fright the same time Eli leapt his upper body up, breathing erratically with a hand to his chest. Clare and Fiona had flinched but were too busy laughing at Eli to think of their own burst of shocked nerves. Even the horses looked over to peer curiously at the commotion, their ears twitching in amusement.

"That's it!" Eli barked and dove up as Adam rushed to his feet. Eli took off running after him. In the midst of their chase, more frightened bunnies hopped out of the way from the two knuckleheads.

Fiona was still laughing as she leaned her head on Clare's shoulder. She picked up the fallen book. Her eyes flickered up at Clare. "I knew that was coming."

"The sneak maneuver or the fight?"

"Both."

"I think by the end of this vacation we'll have enough footage to broadcast a full day's worth of wrestling matches between those two." Clare giggled.

Fiona also chuckled at the possibility. "Shall I continue reading?"

Clare sighed with a smile. "Read on."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eli chased Adam down for a good two minutes before he got the upper hand. He spotted a bulk of grey, callous, boulders to the left side of him, he took a chance and dashed up one, two and, without thinking, dove forward in the air, tackling them both to the ground. They rolled a few times down the small slope, more frightened rabbits rushed out of the way. Adam hauled his body weight to the side, trying to roll on top to gain the upper hand, but Eli always managed to turn the tables, an endless battle of circling parallel to the ground over and over the soft, mildew, green grass. By the end, Adam managed to stay on top. Adam figured it was a lame and low move, but quickly released Eli's right wrist for a moment; his left hand raced down to Eli's ribs and tickled just under them. Eli's knees immediately flexed and crouched up as he began to laugh.

"L-low maaan!" Eli laughed trying to pry his fingers away.

"Not going to stop until you yield," Adam mocked.

Eli resisted, flaying his hand at the intruding fingers but with no use. After holding back for thirty more seconds he surrendered. "Ok! Ok! I give!" he rasped out, his cheeks beginning to feel numb. After readjusting their clothes they raced back to the blanket and plopped back down. Adam looked down and noticed stray twigs had pierced into his white cotton socks. He bent over to remove them.

"Not sure if any of these guys are going to trust us now," Eli noted and tore the wrapper off another granola bar. Surprisingly enough, three more hopped over to their blanket. Eli figured they must be a glutton for punishment. It was shocking to see them act this way. He tossed a couple carrots for them to feast on. One hopped in Clare's lap, she giggled and began stroking its ears.

Clare didn't have time to reach the video camera during their scuffle, but managed to take a few amusing shots and showed them to Fiona who teased while looking: "You two seriously remind me of the poem, "The Two Boxes._"_" She finished and handed the camera to Adam to allow him to take a look at the new recent additions to the photo collection.

Eli smirked. "You remind me of "Little Abigail and the Beautiful Pony," in _A Light in the Attic_."

"The girl who died because she didn't get what she wanted," Fiona groaned and chuckled.

"Sort of fitting," Adam teased.

Fiona pouted her lips out then giggled, "Oh because you both certainly fancy yourself connoisseurs in literature don't you?" She sucked in her teeth and declared, "How about we stay here for another half hour then we get a move on? We still have more to see."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She led them through the vast valley, following the shimmering creek, when they took off again. They had packed up, double checking that no trash or any trace of theirs was left behind.

"You guys up for a little more adventure?" Fiona called out behind her.

"What'd you have in mind?" Clare asked, her mind perked with curiousness.

Fiona clicked her teeth, gently kicked her heels in, and pushed her body weight and her head forward. Belle took the signal and strutted to a gallop. "Come on slow pokes!" she shouted with glee.

"Whoo! Wait up!" Adam kicked his own heels to catch up. Victor neighed in excitement and took off, with Clare and Eli following up.

The galloping horses initiated slowly along the sloped valley, gaining speed to where Fiona and the rest of them kept a closer attentive watch on balancing their weight as they bounced moving with them. Despite the knowledge of their bottoms becoming incredibly sore later, it was amazing. Clare felt the wind's noise roar in her ears shooting past her like a thousand bullets. The green valley flowed behind as the scenery had when they had ridden their bikes to the stables, but this had more intensity to it. The green world, grey rocks, the patches of light dried grass, and the blue sky all blurred into one as they went faster. Fiona looked so free running wild. She picked up her hat off her head and swung her arm in the air whooping like an Indian. The others were so impressed and dazzled. She was unrecognizable.

Feelings brave, Clare shut her eyes. To her amazement, the loss of sight bore no less excitement than when she had her eyes open, if anything tore through her soul like wildfire. The darkness held nothing but comfort, soothing her body to where she was flying. Oh she was flying high. She breathed a laugh of happiness, much like the feeling of rising into an orgasm she was rising to the peak of happiness. She felt so overwhelmed a few tears managed to leak out of her eyes, quickly drowned past her cheeks and dried into nothing. Opening her eyes, her pupil weakened against the incoming light from the sun, then the white faded back the blurred world she had saw before closing her eyes. With that peaked rush flowing through her veins she erupted with a loud cheer calling of her own, raising one arm high in the air as if grasping for the wind to fold in her fingers and take her away. The boys and Fiona cheered her on as well, especially Fiona. This is what she wanted and hoped to continue to see for the remainder of their stay; the same erupted glow that sparked through her a long time ago when she fell in love with the whole lake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They came upon a wide river. Fiona led them back stream along the shore where the water ran deep but the current wasn't so fast. Boulders were planted like lily pads along the edges and some in the middle against the current, the blue and green reflections fading into white as the water crashed into them on their path. Roots from the large trees sprouted all along the edges of the river. Annoying flying insects were enjoying themselves, but were easily overlooked from the splendid wonder of all that running water.

Fiona softly pulled on the reins, having Belle come to a halt. "Don't get off yet guys," she said. It was cool today, not hot at all, but after that little work out, Fiona knew the horses definitely worked up a sweat. Her hands felt her assumption correct when she reached down to feel Belle's chest; she was not overly hot, but definitely hot, plus a little damp from sweat. Slightly damp or not, she needed them to stretch their muscles and cool off before they could rest. She looked back towards the others. "Feel their chests for me will you?" She watched them reach down as she had asked. "Are their chests hot?"

"Hot, but not scalding," Adam replied.

"Same with Tim,"

"Yeah, Crystal is fine," Clare understood why Fiona was asking.

"Are they sweaty at all?" She asked. They all replied yes. "Alright, we're going to walk them for about twenty minutes to let them cool off, I don't want them to cramp. Then we'll let them have some water. Don't let them drink too much," she said, loosening the reigns and lead Belle into a slow walk back toward the small field by the river.

After cooling off the horses, they walked back to the flowing water. Fiona patted Belle's coat. "How you doing girl? You feeling ok?" She eased down off Belle, walked in front of her and felt around, making sure she wasn't sweating much anymore. After she checked that Belle, Timothy, Crystal, and Victor were dry, she took Belle's reigns and led her down the shore for a drink. "Alright, time for a water break. And just an FYI, this water is safe." Fiona said. "Don't let them drink too much, plus don't ever let these guys drink from stillwater." The horses dipped their heads to take a few small gulps before they were lead away again. The group found a good fallen wooden tree with strong branches to use as a post to tie them for a few moments to rest.

"Wow," Adam gasped at the place. He picked up a rock and tossed it into the river, watching the stone create a large splash. "This place just merges into different lands."

"Sure seems like it doesn't it?" Fiona smiled. "Great job Belle," she praised petting Belle's ears.

"It's amazing how big these guys are," Clare massaged along Crystal's belly toward her soft, brushed mane.

"Yes, but inside they're as soft as teddy bears though, aren't you Belle," Fiona patted the horse's neck. Belle gave a soft grunt in reply.

"Except for Timothy," Adam quipped, looking at the dent marks in Eli's jeans from the previous bites.

"Nah, he is. He just likes to play the tough guy role, don't you?" he teased looking into Timothy's eyes. Timothy nudged his nose into the side of Eli's head softly and opened his lips for a taste of his hair. "Not the hair man! Anything but the hair!" Timothy ignored his outburst and snorted with a neigh, as if he were laughing at him.

"Hey, look on the bright side Eli. Now you could advertise on horse drool shampoo along with their noses and chopsticks for toothbrushes." Adam joked taking a seat on a large, slick, moss covered rock near the bank.

"Fuck you," Eli grumbled, wiping the wet drool from his dark locks.

Eli's pouting went through Adam's ears as he became captivated again by the scene in front of him. "Man, this—just this view," Adam repeated, still amazed. "It almost feels as if we're not here."

"You haven't snuck any LSD have you?" Eli commented.

"Yeah right, if I was tripping right now, I'd probably be on the ground in a fetal position," Adam said.

"Not going to happen dorkus," Eli assured with a smirk.

"I love how you care so much," Adam said.

"For life bro," Eli held up his fisted hand.

"Word," Adam chimed in agreement, bumping fists with him.

"Well," Fiona sighed. "I'm up for a dip." She took her top off, revealing her black bikini top. "Anyone else joining?"

"Right, like that's why we packed our trunks, just for the hell—," Eli muttered sarcastically but forgot the last words as his smug grin was wiped completely vacant from his face. He watched Clare strip off her blouse and jeans in agony. The bikini suit she chose for that day was bright red, the one she knew Eli loved. The sunlight peeking through the leaves highlighted it to a blood red crimson accenting the curls in her hair. Eli had just felt himself become extremely hard. Breaking his lustful stare, he looked to Adam. He still had his hand inside his strapped pack on Victor, peering off with a glazed expression watching Fiona; no doubt creating a very hard problem for himself. Eli cleared his throat. Adam blinked and looked to Eli. Their eyes simultaneously followed below to each other's thighs, both realizing their similar disposition. They blushed and turned away to pull themselves together and change.

Clare knew they had water socks packed just in case, but despite the hard texture of the rocks, she didn't feel the need for them as she waded into the river. There were rocks, but surprisingly not too many in this part of the riverbed. Fiona walked in the water and gave a quick splash across Clare's back. Clare shrieked and splashed back. Belle, plus the other horses on the bank, huffed through their noses, Clare figured it was another chorus of laughter. Amazing how near all the animals in this place had a sense of humor. Fiona walked further in, by the time she reached the middle the water was up to her chest. Clare was more anxious, she strolled over near Fiona and ducked under coming out to spout out water she'd collected in her mouth at Fiona. Fiona laughed and dove forward to dunk them both under water.

After fixing themselves, Adam and Eli waded in to join them. They felt a small pressure of the water streaming from their right, it gently pushed against them as it sailed downward where the current becoming stronger and faster leading to rapids.

Fallen leaves flew through the air and into the rushing tides, swimming past them and over boulders. Swimming and enjoying water can really distract one from the time. Fiona noticed and reminded them they needed to leave soon. She ventured off, practicing floating on her back, for only a matter of seconds before she had to put her feet down before she was carried off to the stronger rapids ahead. Adam had taken a motive to swim under water to tickle her legs. She squealed and tried to swim away when she felt his hands.

He popped up, wrapping his arms around her waist, sputtering out water and grinned. "I don't think so," he whispered in her ear, placing mild kisses on her neck. She giggled and turned in his arms.

"Think you can leash me?" Fiona raised a brow.

He tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer to his body and grinned when she shivered. He placed his forehead against hers. "What do you think?"

Fiona smiled up at him, a ray of sun peeking through the leaves above them shining into her green eyes. Dear lord she looked angelic. Adam raised his right hand, pushing a wet curled strand of her hair out of her face, grazing his thumb across her cheek, watching the reddening flush over her pale skin. It amazed him she still blushed whenever he just looked at her. He pressed his lips to hers, swallowing her scent through his nose. She smelled of melon and cinnamon, heaven for his senses. With her permission, he snuck his tongue in her mouth. She tasted even better.

"Those two can make the healthiest person sick," Eli chuckled, sitting on a boulder that sat near a pile of smaller ones near the center. The water pushed against his chest, he floated his arms above the surface, watching the reflection of the sky and trees disperse into ripples with every moment of his swishing hands. Clare walked in front of him and sat on the smaller boulder in front of him. Eli smirked. "Yes Edwards?"

"How about we see who can make who the sickest," Clare giggled softly and leaned in, her mirthful blue eyes peering up at him with a flash of a challenge. How could he ever refuse that face?

His smirk widened. "You trying to seduce me Ms. Edwards?"

Clare rolled her eyes and waited. Eli didn't want to waste any time so he finally granted her wish and bound their lips together. His cold hands trailed up to her neck, his fingers caressing the soft skin, his thumbs tracing the outline of her jaw and below her dripping chin. He could taste the essence of the water on her lips; her wet hair clung together in solidity, the softness of her skin was expanded from the moist layer, and her smell was incredibly sweet. Wanting her closer, as always, he pulled her from her seat on the rock into his lap so she could straddle him. He danced his tongue against hers until they heard an insistent feminine clearing of the throat from behind Clare.

That was weird, he didn't even hear them come so close, he wondered if this was just another team routine of 'cockblocking.' He peered over Clare's shoulder in annoyance prepared to jab at the couple, who were now standing several feet from them, when he saw the pairs of his best friend's wide eyes and Fiona's right hand fly to his mouth to hush him. Fiona was standing behind Adam while Adam continued to stare intensely at something. Fiona softly pointed right, where they were facing. Confused Eli looked to where they were looking and froze. Clare was puzzled at Eli's sudden stiffness and turned to the source of his shock and froze herself.

About a good safe distance ahead of them, though it was still spellbinding to see, were two black bear cubs leaping into the shallow water at the bank. They huffed tiny bear growls at each other and leapt further into the water. They shook their fur out, hundreds of droplets spraying through the air, Fiona and Clare were stunned. They were so beautiful.

"We better go," Adam whispered to everyone.

They all nodded. The cubs were very cute, but one problem…where there's even one cub, there's a very, VERY protective Mama bear patrolling nearby. Before they could take one step toward the bank, as if on cue, the large bear strolled out through a patch of bushes, her hot breath panting in loud puffs. Her furred ears twitched and straightened to look in their direction. Fiona took hold of Adam's shoulders to grasp onto something to keep her steady when the bear had turned to look at them, smart move since her legs had weakened slightly. "Just keep moving," Adam whispered. "Just don't run."

They all very calmly and slowly walked out of the river, the mother bear was still peering at them in curiosity, but saw no threat and turned her attention back to her cubs. They all gathered their clothes, sticking them on, wet bathing suits or not, and had themselves saddled in a matter of a minute. The mother continued to pay only attention to her little ones as they bathed in the water. Fiona clicked her teeth and Belle was off with the rest following behind her. They traveled back upstream where the water ran shallow among rocks, enough to hold a pathway for them to cross. As they veered a safe distance away from the bear family, Adam let out a gasped breath. "Whoa! Man that was intense."

"That was awesome, but yeah." He noticed Clare and Fiona were silent. "You girls ok?"

Clare looked behind her toward Eli with a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, that was scary at first and nothing's happened, so I'm alright."

"I'm good," Fiona called behind her. The path led them out of the tree bank and into another valley enough for them to ride next to each other.

"You sure you're ok?" Adam asked again, his face still tense.

"Yeah, it was just being caught off guard is all, those cubs looked so adorable though," she smiled.

Adam's face softened from worry to a smile. "Yeah they were,"

Eli whipped out the camera and pressed record, and turned to aim towards Adam. "It is now 4:15pm, Adam? Would you care to relay to the audience of what we have just experienced?"

Adam rolled his eyes and turned to the camera and chuckled. "We were having some fun in the river when out of nowhere two cubs came out to play followed by their mother."

"Interesting, and what was your initial reaction?" Eli asked.

"Shock, a little fear," he stated then cheered: "But it was awesome!"

Eli smirked and pointed the camera to Clare and Fiona. "What about the rest of you?"

Fiona laughed. "You already know the answer," she drawled.

Eli's smirk fell into a pout. "Oh come on, it's for the video," he chided.

"Then why not tell the camera your experience," Fiona suggested, avoiding his attempt to tease her.

"Right now I'm the camera holder," Eli said.

"Cheat," Clare called out, smirking.

"Chicken," Eli retorted.

Clare rolled her eyes. "I wasn't that scared."

Eli snorted. "Sure."

"As if you weren't?" Adam threw back at him.

Eli smirked, "Nope."

"Liar," all three of his friends called out in unison.

"I'm deleting that," Eli said.

"My camera, my rules," Fiona reminded.

"Rats," Eli replied with mock disappointment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Skye smiled when the gang on horses came into view. She had just finished setting up the water and hay. "And here comes the parade, how did they like it?"

Fiona smiled with satisfaction. "I think they found it pleasing."

"Are you kidding? That was the best!" Adam whooped out loud from his seat.

"Breathtaking." Clare added.

Eli nodded in agreement. He swung his leg over and hopped off Timothy. The horse shifted his head to Eli, nuzzling his nose into Eli's ear. Eli chuckled and rubbed Timothy's neck, scratching under his large, soft, chin.

Skye's eyes widened. "Ok, what did you do?"

Eli smirked. "I don't know what you mean."

Burt couldn't believe it either; he had just walked out when he witnessed the small interaction. "Did you kids feed that horse drugs or something?"

Eli's eyes nearly popped out when Burt asked that question. But he furrowed his brows in amusement and replied: "No?"

"Fi?" Skye looked to Fiona, demanding an answer. The sight of Timothy and Eli getting along appeared too surreal for her old eyes.

Fiona chuckled and raised her hands in surrender. "Don't look at me. Eli is the one who broke that pest."

Skye's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And just how did he do that?"

"He bit his nose." Adam replied, easing off Victor.

Burt laughed heartedly. "Atta boy sonny, that's the way to do it. My man!" he aimed his hand for a high five which Eli gladly reciprocated. Burt took Timothy's reins to lead him into the stables before Eli stopped him to say what he wanted before he lost his nerve.

"Burt Denroe, _The Hatchet Bond_ and the rest of your books are phenomenal and exhilarating." Eli stated in one breath.

He laughed. "I guess my secret's out, eh Skye?"

Skye smirked, taking the reins of Crystal and Victor. "You've been caught."

Eli chuckled nervously; he wrung his hands together playing with his fingers. "Just wanted to say that."

Burt clapped him on the back. "Every artist loves appreciation." They shook hands and shared a knuckle bump. He turned to take Timothy in the stables. Fiona was about to follow him when Skye interceded.

"No, no, no." Skye stated with a firm tone. "You go on and start heading back."

"Are you sure? I could help brush and pick," Fiona offered.

Skye clicked her teeth. "Not today, it's getting late. You can start when I come to leave these guys for you next week. They're on their own schedule of feeding. Mother Nature has been good this summer by blessing us with plenty of grass for them to nibble on during the day when you let 'em out on the pasture after feeding 'em once. Just remember to feed 'em toward the end of the day with a good brush."

"Yes ma'am," Fiona smirked, knowing Skye hated being called that.

"Don't be getting sassy with me missy," Skye smirked in victory as Fiona's face scrunched at the word 'missy.' "Which reminds me, Avery can't watch over the kids, mind taking 'em until we get back Monday?"

Fiona's eyes sparkled. "Sure! How about it guys? You up for babysitting dogs?"

Adam looked excited. "Hell yes!"

Skye chuckled. "Alright, it's a done deal. We'll bring 'em to you all tomorrow. With an additional surprise." She winked at Fiona.

Fiona was primarily confused at first, and then the answer popped in her head. Her eyes widened. She asked the question in her eyes for confirmation which Skye answered with a nodded smile. It took all of Fiona's willpower to not leap and shout with glee. Instead she gave Skye a hug for thanks and goodbye, "Well we better get going."

"Yes! Go, before I smack your bums!" Burt came back out to grab Belle as the group finished packing up their bikes to head back.

Fiona ran to give him a quick hug before running back to her bike where the others were already waiting for her. She paused before hopping on. "How about you guys stay for lunch when you come back to pick 'em up?" she proposed. "We'll be fishing that day and should be back by the time you come."

"Sounds like a plan," Skye agreed.

"You bet, but right now all of you get," Burt shooed them away with his hands. "It will be dark soon, and I don't want you high tailing it through the woods at night, even if you got those flashy lights on the ends of those bikes of yours."

"Aye aye," Fiona saluted and waved goodbye. The rest also said their goodbyes and along with added thanks before taking off.

Burt and Skye stayed in place watching their retreating bikes. "Is that a tear I spot Mr. Denroe?" Skye teased.

"Oh hush. I'm proud of her is all." Burt said softly.

"They sure grow up fast," she sighed.

"Yeah, they do. Are you sure she sounded alright?" He asked.

Skye nodded. "She's wonderful. I wouldn't need to worry so much about her."

Burt sighed. "I can't help it."

"I know." She pat his hand. "Just remember, it could be worse. She could have stopped coming or she could've begun to hate everything." She gestured all around them.

"You're right. As usual," Burt smirked at his gorgeous wife.

"And you never forget it." She kissed his cheek before letting him go to take Belle in following behind him with Crystal and Victor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mmm my back hurts," Clare moaned softly into the pillows. After the ride home, cooking, and a few games of Scrabble later in the evening by bedtime, her back had screamed enough and succumbed to aches and a few painful knots. Thankfully the boys had been kind enough to do the dishes that night. Sleep was long overdue for Fiona as she began to wave through sleep and awake during their last game of Scrabble before they called the evening in as soon as she had passed out on the table in her hand.

Eli smirked softly. "Well, let me take care of that for you." Looming in place above her, after she had taken her blouse and bra off, lying face down on the bed, he started on the tip of her shoulders, gently kneading his palms across into her spine all the way down her back. Clare sighed with relief as his soothing fingers brushed away the aches and pushed on her knots with every press and every stroke. "Man, Fiona was out like a light," he mused quietly.

"She's been doing so much," Clare spoke tiredly, yawning a little. But she noticed she didn't want to talk again. Talking meant straying her half her mind away from his magic hands. Eli pressed his hands firmly on her lower backside; his thumbs and finger tips pushed circles, outlining the bone of her spine while his palms flattened and pressed down further and moving inward from side to side toward her spine. The coordination his hands were performing really began to take quite an effect. "That feels really good Eli," she moaned. She could feel his body loom in closer.

"Sit up Clare," Eli requested. Doing as she was told, he sat next to her and pulled her into his lap, between his legs, her back hitting his chest.

Clare leaned forward and tucked her chin on her bent kneecaps while placing her hands on her ankles. Eli's hands grazed her fingertips across her skin. His hands cupped her shoulders, rubbed smoothly, and then trailed them down her arms. As his hands went up and down, reaching her wrists, his warm chest veered closer against her back. Goosebumps peeked on her skin as his nose nuzzled in between her left shoulder and neck, while his hands massaged her fingers. He began to place small pecked kisses across her upper back. His hands left her fingers moving to the sides of her hips. His thumbs grazed a little harder on her lower muscles, his fingers rotated clockwise gently along her ribs. He sent his working fingers up, then down in the same rhythm for a good minute, until his hands started rising higher and closer to the underside of her breasts. His lips kissed the blade of her right shoulder, his teeth settled on her skin like a sitting fly as he moved his hands to cup her breasts.

She moaned. "Eli," she sighed.

"Mmm?"

"Thsnotfair," she could barely sneak between her teeth, once again wanting to keep her full focus on his hands.

Eli's smirk widened. "You're mumbling Blue Eyes," he rubbed harder, this time she whimpered. He noticed her hips began to push against his open thighs. He dug in his nose into her hair breathing in until he found her right ear, wanting her to hear him breathing breathlessly, wanting her to hear how much she was affecting him as much as he was her. She pushed against him again, his groin tightened painfully. She tilted her head to the left and lifted her chin, treading his nose from her ear to her chin. He placed a small kiss on her jawline, sat back against the pillows, carrying her with him while never removing his massaging hands from her breasts. Clare covered her hands over his and grinded her hips into his erection harder. This time Eli moaned, tightening his fingertips on her nipples, diving his mouth to her neck and began to bite and suckle.

"Eliiii," Clare moaned, her body quivered, her nipples hardening to erect posts between his fingers.

"Mmmm? How am I doing?" He didn't really need her to say anything; words were unnecessary, her reactions were satisfying enough to know she loved the attention.

"Oh..mmhmm," she moaned when his fingers tweaked her nipples harder as he bit a spot of skin below her chin.

"Out of words Edwards?" He asked licking the outer shell of her ear. She gasped. "No need, just let your body and moans do the talking. It's practically screaming." He groaned in her ear. "You want me to touch you badly don't you? Feeling the need for some kind of release?" he whispered taking her lobe, grinding gently between his teeth. Fuck, his voice was like a silk glove, skimming all over her while she melted in warm pools. There was no way, no way in hell that Clare would be able to say no now.

"Yes," Clare whimpered and arched her back. The invigorating pleasure felt so good, it had her hips sliding up and down his swollen member doing nothing to quell him from reaching to his breaking point. He moaned, his right hand sliding down her bare stomach, rubbing back and forth, teasing his fingertips from going under the hem of the black boxer shorts she had stolen from him. Her hips jerked, she whined in her throat when he began to suckle harder on her neck simultaneously squeezing her breast harder as well. Damn it all, she couldn't take it anymore. "Eli—E-Eli! Please!" she begged.

Smiling with satisfaction, his fingers traveled under her shorts, immediately seeking her clit, already drenched, and rubbed before diving two fingers into her tight, wet. steaming core. She gasped one huge breathe before a strangled moan released from her throat. "So wet for me, all for me," he groaned with her and kissed under her ear.

Clare reached behind her with her left hand and grabbed through his boxers, which he didn't mind at all, in fact moaned in her ear as a signal to squeeze him again. She did it once more before skimming under his boxers and took hold of him while his fingers went faster inside her. Her dainty fingers wrapped around him. He felt so hot. She moaned even louder at the feel of him and when his thumb caressed her clit. Through her dazed focus, she even contemplated the thought of what was in her hand to be inside her instead of his fingers. Eli whimpered appreciably, his hips jerking softly in her pumping hand. Her hand began to move faster on him, as did his own. Together they were helping each other.

Eli's moaned escalated higher when her soft hand squeezed him harder, each time he did, his mouth would fall open and his hot breath fell into her ear. She thought simply listening to him was sexy before, actually hearing it right next to her ear was so much sexier. Blinking his mind back into focus, he thrust his fingers harder into her. She whimpered, her body slid down an inch to open her legs wider for him which gave him a better leverage to thrust them deeper inside her. They curled and twisted within that had her nearly screaming.

"Getting wetter are we?" he smiled against her neck. "My, my Clare, you really needed some release." He teased but shut up when her finger dipped into the tip of his member and pumped harder. Gasping deep breaths he smirked again. "Imagine what it would feel like?" he managed to pant in her ear. "Instead of my fingers sliding in and out of your tight, wet—,"

Clare blushed and groaned before he could say it. "Just shut up and go faster Eli." She tried to demand but was released as a whimper near begging again.

He complied along with his left hand going back to her breast to tweak her nipple between his fingers. She rewarded him with louder moans and faster pumping. While focusing on her he allowed himself to drown in the building fire that shot through his legs to the center of his belly. The pleasure was liquidating inside him, his vision was close to burning into white, and his body began to tremble. "Oh fuck Clare, fuck, fuck!" he moaned.

His moans were definitely the right spark for more turbulence to rock in the center of her core. Desperate for his lips, the closer she became soaring to cloud nine, she turned her head and captured his lips, eager to help sustain her own pleasuring fire that was scalded around his fingers. They swallowed each other's moans, their lips vibrating with every sound synced with his wet slick fingers moving in and out of her. Eli could tell she was getting closer with every arch of her back, he squeezed her nipple harder. Lowering them further back against the pillows had her thighs opened wider enabling him to thrust deeper, hitting the back wall where he knew was not only the right but her weakest spot as she cried out, "Fuck! E-!" he caught her lips again, dancing his tongue with hers as she reached her peak. He moaned, holding her tight against him when her hand tightened one last time, and he pulled her hand out as he reached his end spilling out of him.

They both rested for a few moments in the afterglow, gasping, until Eli grabbed her face and kissed her harshly. The kiss was demanding and hot, Clare felt the fire stir up again with an additional tickling sensation from the previous orgasm. Eli moved her off his lap and was on top of her in a flash, claiming her lips again before her mind could register the changed position. His hands tore off her shorts impatiently. There was no waiting. His tongue was near beckoning to lick her. As his lips went lower, her smell became stronger. Oh how he loved that smell. He felt himself go hard again. He wanted that moist taste on taste buds, wanted his ears to hear her scream his name, to feel her body squirm under his hands. Not wanting to wait any longer his tongue darted out to play and pierce onto her sensitive swollen bud. Because she was still sensitive she immediately screamed in a whined pitch.

He groaned at her taste, "God, I can't get enough of you."

She whimpered in response, not bothering to try to form words with her loose tongue at the moment. Both hands dived into his hair. She resisted pulling too hard, which was becoming more difficult each second he ravished her. Every lick from his rapid wet tongue was desperate. He hadn't had a taste of her since the other night. Ever since he had, he's been hooked. He was hooked on her smell, her taste, her squirming body, and every single sexy noise that spilled out of her mouth, including his name. He wanted to hear her beloved music again. He inserted his ring finger through her opening. She tried not to let her thighs move, each time they jerked an inch to the side, the fire appeared to hit her harder, it was near painful but indefinitely pleasurable. Her body was still raw from the heat; she was being smothered in it, trying her best to control her breathing when it became no use.

"E-Eli! Eli! Eli! I..I..god! Please!" Clare was definitely screaming now. That couldn't be helped. Hell, she knew because she was extra sensitive she wasn't going to last long. His fingers curled and his tongue pushed her over and everything collapsed in her. "ELI!" she moaned and arched clean off the bed. He drank his reward with an eager tongue.

Afterwards as he crawled to lay down next to her, her legs intertwined with his as she brought him closer to her. Her body was still shuddering from both orgasms; she just wanted his body against hers. He grinned at her and laid his head in between her neck with half of his chest on hers. Her fingers continued to grasp onto the skin of his shoulders while her body took its time to quell the blazing yearning and her breathing. Jesus, even after all that she almost wanted more. It was taking longer to soothe herself down than it was the other night. Eli noticed and he had to say, this type of effect he had on her was one hell of an ego boost.

She could feel him smirking against her skin and breathed a small laugh. "Don't start," she chuckled softly.

"Can't help it," he replied. He raised his head to look at her. "You have no idea, how exciting it is to see you panting like that." He raised a hand to brush a few curls from her face.

Clare rolled her eyes, her body relaxing, using her right leg she hooked her shorts on her toe and brought it to her hands to slip them on. "I really need a shower," she said softly. She swung her legs to the side of the bed, though the aftershocks were still tingling in her muscles. She wondered if she'd even be able to walk. Before she could think more on the thought, Eli pulled her back against his chest. She let out a squeak then giggled when he placed more kisses on her neck.

"Need some help?" he whispered. She turned her head to kiss his lips. When she pulled away, Eli saw her cheeks blush a burning red and knew he was going to have to take a step back.

"Rain check?"

Eli sighed, and then grinned. "Hurry up before I chase you down," he slapped her ass and pushed her toward the bathroom. She giggled, ran in and closed the door with a surprising burst of energy looped through her legs. He smirked. She was getting there. It made him happy to see she was getting more comfortable in her own skin. When she came out, looking as delectable as ever, he jumped inside for his own shower. By the time he came out, Clare had fallen asleep. He scooted in on his side, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close where she's always meant to be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: I know that I seriously need to work on my mistakes. Day 5 here and gone. Keep in mind there will be more revealed in time. Hope some are paying attention. Speaking of paying attention…**

**-Here's a little game for you guys. There's one word in the dialogue of this chapter that references a film that has been one of my favorites since childhood. I don't know if anyone will get it or not, but those that find it and guess the movie correctly in their reviews, will get a summarized sneak peek for what's to come on ****Day 7**** (You all know what day that is for the Misfits hehe)**

**Since I owe you guys this anyway, here's an **_**obvious **_**hint: **_**You will find what I'm asking in one of Eli and Adam's playful banter moments. **_

_**For any anonymous reviewers**_**:**** if you have Twitter, you can find me there, message me your email and I'll send it then. **

**Btw; anyone ever want to reach me on twitter; it's .com/#!/Helper07**

**If you guys want, you can yell at me there if I'm ever slacking lol xp**

**Songs:**** (As appeared in order)**

**Na Na Hey Kiss Him Goodbye by **_**Steam**_

**Witchy Woman by **_**The Eagles**_

**You Shook Me All Night Long by **_**ACDC**_

**Stay smiling! Stay beautiful! PLUR 3**

**-Treasure**


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

**A/N: Hey there beautiful people! Sorry, been on vacation and working on other stuff, that was needed!**

**Got another chapter for ya!**

**Warning- "Girl talk" (IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, DON'T READ) **

**P.S. PLEASE withhold immature commentary**

**This is part 1 part 2 will be coming right along. xp**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi or the songs in this chapter in any form, in any way; only my story.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Day 6- Friday part 1

The wind whirled in their ears. The rumbling of the jet skis were loud and resonant. Clashes of white sprayed everywhere marking their leftover pathways. When driving the skis in the opposite direction of the sun, they were still required to squint their eyes to see beyond the reflecting white dancing lights that clashed together on the water. Originally they all wanted sunglasses but knew that they would just lose them, so they did their best to bear without. Fiona, the only one used to riding a jet ski, turned her jet in different diagonal directions. She was everywhere, practically dancing in circles around them while the rest were trying to build into their comfort zone by going for the simple maneuvers of moving straight, then left and easing to the right. She managed to spray water on them on purpose, as if she were an ice skater coming to a skidded stop near the audience whipping ice fields on their faces when braking.

"Wow! Look at her go!" Eli shouted, spitting out drops that managed to fly in his mouth.

"Kachow! That's my girl!" Adam hooted.

Clare giggled at Fiona's antics. She pushed her wet bangs out of her face and twisted the gas knob of her ski to catch up to Fiona. She had never felt so free. What a climatic adventure and they had only just started their day. Riding on the horses yesterday was one hell of an experience, but this was a whole different element. Each one of them managed to beef it a few times by losing their grip and falling over into the water, luckily they each had helmets and safety vests on.

The skis bounced on the waves of the lake, rising in the air for a moment before falling back on the surface of the water. Clouds of mist inhibited the air everywhere. They skied over in the area. For some reason, neither of them thought to venture further. Fiona wouldn't so they decided to stay near to keep an eye on each other. Little did they know she was attempting to keep a few more surprises hidden for later. It didn't matter if they suspected as such or not. What mattered was they were having a BLAST. Clare nearly fell out of her seat from laughing so hard when Eli banked on the surface too hard, causing it to leap again, his grip losing their hold on the handles and flew high in the air and into the water. They also took time to notice what else was inhibiting the lake. Many birds would fly and duck whenever they came near, but the shocking results were they continued to be unafraid to stay in the water. Adam passed by an area covered with reeds and lily pads with a couple cranes feeding near the shore. Over the racing wind, and collapsing rumble of the engine when he fell off and went to get back on the ski, he heard the faintest croaks of frogs and spotted a few more turtles swimming along. He heard a rumbling engine headed his way and scrambled back up to the seat to see Eli driving the jet past him, splashing another wave to soak him.

"Jerk!" Adam called after him. He twisted the handles for the start sync, the engine roared and the ski took off. Adam kept his upper body bent to hold his balance and to move his lower body with it. His speed caught up with Eli, but he misread the aim of where Eli was driving and almost hit him.

"Shit! Easy grasshopper! This aint bumper boats!" Eli chided loudly with a smirk.

Adam laughed. They drove back to where Clare and Fiona were having their own little race.

"Easy there boys!" Clare paused for a moment to take in everything.

Fiona pulled up next to her. They turned to look behind them to see Adam and Eli driving straight toward them. Before they could react, they drove past them soaking them in a second fresh coat of water. "Immature little boys," Fiona grumbled but laughed in spite.

"Well you know what they say, boys don't grow up they just get older," Clare turned off her ski, unstrapped her vest, her helmet and took a leap into the water.

Fiona decided to join her by hopping in as well. Lovely transition, she thought. It was entirely warm out, the heat clinging in the coolest breeze that flowed through her curls as she lunged against it into the lake. It was refreshing, leaping through warm wind and crashing into coldness. There was something about that brief moment each time of diving into the water. That fleeting moment when in the midst of her dive, before her ears hit through the water, that loud crashed sound of her body diving through followed by being swallowed in silence, from the heat to a chilly blanket confinement. The only sound playing were the hushed hums of the outside world above and the sound of her long strokes as she pushed and swam through the highlighted water world getting closer to Clare. The distant roar of the boys' jet skis could still be heard. In fact, they were coming closer and she looked up to see wide shadowed diamond shapes cloud over the full light to a stop. A moment later and two bodies crashed in from above, thousands of shapely bubbles blooming to convey their loud and fun entrance.

Spotting Adam's form, she swam up to his feet, tickling under, feeling him jolt away and look down to see her. A few bubbles had escaped his mouth simultaneous as well as from her; hers from laughing and a surprised cry from him. Swimming away from him, she continued north and broke above the waves to inhale a new breath of air. A row of ducklings waded nearby and swam back a few careful inches when her head resurfaced. Taking another gulp of air she dove under again like a sea lion while seeing the rest of the group also break the surface above her. She twirled in shapes and felt the tie in the back of her black bikini coming loose and quickly retightened it before she felt a finger graze her arm, and looked to her left to see a smiling Clare. The ray of light that wasn't blocked by the shadowed shapes of the boys above hit the red of her hair, having it burn like copper highlights, her white bikini glowed near overexposed in reflection. Clare held out her hand and their fingers laced as they swam forward, exploring together. The growing plants rooted to the ground swayed in a dance, back and forth, with the moving layer above. Speckles of white churned in the beams of light penetrating through like the specks in the air if you were to turn on a flashlight in the pitch black forest in the evening. Another excitement came to view with a small group of three turtles swimming above around a group of webbed feet from the ducks and geese that surrounded them. Each moment spent in the water always brought a new

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Brainstorm  
take me away from the norm  
I got to tell you something  
this phenomenon  
I had to put it in a song  
and it goes like_

"You're serious?" Adam asked incredulously.

"Oh come on, don't be a wimp," Eli goaded as they all were panted back on the beach of the lake on Fiona's large spread blanket. "Look, it's very simple. When you take a hit, hold it in until the joint is passed around the circle and comes back to you."

Adam snorted. "That's easy for you to say, you're the biggest stoner out of all of us."

Fiona shrugged, giving her hair one last tight wring of her hands to squeeze the last of water out. "Why not? Couldn't hurt to try." One by one the water dripped onto the pale sand, peppering it with spots now turned to muddy specks.

Eli beamed. "There we go. See? Even your own girl has more balls than you." Adam punched him in the shoulder as they laughed. "Besides, you guys are lucky we're using a joint, it would be harder to play with a pipe."

_Whoa, amber is the color of your energy  
whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally  
you ought to know what brings me here  
you glide through my head blind to fear  
_

"You're generosity and consideration is astounding," Clare rolled her eyes and pecking him on the cheek.

Eli's head took a bow, "I try." He lit the end and inhaled. A croaked noise popped in the back of his throat, he held it back before he pushed the smoke out of his lungs. "Alright, now that it's lit properly…..game on!" he smirked, coughing a little before he passed it to his left setting the session going in a clockwise direction.

_and I know why  
whoa, amber is the color of your energy  
whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally  
_

Clare inhaled; her eyes became dry and watery. The stiff smell of the burnt grass infused in her breath space, a gentle heat from the smoke kissed between her lips as she breathed in. She watched a tiny spark snap in the burning amber of the cannabis. After she passed it to Fiona, she managed to hold it until it became too much to bear as it was passed to Eli, just before her turn. Same went for Adam when the smoking joint was passed to Fiona. Fiona technically blew out whatever was left of what she didn't already cough out while waiting for her turn. Adam coughed insistently but tried to bear through it, his hesitation to suck in another puff of smoke took time away in the game for the rest of his friends to release their own intakes and breathe.

It was an orchestra of coughing for the next three rounds. By the fourth, their throats became raw where the burning effect became resistant. Eli blew out his intake and felt his vision retract in a flash of light for a moment before righting himself to remember that he cannot delay as he passed it to Clare whose face melted to relief as she emptied her lungs. Fiona's ears succumbed to a ringing pitch but did her best to ignore it while holding the smoke in. Her face scrunched from a whip of fumes sliding through her nose, it tickled. She resisted releasing cloudy vapors until Clare had finally taken her turn and passed it to her. She breathed out the smoke in relief. The scene finally took its turning point after they had finished playing. Everything felt wonderful. Clare leaned against Eli, not noticing her nose falling into his neck. He smelled with a pleasant aroma, near hypnotizing. Whether it was because she was high or not, it still had an effect on her. Apparently she wasn't the only one taking in pleasantries; Eli was having his own enjoyment of smoothing his hands along her soft legs, reveling in her supple skin. Feeling completely aired inside out like a balloon, Fiona flopped down, her head landing on Adam's lap.

_Whoa, amber is the color of your energy  
whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally_

"Woah," Adam chuckled and pat her brown curls. "You alright there?" He looked down at her.

Fiona's eyes closed, her lips merged a goofy smile. "Peeeerfect." She sang but the tone was nowhere near mistaken how high she felt. Their bodies filled in warmth. Their blood cells vibrated together, humming them into a trance. Her mind drifted to the feel of Adam's strong legs. She felt her head molding into the bone, she paused her thoughts to wonder if she was crushing them, and it sure felt like it. She felt her head appeared to weigh more than her entire body, which was strange to her but the thought was lost in a heartbeat as most thoughts are when being high. Everything felt fleeting.

Fiona directed her one track mind on her hands. What were her hands doing? Clearly they were still resting on her belly, but for all she knew, she could be waving them in the air, all she had to do was picture it and she could feel it. Her body was floating. No, not floating. Flying. She felt the breeze coming under her, lifting her up and rocking her along the wind like a baby. She lifted her fingers and tested her senses. 'Wow.' She thought.

_You live too far away  
your voice rings like a bell anyway  
don't give up your independence  
unless it feels so right  
nothing good comes easily  
sometimes you gotta fight_

Adam looked down at Fiona, noticing her raised fingers. With a small chuckle, he planted the sole of his fingertips along hers, tapping them playfully against each other. As soon as Fiona felt them, she almost jerked in surprise. When high, almost anything is a surprise. Her senses more alert. More awake. His eyes stared at her figure, following the outline of her chin, down her neck, her sharp collarbone, her shoulders, and to her knees. He felt his eyes glaze, the kind where you lost focus on what you were just thinking and fall into a short trance of nothing, just the echoing silence of your mind taking over your senses, delving into another plane for a moment before readjusting back to reality again. 'Whoa,' he thought. 'Did I say something?' It felt like he did. But he thought back the last five seconds. No, he didn't lift his tongue at all to project any sound from his throat, his jaw was still in place, but why does it feel like he just said something?

"Sun's getting pretty hot," Fiona sighed and pushed herself up again.

"Where you going?" Adam brushed his fingers across her back as she stood up.

"Just had a thought," she said lifting one of the folded chairs and began to walk to the lake. She planted it in the water where the water passed a few inches above her ankles. And sat down again. "We can all just sit and relax right here."

_Whoa, amber is the color of your energy  
whoa, shades of gold displayed naturally  
launched a thousand ships in my heart, so easy  
still it's fine from afar, and you know that  
whoa, brainstorm take me away from the norm  
whoa, I got to tell you something_

"Now that looks promising," Clare agreed with eagerness and went to join her. The others followed suit. Save for the skin around their eyes, the heat tightened their skin while sitting on the blanket, but now that their feet and calves were in the water, their skin loosened. While high, being in the heat sure made them feel dry. They felt as if they were thirsting plants, all they needed was their roots to be moist, and they could handle anything. The cool water, so wonderful and cold. With the movement along the surface from the waves, their feet below felt them gentle like a massage. Their toes played in the cold mud below. A few of them had their hands drape their fingers softly in the water, their fingers tapping like on a piano and swirled shapes with the waves. No worries. No outsiders. No nothing, nothing but the sounds of animals. Clare closed her eyes and relaxed. She leaned her head against the rough padded material of the chair. While calmly sitting, since their bodies hardly moved and were relaxed, more birds took a liking to swim past them without fear. Though they would hesitate for a moment before seeing that the Misfits made no intentional move that appeared threatening and continued to swim and play while still cautiously watching their every move.

"I could stay here forever," Clare sighed.

"You and me both," Adam agreed, shutting his eyes.

"How you feeling there Adam?" Eli asked.

"Like I'm flying." He replied softly, his tone suggesting he was on the brink of sleeping.

Eli chuckled. "You flying pretty high?"

"You bet."

Eli paused for a few moments then straightened his head to look at him. "Ever wonder what it would be like to be a bird?"

Adam almost didn't hear the question; coming from Eli he was sure he must have been pretty high to hear that come out of his mouth. "Huh?"

"A bird," Eli repeated.

"Uhh," Adam started. "Sure?"

"Be serious, now that you feel like floating, don't you think you feel like at the same level as these guys here?" Eli pointed to the heard of ducks bathing and feeding ten feet away.

He sounded strange, but Adam chuckled. "Yeah? I guess, maybe? Wish they would let us swim with them."

_My friend the communist  
Holds meetings in his RV  
I can't afford his gas  
So I'm stuck here watching tv_

"Bet they would if you'd give it a try," Eli said.

"After an hour of adjusting to our alien presence maybe," Adam sarcastically pointed out.

"Why wait?"

_I don't have digital  
I don't have diddly squat  
It's not having what you want  
It's wanting what you've got  
_

Before Adam could comprehend a moment next, Eli had taken hold of his arms and heaved both of them into the water. The quick movements surprised Clare and Fiona and shrieked when more cold water droplets splashed all over them. The ducks were just fine at first, but as soon as they saw BIG figures leap up in a fast pace, they booked it, their wings flapping against the water to shield themselves away from the big lugs.

_I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna tell everyone  
To lighten up (I'm gonna tell 'em that)  
I've got no one to blame  
For every time I feel lame  
I'm looking up  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna soak up the sun_

They boys came up laughing, spitting out water and began to splash each other. Adam couldn't help but compare the water to the sea, though he loved the ocean, he wouldn't have to worry about his eyes getting dry and red from any salt in the lake. Where did that thought come from? Oh yeah, it came when Eli ducked him under again which he countered by swinging his legs up to wrap around his waist and turned over to haul him down with him. Eli freed himself from Adam's trapped legs, rising to the surface to take a breather. He rose to his feet just as Adam was freed his sight from his droopy red bangs. He smirked, charged forward, ducked as Adam was about to swing at him and tackled them into the water again while they laughed like idiots.

"Think you guys can take that more out there!" Fiona laughed, she could slowly feel the high drifting off but still felt a tad vibrant. She and Clare noticed the guys look over with evil glints in their eyes.

_I've got a crummy job  
It don't pay near enough  
To buy the things it takes  
To win me some of your love  
Every time I turn around  
I'm looking up, you're looking down  
Maybe something's wrong with you  
That makes you act the way you do  
_

Clare knew that look anywhere. That dual expression of promising hell between those two was a sign of trouble, ALWAYS. Fiona picked up on that just as quickly.

"Oh no!" Fiona panicked. 'Not again!' "Don't even think about it!" They dove from their chairs to quickly run back to the blanket. They weren't fast enough. They had just been praising the water, and now were cursing it to the high heavens that while it did its job to have them refreshed it slowed their leg work excessively lower. Plus being high in the head didn't help. It was surreal. One moment, it was a whoosh from standing quickly to run, loud splashing footsteps ran toward them, then they each felt a cold dripping wet hand grasp onto their arms, pull them back and held on while they fell with their backs to their chests falling into the lake.

_I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna tell everyone  
To lighten up (I'm gonna tell 'em that)  
I've got no one to blame  
For every time I feel lame  
I'm looking up  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna soak up the sun_

Fiona blew air outward through her nose as her head first hit under the water. She may have been pretty stoned, but no way was she going to let water rush up her nose. That was more irritating than actually swallowing it. She lifted her head out of the water as soon as Adam has released her, a little water seeped in from her open lips, and she spit it out on Adam's face just as he resurfaced. She was about to apologize when he started laughing.

_I'm gonna soak up the sun  
While it's still free  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Before it goes out on me_

"Guess I deserved that," He said with a smirk.

Fiona's expression flew into fake condescending. "Damn straight." She giggled. She heard Clare shriek again. She stood up, now in waist deep water, to see Clare being tickled and trying to get away from Eli. He had a death grip around her waist while his right hand did a fine job of making her scream in laughter. Tears near came out of her eyes.

"F-F-F-Fiona!" she called out. "F-FIIII—!" She was cut off again by more screaming laughter spilling out of her mouth when Eli's hand reached to tickle her weakest spot.

"I'll save you!" Fiona declared laughing and began to run over. Adam wanting to join in the play took off after her.

_Don't have no master suite  
I'm still the king of me  
You have a fancy ride, but baby  
I'm the one who has the key  
_

Fiona didn't have a game plan, only rushed up and tackled 'em all down. While under water, Fiona made a move to tickle Eli as Adam had done yesterday. She felt his arms go loose and Clare freed herself before Eli could catch her again. They all broke out for air.

"Low, low," Eli spat out water and laughed, splashing Fiona who splashed back. They looked over when Adam called out 'I got her,' with Clare struggling in his arms. They ran over for more battling when they saw Clare slide down in his arms going under water. Apparently though Adam was strong, he failed to remember that her moist skin made it harder to imprison her even with both arms. She was pretty fast. But he saw her duck under and dove forward to catch her again. Clare scooted herself away but bumped into someone's legs while under water. After a second of panic she thought they were Eli's but then noticed a difference, they were softer, thinner and less muscular. Fiona, felt Clare brush against her legs, laughed and brought her up again just in time for Adam and Eli to rush over to start another fight. Eventually Clare and Fiona tired themselves out and walked back to shore towards their towels to dry off.

_Every time I turn around  
I'm looking up, you're looking down  
Maybe something's wrong with you  
That makes you act the way you do  
Maybe I am crazy too  
_

Clare had just finishing drying her hair when she heard Fiona mutter, "I'm keeping an eye on them this time."

Clare giggled. "I'm with you on that. If they break out those guns after were dry again, I'm going to kill 'em."

Fiona finished drying off her legs, though with difficulty from the grains of sand sticking to the water molecules coated all over. She reached into her bag and grabbed the lotion out. "Think you can help me reapply this, on my back?"

_I'm gonna soak up the sun  
I'm gonna tell everyone  
To lighten up (I'm gonna tell 'em that)  
I've got no one to blame  
For every time I feel lame  
I'm looking up  
I'm gonna soak up the sun  
Got my 45 on  
So I can rock on_

"Sure thing," Clare smiled. She dropped her towel and scooted closer to Fiona. Squeezing just a small amount of lotion on her hand, she went to work on Fiona's back. Clare heard Fiona mutter a curse under her breath. She appeared uncomfortable, Clare worried that she did something wrong. "You ok?"

Fiona sighed, "Fine, fine, just have a little problem."

Clare relaxed, but then she thought of something. "You're not on your period are you?"

Fiona chuckled. "Thankfully no. It's another sort of problem."

"Oh." That problem. Clare and Fiona had shared the discussion before. Before thoughts of intimacy, Clare had already taken upon herself to shave down _there_. She didn't like the feeling of all that hair, in fact she hated it. She remembered the times when she was on her period; it was an additional hating factor. She didn't really know what Eli's thoughts would be, but she knew there was no way she'd ever have the courage to pick at his mind, no way!

"Yeah," Fiona sighed. "I just felt the stubble this morning, and I almost pulled Adam's hand away."

"You said almost," Clare smirked. "I take it you let him finish the job?"

"Always," Fiona grinned. Then her face scrunched in annoyance. "I really don't like it, but with Adam, he makes me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. He really doesn't care. Hair or no hair, he loves it."

Clare blushed. "I don't really know Eli's thoughts."

Fiona nodded her head in assurance. "I'm sure he's the same as Adam."

Clare's blush darkened and she ducked her head, finishing up Fiona's shoulders. "I don't want to ever ask." She pulled her hands away and began to put lotion on her legs to distract herself.

Fiona turned back around. "He's never brought it up?"

Clare shook her head. "We've never really done anything intimate until recently. So the subject never came up."

Fiona grinned. "Don't be so afraid to try, you might be surprised."

"Maybe," she rolled her eyes lightly and chuckled. Not likely going to happen anytime soon but…no need to deny the possibility. "You just reminded me I'm going to have to shave again tomorrow morning."

"You time it?" Fiona grinned seeing Clare's blush return, she giggled. "Relax, what woman doesn't?"

Clare shrugged and asked, "How long does it take for you?"

"Bout a couple days max," Fiona's face shifted into small discomfort for a second. "I really don't like waxing, but I always had figured it was necessary. But since were here, I have to make do with shaving."

Clare nodded and was startled when Adam's voice piped in. "What you guys talking about?"

Fiona answered, her face neglecting embarrassment. "Girl talk."

Clare was shocked the boys didn't wince, when in fact they didn't mind so much. Though for Eli and Adam, the subject wasn't their most ideal topic of discussion, they weren't sissies.

"I'm up for another joint, how about you guys?" Adam proclaimed.

"Count me in," Clare answered.

"Need you ask?" Eli questioned sarcastically.

"Ditto on that," Fiona whipped out another and handed it to Adam. "You start it this time."

Eli handed Adam the lighter, as he lit the end and breathed in, immediately the fragrance infused into their nostrils, toying with them and curling like fingers motioning in a 'come hither' vibe with more promises of absolute peace and breathing. "Marco," Adam called out.

Clare was quicker this time, "Polo," she called out.

"Aha, learning quickly," Eli praised.

Adam smiled handing the smoking joint to Clare. "This really hits the spot after that run this morning," Adam beamed. Fiona had taken it upon herself to schedule morning jogs that stretched a mile on the path out into the forest, then another mile running back.

"Don't be such a baby, it wasn't that bad," Fiona teased, inhaling.

"You're not the one who was nearly sprayed by that skunk," Adam argued, shuddering from the memory.

"Next time watch where you're going," Clare said blowing out a cream of smoke and passed it to Fiona.

"Boys are so lazy, if you're too lazy to get up, then me and Clare will run by ourselves," Fiona declared before breathing in the burning smoke. Her eyelids drooped down before she blinked them open again.

Eli knew, by the expressions on the rest of their faces, they were being seduced into the fumes, waiting to be sent straight into more layers of calm and peaceful displacement. He was still pretty damn high, which magnified in tenfold after his turn. He wasn't aware with certainty if he was staring or if he was just peering on at each of them. He watched Clare lift the joint to her lips for a hit. He felt the poetry of life come into mind just watching her perform a mere task of breathing, watching the inhale burn the end, glowing and escalating inward as if it were acid eating away the paper. Like a regular cigarette. Her blue eyes glittered

_Eli._

_Eli._

"Eli!"

He snapped out of his thoughts.

"You there buddy?" Adam knocked on his head lightly.

"What did I tell you about the hair Adam?" He grumbled lightly.

Adam rolled his eyes; that sure made him dizzy. "Even after swimming you still worry about your hair when it's already a mess."

"Is not." He pouted.

"So what was going on in that head of yours?"

"Or better yet, where were you?" Fiona asked, her eyes so glazed they reminded Adam of a frosted pine tree in winter. The thin red lines across the white of her eyes were bright, lining with a spider web effect. He knew his eyes were the same, if not completely washed in red rather than marked in thin paths.

"Where was I?" Eli tilted his head in curiosity. To Clare, he looked adorable, but when he took a hit, he looked nearly erotic.

Clare giggled at the thought and answered, "Sure, where was your mind this time? Appeared like you were in Eli world for a moment there."

"Trust me," he passed the joint to her with a smirk. He didn't feel in control of his face of how he looked at her, he couldn't help it. She looked delectable and he knew for a fact it was showing on his face. "You don't want to know."

Clare's blush appeared again, and quickly takes another hit for herself before passing it along to Fiona. She leaned her body into Eli's waiting embrace and relaxed. She didn't notice how tense her muscles were until she felt Eli rub circles on her arms. Her body loosened in his hold and Eli thought he must have been going crazy, but he almost thought her scent changed as her muscles relaxed. Speaking of her scent, he began to feel more attuned to what Clare was feeling; with every brush of his thumb on the back of her left hand, he felt drawn into her skin…her smooth, pale, beautiful skin, he drifted his nose from her hair to tip of her ear sliding down her neck breathing in. His breath tickled Clare but it's the kind where you don't want it to stop. As he nuzzled into more into her neck, he removed his left hand from hers to join his right arm around her waist to bring her closer. The movement melted her heart, both of them felt at the moment they could hold one another forever, just spending endless hours holding each other. She was used to the fire growing around her, but what she didn't anticipate were the visions of last night flashing from behind her eyelids. The episode circulating in her head sparked her tendons to weaken, she felt the stirring and rising from remembering, as if she was experiencing it right now. 'Oh dear sweet Jesus no way,' Clare thought but groaned out loud, restraining a sudden moan.

"What's with you? You're breathing kind of hard," Eli asked in her ear.

Clare straightened in his arms and opened her eyes. She quickly waved their curious looks away with her hand and smiled, "Nothing, nothing, don't pay attention to me."

"You sure you're ok?" Adam asked. Luckily he was too drunk off his own high to really notice her. The only one she had to worry about was Eli.

"S-sure, sure," she stammered. 'No,' she answered in her head. 'I keep feeling…feeling..,' Clare couldn't even finish the thought without blushing madly, in fact she didn't need to. Unfortunately not only did her blush betray her on her cheeks but also down her neck which did not go unnoticed by Eli.

"What's got you so heated there _Saint_ Clare?" he emphasized sizing her up with a piercing glimmer in his eyes as he watched her blush darken in perfect shades on her body. He was quick to observe her body shudder in a flash and that's when his eyebrows furrowed. 'Now I'm really curious,' he grinned in thought.

"Drop it," Clare tiredly said. Luck was indeed on her side. Fiona intervened by grabbing hold of her bags and taking a few items out after passing a bottle of Clear Eyes to everyone.

"So, Adam I'll start with you?" Fiona asked him as she set the video camera on a mini tripod next to her.

"You want to do this while we're stoned?" Adam asked pouring a couple drops in his eyes. When finished he rolled them with a smile and answered before she could: "Sure what the hell, you ready?"

Fiona nodded, peered into the LCD screen to zoom out and angle the view correctly on Adam. "Just needed to set it right," she pressed record and took a quick glance at the time on her wrist watch sitting on her towel. "Ok it is now 2:01pm; we are currently out in front of the cabin enjoying the summer day and swimming. Here we have Sir Adam, knight of Wolf Lake." She giggled for a second. "So Sir Adam, how are you enjoying yourself so far?"

Adam waved to the camera, "Wait, do I look at you or the camera?" he asked.

"Me," she directed.

"Oh ok, ahhhh…well, I'm enjoying myself plenty," Adam began. "I'm with my beautiful girlfriend and my two best friends out in the middle of the woods, camping out in a kick ass private cabin camped at Wolf Lake, having only found out yesterday, my girlfriend and her family owns. It makes her one of the luckiest people I know to have an awesome home like this. We've smoked weed together for the first time so far and having a good time. What more could a guy ask for?"

"Very good," Fiona giggled. "Speaking of having a good time, how are you feeling with tomorrow coming up? Excited? Anxious?" she asked.

"Honestly I am slightly nervous," Adam admitted with small smile. "And with drugs, I'm almost afraid my mind will collapse on itself and I won't be able to handle it and I'd ruin everyone else's fun. But then I remind myself that this is not a situation where I'm taking drugs at a party with a huge amount of people. It's with all of you. With everyone there, it feels like nothing bad will happen."

"You got that right," Eli commented swinging his arm around Adam's shoulders to pull him in for a quick hug and released him again.

"Aw, brotherly love," Fiona cooed teasingly while shifting the camera to the left. "What about you Eli? What are you expecting out of your first experience on any of the drugs we intend to try on this trip,"

"I am expecting…," Eli trailed off looking into the sky in search in his mind to locate the right words. "Some form of positive reflection or mental reformation? I'm not really sure. I just want to have fun with my friends."

"Good answer," She replied. "And you Clare? What are your thoughts for tomorrow?"

"I'm nervous, no surprise there I know," Clare commented before anyone else could. "I feel nervous because I've always been a bit of a control freak, at least only with my life, and the thought of my body being completely submitted under a tablet or a drop of liquid has me shuddering a little but with also with excitement. And agreeable to what the rest have said, I'm with all of you, so I feel safe."

"Well, that's what we like to hear. Just remember, we'll all be here for each other," Fiona reminded with a warm glow shimmering into her heart as she looked at each of them.

"Hey, let me take the camera, now the spotlight needs to go on our other princess," Adam said, grinning. "So Princess Fiona of Wolf Lake, what are you looking forward to on tomorrow night?"

"I'm looking forward to the energy aspect of the experience. From what I hear, it's a feeling of the utmost superb freedom. You're flying with no questions or thoughts in mind, just the instinct to run free, to disappear into the stars. And like the rest of you, I also hope I don't allow any fear get the better of me."

"Amen sister," Eli praised, raising his hand for a high five, she gladly reciprocated.

Fiona drifted her gaze straight to the camera with a smile. "While I'm still on screen, I'd like to make a note: My friends may be in the dark for now in regards to future adventures, but in time their patience will undoubtedly be justly rewarded. I have had my fair share of discovering all the treasures of this place, but now I have a chance to share that with them. I can only hope they find the same enlightened happiness that I managed to find here."

"I'm practically the most patient compared to these two blockheads," Clare noted as a voice over.

"Hey!" the boys shouted.

"I can't disagree with her on that," Fiona giggled. "We have fishing and more hikes coming up. So I can't wait for those."

"I'm still digesting that you're up for those kinds of activities," Eli jested staring off in the distance. He felt like cutting off his tongue. 'Oops,' he mentally punched himself over and over. 'Me and my big mouth,' he growled.

But Fiona didn't think anything of it. She laughed, smiled sincerely and answered: "When I was younger not so much but as I got older I adjusted, and now I'm spreading my wings."

"Just your wings?" Adam muttered. Fiona's eyes widened, reached over and slapped his arm. He responded by hugging her closer laughing at her failed attempt to be angry. She leaned over to turn the record button off, thinking amusedly when she'll watch the footage later and see her false angered expression disappearing off the screen before it will go blank.

"What other hikes will we be doing?" Clare asked.

An impish grin bloomed on Fiona's lips. "Not telling," she teased.

"You're starting to make me regret leaving you in charge of the whole activity planning," Eli groaned.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "You say that, but in the end you won't."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm brilliant," She stated with a nod of superiority and her hands on her hips.

"I agree" Adam kissed her neck. Fiona giggled while Eli pretended to barf.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fiona was lying with her back against Adam's chest on the couch. The cabin was cool inside when they had entered with damp hair and skin. Plus being stoned had her colder than usual, so she settled a small blanket over them as they all enjoyed watching an episode of Mythbusters on the TV. Clare and Eli mirrored their position facing the other way a few feet away. Adam began to trace circles on her soft belly under the blanket. Her smooth skin was an art piece he couldn't help but admire with touch. Fiona giggled quietly from his movements. He kissed below her left ear, and took a nibble on her lobe. Her hips jerked against his pelvis for a millisecond. He near groaned but instantly began to harden. She didn't make any move to stop him as he drifted his hand lower. His fingers made it inside her wet opening with no hesitation. So slick and wet like ice cream, hell she even tastes as sweet. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself quiet. Thankfully the volume was turned up quite a bit, so no one could hear her short gasps, her hushed whimpers or Adam's groans. However, if one would pay attention correctly, no one would need to hear anything, they could just look at Fiona's rapid chest moving up and down to better hint as to why she would be breathing so. Luckily Clare and Eli were too glued to each other's lips to notice their friend's current 'activities.' When Adam halted his moving fingers, Fiona allowed a low protesting moan to escape when he retracted them. Adam grabbed the remote and turned the volume down.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Fiona gasped, her heart jumped to her chest. "Skye and Burt are here," she leapt out of Adam's arms. She squealed when he pulled her back down.

"Later," he whispered huskily. She giggled, she was about to leap off again when she heard the door open.

"Anyone alive in there?" Skye's voice shouted through the air.

Fiona called back, "In here Skye!"

They heard running padded pairs of feet dash across the wooden floor. A couple barks erupted from the dog's mouths as they each ran into the living room. Coal and Grace dashed passed the sides of the couch while Vandal leapt over the back, his right hind leg tipping over the half empty bowl of popcorn that had been sitting abandoned between the four of them. The kettle corn burst into a small explosion in the air landing on the group. They all laughed. "Yow! Jeez, they're hyperactive!" Eli yelped as Coal jumped on his chest.

Burt and Skye appeared from the kitchen and walked in. "Last chance to back out of babysitting," Burt warned with a chuckle.

"No worries, we can take 'em," Adam repeated Eli's line from yesterday.

Skye laughed. "Alright, just don't let 'em get anything with caffeine in it or it's going to be hells bells."

Clare raised her eyebrows. "Just how bad?"

"Right now makes them look like kittens," Skye chuckled. "Are you alright Fiona? You look flushed."

Fiona blushed even further. "I'm alright."

"Uh huh," Skye smirked. "Well alright, I left the food in the kitchen with a few other things. Don't forget about Belle and the others. Have fun, and everyone remembers the rules?

"No leaving the horses unattended and/or out of sight. Stay on the trails, no off-roading, no choke berries for the horses, they're toxic, feed the dogs every late afternoon—," Eli repeated verbatim.

Burt interrupted. "Alright, and for the rest of you?"

Adam recited some of the rest. "No solo exploring, stick together, listen out for our whistles if we happen to be separated, leave no traces—,"

"Ok ok," Skye laughed. "Do they always do that?"

Clare giggled. "This is them behaving." The boys rolled their eyes.

"And you remember to carry those whistles with you at all times. I know you have your satellite phone in your pack but anything you carry that isn't strapped close to you is always a possibility of being lost or taken around here." She lectured. Looking at their confused eyes, she explained. "I mean the animals. They're quite the band of thieves up here. Just you wait. You'll start to notice more closely that most of the animals out here are not so afraid of you." She sighed with a chuckle.

"I think we're starting to already," Adam noted.

"Well, we must be off," Burt stated giving Fiona a hug. "By the way princess, your parcel awaits outside," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," she said, hugging him tighter. Fiona disappeared with them to show them off leaving the dogs to seek attention from the rest of them. After only a few minutes of waiting, Fiona returned with the brightest smile on her face that reflected deeply in her eyes.

If Clare didn't know any better, she thought she saw just the tiniest trace of what looked like to be a dry tear trail on her right cheek, but figured she was just imagining it. But she still asked anyway. "What's with the look Fi?"

Fiona walked to the curtain covered sliding glass doors leading out to the patio, sliding the door open and turned back to them with a grin. "Follow me," she replied simply.

They all shared a confused expression; Eli shrugged and took Clare's hand bringing her up with him with Adam standing as well. Fiona disappeared outside. As soon as the rest made it out, closing the door to keep the dogs in, they were confused to see her standing in front of the wall. They noticed a sheet had been covered on the floor, a hooked long drape of cloth covered something that measured a good eight feet tall and ten foot wide against the wall and a large box settled to the side. Fiona stood next to it, and unhooked one side allowing the corner to fall off. It was a mural canvas; plain all over save for a covered taped square stamped on the center top.

"Woah," Adam gaped.

Fiona gestured to the box softly with her hand, "In that, is our paint." She stood in front of the mural. "This is going to be the true record of our thoughts, our dreams, and our visions that will come to us. We will paint whatever comes to mind. It's meant mostly for our Saturday night adventures, but only if we're able and up for the task." She chuckled to herself. Maybe not so much tomorrow, but next Saturday she had a feeling the mural will become more useful. They knew exactly what she implied by Saturday nights, and they worshipped her for it.

"You are a genius Fiona," Adam spoke softly.

"This is going to be epic," Eli replied, gazing at the possibilities.

"This is amazing," Clare rejoiced, smiling wide.

"You think you're done being spoiled with surprises? Please," she grinned looking proudly up at the mural. "Everything so far has been appetizers."

"I know for a fact Burt and Skye dropped this off, do they know what this is for?" Eli questioned, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"No," she smiled reassuringly. "They only figure we're going to create something together is all."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about this, but had to split this chapter up. I know most prefer long chapters anyway, but sixteen thousand? Let me give you time to read this and then next one will be coming right up ;D Don't kill me. See you sooner than you think! :D And warning, next chapter will contain lemons. Stay smiling! Stay beautiful! 3 PLUR**

_**Songs:**_** (as appeared in order)**

**Amber by **_**311**_

**Soak up the sun by **_**Sheryl Crowe**_

**-Treasure**


End file.
